New Recruit
by AsexualCoolKid
Summary: Her face. Tanned skin with bright green eyes that seemed to hold thousands of different shades. Thick long eyelashes, pitch back like her thin neat eyebrows. Soft light pink lips, not too big but not too small, behind them were sharp pearly white teeth and a deep but still fairly feminine voice. If it weren't for her constant shit eating grin, bad puns and cursing she'd be way cool
1. Disclaimer

I am not the genius who made Haikyuu, I own absolutely no one from the original anime/manga! I do not own the storyline-timeline-or any of the names from the manga/anime I Only Own Mika and her deceased family

Quick translate thingy ^_^

Jester: Odoke-sha/ Dõkeshi

King: Õu-sama

queen: Jõ-sama

Princess: Hime-sama

Prince: Oji-sama

Also!

I swear a lot!

Well

Mika swears a lot...

And I make heaps of random 'crack chapters' which are sort of like ovas. Some are 100% haikyuu related, some are cross overs and some are just plain old mika being shoved into another anime!

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: A new school for Mika

**_Starting a new highschool:_** ** _NEW VOLLEYBALL TEAM FOR MIKA!_**

From outside the big intimidating metal doors I could hear the distinct squeaking of shoes, the sound bringing back plenty of memories from when I was younger. I can imagine all the amazing games that have been played in here. I can even imagine myself playing some amazing games here. Me and my new team. My hands instantly take find their way around the metal handles, the coldness making me smirk. There is a newfound fire burning in me. I can't wait any longer! I have to do it for him! I rip the doors open and blink my eyes a few times to get used to the low lighting.

"SHOUYO!" I shout, a huge grin on my face and a reassuring warmth in my stomach, I have a friend already. We run towards each other, I open my arms for a hug, only for him to fist bump me.

"Hey Mika-kun!" He cheers loudly, squawking when I suddenly envelope him in an intense hug.

"Oii didn't I say just to call me Mika'?" I sneer with a weird glare, smacking him up the back of his head with a spark in my eyes.

"Ahhh gomen Mika" He apologises and I respond with an evil smile, messing up his natural curls and earning a half assed glare.

"You must've missed my beautiful face," I smirk cockily and he rolls his eyes. I adjust my glasses and glance at the other person in the room, who seemed to be very irritated.

"The name is Kageyama" The black haired guy states and I smile, jabbing my thumb at my chest.

"You can call me Mika, thanks for asking _by the way,_ Kageyama" I smirk and he scoffs, picking up a ball from the basket and sending us both a pointed glare.

"I hope you aren't joining the club as well, I know that the two of you are going to just hold me down" He states, serving the ball to the other side, oh man, I really want to do my own serve and make this guy eat his words. I glance at Shouyo who looks pissed off with the whole scenario. Have these two...met already?

"Think you're a tough guy?" I ask under my breath, rolling up my imaginary sleeves and advancing to the blue eyed setter. Shou-chan stares at me with bewilderment as I walk right up to Kageyama, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him down so our eyes are even. I glare darkly into his, admittedly beautiful, ocean blue eyes. My green ones looking more like sea weed or just regular weed in comparison.

"Maybe I should beat some respect into you, bastard" I growl, he stares at back at me, not that I felt intimidated in the slightest. I feel his hand on my chest and my face heats up. All aggressive thoughts down the drain. My mouth drops open and my eyes widen, I probably look like a dead co-WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? Then, as if answering my question, Kageyama pushes me really hard and sends me flying away from him. My glasses almost break when they fall on the floor next to me. My eyes widen, that bastard, thats um... sexual abuse! He stares at me with shock and I glare at him, picking my glasses up, dusting them off then putting them on. If only he knew who I was, then he wouldn't be all up himself. He'd be bowing and apologising a hundred times.

"DON'T HURT MY FRIEND, ÕU-SAMA-"

Kageyama throws a ball at Shou-chans face to shut him up, making the ginger haired boy fall onto his ass. Oh wow, this guy has serious anger issues.

"Don't call me that" He mumbles darkly, I pick up the ball he threw at my friend, my hands easily get a grip on the soft exterior of the object. It gave me slight nostalgia to have one in my hands after such a long time, It felt as natural as having skin against my hands.

"What was that about an Õu-sama? The only think you'd be the king of is the king of dicks" I sneer, throwing the ball into the air. He catches it from above and glares down at me coldly.

Wait, that glare...those eyes...

"Maa maa, I remember him now, this is that guy we versed a few years ago. The king of the court Kageyama"

 _"Sorry I am late Captain Shouyou-chan~" I tease, punching Shouyou mockingly, he ignores my antics and we run onto the court, it was huge, way bigger than what I'm used to. Hehehe..thats what she said._

 _The ginger haired boy's head snaps in my direction, our eyes lock and a huge smile grows on my face._

 _"I Can smell the Air Salonpas" Shouyou gasps and I sniff the air, agreeing instantly with a nod and a hum._

 _"This is what winning sounds like" I decide, making my excitable friend smile even more. His smile warms me up inside and it makes my whole body glow with warmth._

 _"Wait Shou-chan aren't you way too nervous?" Izumi asks and Shouyou turns with a look of disbelief on his face. I keep my attention on the court, watching all the teams run around and doing their warm up exercises._

 _"Air Salonpas? Mika what does winning sound like?" Sekimukai asks rhetorically. I send him a closed eye smile and he ignores me, he is very much used to my weirdness._

 _"Th-thats because we're really starting out in a tournament" Shouyou declares, responding to Izumi._

 _"For 3 years I watched but at last..."_

 _"Seriously? Until now you weren't able to participate let alone enter. You were the teams only members in the beginning"_

That was the day right? And then later on we walked to the bathroom, Shou-chan felt sick and I decided to refill my water bottle when a bunch of guys from this almighty school started harassing Shou-chan. I was about to step in when suddenly-

 _"Oi second years, We're starting the official warmup, hurry up and get to it" Kageyama growls, I poke the guy in front of me, one of the supposed second years._

 _"Hey 'scus me but some of us have places to be, fucking giant half-wit" I murmur, half pissed that I had to wait so long and half pissed a second year was taller than me. He looks down on me for a second, glares and then ignores me. I growl curse words under my breath as I resist from driving my foot so far up his ass that he would be using my shoelaces for floss, if I had done that then I'm pretty sure I'd get arrested._

 _"Even if we fill up that many, its not like we're going to drink 'em. I mean those Yukigaoka guys are our opponents," The one next to him says. My eyebrow twitches,_ _that bastard_ _, just because he's damn tall he thinks I can't judo flip his ass into next Wednesday. Well I'll have you know I did judo for 4 years and I could easily flip this flippy flappy fuck face fucker._

 _"You lot, even though you sit on the bench, do you plan to get stronger by looking down on others? Don't ride on the Laurels of your schools name" Kageyama says and they decide to have a big 'ol chat about it. Seriously guys? I just wanted to fill up my freaking water bottle. As if the volleyball gods had heard my prayers the boys finally walk off. Ah, finally, Sweet h20 relief._

 _"I WAS GOING TO COME OUT AND SAY THAT TOO YA'KNOW" Shouyou stumbles out, I take the empty space and observe the situation, filling my bottle with a small smiley smile on my face. Shouyo should just go to the toilet and get it over and done with._

 _"Guys who can't even manage their own bodies shouldn't say such self important things that is why you get ridiculed. Just what did you come to do here anyway? Make memories? Or something?" He asks Shouyou, my gaze turns to the ginger spiker. He seems to bubble up like a volcano, granted I would probably get angry too, this black haired tool is annoying me even from here._

 _"WE CAME TO WIN OF COURSE" Shouyo shouts, his eyes landing on me. I smile, putting the lid on my bottle and standing next to my curly haired friend, waving and being ignored by Kageyama, well fine then._

 _"You're saying that as if it were extremely easy to do" Kageyama points out, I hum to myself, watching Shouyou stir yet again._

 _"You are saying that, despite knowing that height is needed and essential to playing volleyball?" Kageyama says, I smirk, thats a little bit...low._

 _Insert knee slap!_

 _"Why did you slap your knee Mika?" Shouyou asks and I blush, looking away._

 _"Don't worry" I say quickly._

 _"Its true that I am not very tall, however"_

 _Oh, I know whats coming next..._

 _"I can jump!" Shouyou says at the same time I mouth those words. Trust me, you get to know a guy and once you do you can tell what he'll say next._

 _"It isn't as if the outcome of our match has been decided yet, I don't have to give up" Shouyou adds creepily, well I found his expression creepy._

 _"Not giving up is easier said than done" Kageyama points out, and I watch the two, gripping my drink in my hand. I shouldn't interrupt their argument but I feel like it would be so funny if I did._

 _"You'll understand in the match" Kageyama decides._

 _"Finally, I can play volleyball on a proper court with 6 people...The first match, and the second. We'll win, We'll win and our team will play lots of matches" Shouyou says, his anger growing with each passing dramatic moment._

 _"The first match, the second, the last and all matches nationwide, The one standing in the winning court, will be me!" And with that, Kageyama cranky pants stormed off._

 _"OHOHO I WISH I COULD PISS OFF PEOPLE AS EASILY AS YOU SHOUYOU-SAN!" I shout the second he is out of range, jumping up and down with excitement, Shouyou just rubs the back of his head and laughs nervously._

 _DAYDREAM OVER_

"The king of the court, thats what they called you, right? " I lazily ask the black haired boy, who nods, anger evident on his face. My mind races... _king of the court? Õu-sama._ Why would he be given such a cool nick name? Someone as cool as me should get a name like that.

The boys go quiet and Kageyama stares at Shou-chan for a few seconds. Are they speaking telepathically or am I the only one who is confused?

"YOU ARE A GODDAMN CLUMSY SHIT BASTARD!" He shouts and I flinch, stepping back, my heart rate jumps. My poor heart was not prepared to have the crap scared out of it, seriously I mean Shouyo can hear very well so Kageyama doesn't need to freaking shout.

"DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Shou-chan shouts back, why are they suddenly yelling like I am not here? Did they have a conversation while I was flashbacking? Oh no I bet they did, now I feel stupid.

"It's true that it was a huge loss back then, but next time I WON'T LOSE!"

"Well duh you are on the same team Shou-chan" I state in a matter of fact tone and both boys send me a 'shut up' look. I look down in shame, they had no need to be rude, I was just stating the obvious. Geez...

"There are other schools who are even better, why didn't you go to one of those King of the court Kageyama?" I ask, attempting to join in again.

"I didn't get in" He grunts, his face heating up with shame.

"YOU DIDN'T GET IN?!" Shou-chan shouts, He seemed serious so I _respectfully_ hold back my ' _thats what she said_ ' joke. That doesn't mean I didn't snicker to myself though.

"Ahhhh, like Kitagawa's setter would come here" a voice from outside the gym alerts my attention and I step away from the arguing boys, if they start fighting again I don't wanna be involved, sorry Shou-chan but I need to have a reputation, someone as charming as me needs to be well known.

"But that guys totally conceited!" A new voice says, this one sounded scarier than the first, and oddly it sounded...balder?

"Again with that. Nobody cares that you're intimidated by him so why not give it a rest" A third voice teases, sounding nicer than the second speaker but stricter than the first.

"I AM NOT!" The second voice whines.

When they step into the gym the three of them all go silent and I smile, sadly they did not notice me or Shou-chan. There was a bald one, a brown haired one and a grey haired one.

"You're Kageyama right?" The brunette asks, ah so thats the mysterious Third speaker, alright all I need now is a name.

"Osu" Kageyama replies.

"Thanks for coming!" Brunette says cheerily.

I notice the bald guy totally glaring at Kageyama and he was giving me the creeps, what kind of glare is that?

I wanna _learn_ it!

"Ooh your taller than last year" The grey haired one says, thats the first speaker, the kind voice totally matches the face.

"First impressions are the most important Suga-san, why didn't you come at those first year kids with more of a bam?!" The bald one says, Suga-san must be the grey haired one, at least now I know one of them.

"TANAKA QUIT IT WITH THAT FACE!" The brunette says and the bald guy stops, Tanaka must be his name, ok well now I know two.

Kageyama is a bit taller than those guys, thats weird, because even though Kageyama is taller these guys are still really tall.

"FUCKING COLOSSAL CRETINS!" I interrupt their conversation, whoops, that was supposed to be in my head. So much for first impressions huh? Shou-chan jumps next to me, seeming embarrassed but glad I got their attention.

"UHHM HI THERE!" He shouts and they all stare at us, Kageyama sweat drops, his eyebrow twitching.

"Then the other two Registration forms, This must be that Hinata person, and Kima-"

"The names Mika!" I shout and they glance at each other, the bald one snickering.

"Wow, so the three of you came here, I'm a bit surprised" The brunette exclaims and I frown, this school isn't that bad. Or is he hiding disappointment? I wonder...

"You were short and really clumsy, but you had some real guts!" Tanaka shouts to Shou-chan, who blushes at the attention.

He turns to me, oh god, scary bald man alert! What's he going to do? Should I get into an attack pose?

"You made some amazing receives too!" He praises and I raise an eyebrow, when did he find this out? At least he didn't kill me I guess. I utter a thank you, this guy still intimidated me a bit.

"We were watching your match last year" Sugawara adds and Shou-chan blushes even more, god he's getting all worked up I can tell.

"Thank you!" He shouts and I just smile at them nervously.

"Their jumps were amazing too, mainly Hinata but Mika had some good serves" Sugawara adds, ok they are starting to make me embarrassed too, whats with all the attention?

"And even better, you haven't really gotten any taller! You are both almost the same size...Actually Mika is a bit smaller" Tanaka says, putting a hand on both of our heads, making me jump. On the inside I was crying, I thought I was the same height this whole time but I'm actually _shorter! Curse my short genes!_

"EVEN THOUGH I AM SMALL I CAN JUMP! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN BECOME KARASUNO'S ACE!" Shou-chan shouts and I step away from him.

"Oi oooooi, just joined and you're already declaring yourself an ace huh? You've sure got some nerve" Tanaka teases, a weird glare on his face. I shiver and look away from him, my arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you improve your skills before saying something like 'I am going to become the ace'?" Kageyama asks and I glare at him.

"Shouldn't you fix your attitude before joining a team King of the Court Kageyama?" I bark out, he bites the inside of his cheek before turning his head away.

"If you're both going to do things so sluggishly, you'll waste another three years" He hisses and my eyes widen. I look down, is he right?

"WE GAVE IT EVERYTHING WE HAD! FOR EVERYTHING UNTIL NOW, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT AS IF ALL OF THAT IS POINTLESS!" Shou-chan shouts. I look at him with a slight smile, he always knows what to say doesn't he?

"...Listen you guys, you understand that your not enemies more right? Please be more aware as your place as team mates. Volleyball connects us but whats more important is cooperation you know-"

"LETS HAVE A MATCH!" Shou-chan shouts to Kageyama and I pat Daichi-sans shoulder, scaring him since he thought I was with the other arguing first years.

"I was listening to you" I try and he scratches his neck awkwardly mumbling a thanks.

"OI YOU TWO, DAICHI-SAN WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING!" Tanaka shouts and I jump, stepping backwards into Sugawara-san, who smiles a bit at me and I laugh nervously.

"Sorry Suga-senpai-"

"Just 'san' please, Suga-senpai sounds weird" He says and I nod sheepishly, agreeing with him.

"What match?" Kageyama asks, playing dumb.

"A VOLLEYBALL MATCH, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!"

"How exactly would a 1 on 1 match work" Kageyama asks.

"Ehhhhh P-PASSING OR SOMETHING!"

"Theres no winning and losing in passes is there?"

"GRRR!" Shou-chan growls.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Tanaka-san shouts, and I nod with empathises, those two are really pissing me off too.

"You're rather noisy volleyball club" Someone from behind me says and I scream, jumping into Suga-san, who easily grabs my arms to calm me down. He stares at me for a second and I smile at him cheekily. His eyes widen and he lets go of me.

"What the hell was that Mika?" Tanaka teases, scoffing. I blush, putting my hands in my pockets and acting ' _cool'._

"My voice is a bit weird cause I just got over a cold" I lie, adjusting my glasses sassily. Tanaka just rolls his eyes at me, probably thinking about how stupid I am.

"F-fighting, of course not, these guys just really apply themselves" Daichi-san lies and I frown in confusion, opening my mouth before shutting it. I get it, that guy with the wig must be important.

"Yeah Vice-principle" Tanaka coughs out.

"Sensei" Suga whispers to Tanaka.

"SENSEI!" Tanaka shouts and I hum, the Vice-Principle looks like a douche. I dislike him.

"You two quiet down" I mutter to the ginger and black haired boy, both just ignore me, oh now _thats_ a death wish.

"Serve" Shou-chan insists and I growl under my breath, thinking about where I can bury the bodies.

"Shoot it, I will return every shot, since I wasn't able to return any of your serves last year!" He shouts and I watch in annoyance, I am going to kick his ass after this...Tanaka steps in next to me, clearly glaring up at storm at the two. I try to copy his face and he just laughs, patting my head, I poke my tongue out at him then we start having a glaring competition. He was sorta winning and I was sorta itching to kick him in the face, _sorta._

Suddenly a ball smashes into the side of my head, making Tanaka piss himself laughing and my glasses go flying. After fumbling around for a while Tanaka kindly slides my glasses back onto my face, my whole face heats up when I realise how close he was. I cough awkwardly before regaining my rage for Kageyama. I turn around, kicking the ball up and catching it. My death glare scary enough to make Tanaka's run home crying. To say I was even more pissed off when Kageyama had already grabbed another ball and totally forgot about hitting me, without an apology, it would be an understatement. A dark aura rose from my body and my eyes were two bright sparks.

When he serves again, I throw the ball in my hands at his head with all my might, ok maybe not all my might but with enough strength to dull the firey anger in me. The next few things happened all at once, the second ball Kageyama serves bounced off of Shou-chan and hit Vice-principle-sensei, knocking his wig off. At the same time my ball smashed into Kageyama's face, but the force I used made it come flying back to me, I dodged and somehow my ball managed to hit Daichi-san in the face (Daichi san also had the Vice-Principles wig on his head, just to make matters worse)

"GOMEN CAPTAIN-SAN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!" I shout out, stopping the eerie silence. I hide behind Tanaka, who was trying and failing to contain his laughter. I grip his jumper, his stupid laughing will make me laugh. His laugh was deep but sounded like a whale or something, it was very very funny (not as funny as Daichi-san looked with the wig BUT DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT!).

"Sawamura, may I please have a moment of your time?" Vice principle-sensei asks and Daichi sends me a 'you're next' look before walking out of the room, STILL WEARING THE DAMN WIG!

I turn and glare at Kageyama, he looks away from Shou-chan and his face pales when he notices me. I couldn't help be amused when I saw the red mark on his face, pride taking over my thoughts, ha! That's was you get king of the court Kageyama!

"Oi, good shot Mika," Tanaka finally teases and I turn bright red, storming off to get a drink. Stupid Tanaka, he can fight me!

 _30 minutes later:_ _Mika_ _only dies a little bit_

"Thankfully he isn't blaming anyone in particular and doesn't need an apology...also..."

Everyone freaks out, including me, this is the part where he kicks me out isn't it!

"You saw nothing," He says finally, I sigh in relief, maybe that 'look' was for Kageyama who was behind me.

"You three-"

AHHHH I AM SO DEAD! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO COMPLETE MY DREAM! R.I.P MIKA, CAUSE OF DEATH WAS STUPID KAGEYAMA AND DUMBASS SHOU-CHAN

"Its because you couldn't return it properly, you're hopeless, what was that 'I am different from last year' stuff? Don't mess with me, I've lost all faith in you. You shit" Kageyama scowls to Shou-chan, completely ignoring Daichi-san. My eyebrows furrow, does he have no respect what so ever? I'm going to kick his ass.

"Each of those comments were more than enough" Shou-chan whimpers, making me angrier.

"King of the court Kageyama has no chill" I state matter-of-factly, before karate chopping Kageyama's back really hard. He grabs my shirt and pulls me off the ground and-

"HEY!" Daichi-san shouts, scaring the absolute crap out of Kageyama, who lets go of me, letting me fall onto my ass. Suga helps me up, looking like some sort of team Makoto (aka team mum) and sends me a pity/nervous smile.

"I'd like you to listen to me for a bit..." Daichi-san says in a scarily calm voice.

"I don't know your reasons for coming to Karasuno, but naturally I assumed you came here to win"

"YES"

"Of course"

"Win what? Oh Never mind I get it you mean in general, YES!"

Daichi starts talking about how the school used to be really cool and now we aren't particularly weak or strong ect.

"-I'd rather not come under the Vice Principal's scrutiny, Ya'know I am not telling you lot to be friends, though you were more or less enemies back in junior high, you should be aware now that you are comrades on the same side of the net" Daichi-san glares at the two boys and my eyes widen and hide behind Suga-san, who was too scared to move.

"No matter how excellent a player you are, no matter how willing you are to put in the effort as a first year. In the end, guys who fight among themselves and cause trouble for the team, are not needed!"

And with that Daichi-san smacks a piece of paper on the black and ginger haired boys before pushing them outside, ahhh please don't make me next!

Tanaka-san looks at me and scoffs in humour, Suga-san steps to the left and Daichi stares at me for a second.

"You, I don't need to teach you about teamwork because that is not your problem-"

I am so dead, please god, let me go to volleyball heaven.

"My problem with you is your temper, and something I recently noticed..."

Oh god, what has he noticed? Do I grind my teeth? Does my breath smell? WHAT IS IT MAN?

"That you talk to yourself?" Tanaka-san suggests with a snicker and I cover my mouth, crap did I say that aloud?

"Yeah, you did, all of it" Suga-san says and I go bright red, stupid brain. I notice Daichi-san looked even more pissed.

"Mika, if we could have a moment alone please" Daichi-san says strictly and the other two rush out of the room, probably getting the coffin.

"I've come to notice that you are not who you say you are" Daichi-san says and my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he shrugs indifferently.

"You aren't a boy" he deadpans.

I gulp, nodding slowly. This is definitely weird, he figured it out instantly. My heart rams in my chest and my palms are coated with sweat. I'll die today. Or maybe tonight? Todanight-

"Yeah you got me, I'm actually a girl, but please don't kick me out"

"Why not?"

"I...my-my parents...they enrolled me...as my brother" I choke when I mention Ky.

"Then get them to change it"

"Thats just it Daichi-san...my parents are dead"

 **I forget Mika is a girl...maybe I should make her more feminine...**


	3. Chapter 2: Mika meets Tsukki and Tacoshi

**_The practise match:_** ** _NEW FRIENDS!_**

Today I am going to be playing the three on three game against Shou-chan, King of the Court Kageyama and Bald Eagle Senpai, I'm playing with the two random first years whom I have never introduced myself too. I also got myself some contacts since my glasses always got knocked off super easily. Oh ohh I remember that the blonde glasses guy is an asshole, Shou-chan chewed my ear off about it last night on the phone. Sure I've seen them in training but I... well my glasses were constantly falling off so I never got a good look at them.

"Hey MIKA!" Shou-chan greets, jumping towards me before being distracted by a 'pretty girl' aka our manager, and completely walking past me. Geez what an idiot, shes been here for ages and he only just noticed? Oh wait, he is in the dog house, I forgot.

"A pretty girl, theres a pretty girl here, could she be manager, Kageyama-" he stops, noticing Kageyama's bad mood and going silent, for once. Shou-chan then glances at the glasses guy, and I follow his look before walking over to the blonde. Oh my god, how freaking tall! I never even realised how tall he was.

"HI I'M MIKA, I AM GOING TO BE PLAYING WITH YOU, FREAKING GIANT BIRD BRAIN!" I shout and he flinches, turning around and locking eye contact with me, a smirk on his face. That is a really condescending smile he's got, I betcha he's a smart ass.

"Whats up with the high pitched voice, are you a girl or something?" He asks and I still hold eye contact, pushing my hand out persistently. He looks down at my hand, before looking at my face then at my hand again, an unimpressed look clearly showing in his golden eyes, psh whats so fancy abo-actually...yeah his eyes are pretty fancy. He rolls his 'fancy' eyes and I wave my hand impatiently, my eyebrow twitching.

"Shake it, please glasses-chan" I insist and he frowns, looking slightly pissed.

"My name is Tsukishima, not 'glasses' got it, airhead?" He sneers, expecting me to give up.

"Only if you shake my hand," I say with a cold condescending smile, making him stare back at me angrily. For a while no one talks. Suddenly Daichi-san announces that we are starting the match. Oh, saved by the bell Glasses-san. He snickers and walks off. I curse under my breath, a new fire in my stomach, I'll make that boy my friend before the end of this year!

"Leave the receives to me" I mutter, Freckles nods and Glasses just rolls his eyes, probably doubting me, I'll show him!

"OIIII! I NEVER KNEW I WOULD BE AGAINST MIKA, NO FAIR!" Shou-chan shouts and I just wave at them with a smile. Glasses turns and smirks at me and Tacoshi, at least I think that's what his name is, seriously its like you all expect me to already know everyone's name, this isn't an anime ok!

"Who should we crush- I mean block first, the short one or Tanaka-san?" He asks me and I raise an eyebrow, I am short too, and I'm crap at blocks.

"H-hold on Tsukki, they can hear you ya'know. That's pretty awful." Freckles plays along and I roll my eyes.

"I said it so I was sure they would hear it though, be thankful that I've made them lose their composure," He confidently states with an evil smirk and I stare at him sheepishly.

"For a guy who seems so _nice,_ you say some pretty mean things Glasses," I say and he ignores my glasses statement.

"Not really, a king who had been abandoned by his retainers and left on his own would be a sight quite worth se-"

"Hey guys" Tanaka-san interrupts and I step towards the net to watch Tanaka walk towards the other two all prissy like.

"Did you hear them talking trash about us like that? Geez those first years, honestly..." he says in a cutesy voice before turning and glaring at us.

"WE'LL PULVERISE YA!" He shouts and I try to glare back, making his glare lose a bit of its hostility and laugh a bit. Kageyama even seems to have a less depressed look on his face.

"Oh yeah GO BALD! Cause We'll pulverise ya too Tanaka-san, You'll wanna take that back!" I shout in my most threatening voice and he just shakes his head with a small smirk. Wait isn't he already bald?

"The 3 on 3 match, BEGINS!"

Glasses glares at Kageyama, Kageyama and Shou-chan glare at glasses and Tanaka glares at my whole team. It was so goinggg dooownn.

0/0/0/0/0/0/

"RYAAAAAA!" Tanaka spikes the ball through TsukISHITHEADS block and the ball smashes just by my foot, making me jump into Tacoshi, who screams and makes me shout.

"TANAKA! YOU SCARED ME" I shout and he laughs whilst ripping his shirt off and doing a victory dance. He shouts something at us, probably trying to provoke us.

"I think you're attempt at ruining composure ended up ruining our chances, Tsukki-chan" I mumble, sending Tacoshi an apologetic look.

"Tch" Tsukki-chan tsks in reply, making me roll my eyes.

After Shou-chan tries to spike a few times but gets blocked by Tsukki-chan it ends up being Kageyama's serve.

It's a jump serve, ridiculously fast but... I run as fast as I can to where the ball was going and I receive it into the air, soon after I fell over and landed on my face, but Freckles and Tsukki-chan managed to get a point. I sit up, rubbing my sore face and whining to myself.

"He is as good as you Daichi-san" Sugawara says to Daichi and I jump up, strutting proudly and accidentally walking right into the back of Tsukki, making him stuff up a spike, giving the other team a point.

 _2-2_

"Ahh sorrysorrysorry, I'm sorry Tsukki-chan," I apologise, dusting my germs off of his back, he glares at me and I stop.

"Are you trying to make us lose because you're friends with the shorty? Birds of feather do stick together," He grunts in a matter-of-fact voice and I laugh to myself, that's actually pretty good.

"Is that why you keep me around?" I ask and he scoffs pitifully, seeming sorry for my stupidity.

"That doesn't make sense, I am the tallest guy here...Airhead," He says and I blush, turning my cheek to him.

"Whatever, Its my turn to serve, dunce." I grumble before storming off with the ball in my hand.

"N-nice serve" Tacoshi stutters, I send him a smirk.

I step back from the out of bound line, taking a deep breath. This is it..this is why I play. I love serving. I throw the ball high into the air, an evil smile on my face. I then jump forwards, hitting the ball hard towards the other side. It lands exactly where I wanted it to, And its a point for us. It moved so fast and perfectly I'm pretty sure everyone was watching me.

"Woah, he might be better than Kageyama-san" Sugawara states. I grin, waving at Tsukki-chan who just rolls his eyes me.

"Did you go 'nya' as you served?" He asks. I blush and walk off grumpily. I serve again, but this time I was self conscious to not go Nya and somehow Tanaka receives my ball.

"Hn, fight me" I say under my breath, receiving their spike, the ball goes towards Tsukki-chan who sets it and Freckles finishes the job with a spike.

0/0/0/0/0

 _The game ends:_ _Bittersweet loss_

"HOW COULD WE HAVE LOST TACOSHI?, WE TRIED SO HARD" I anime cry onto Tacoshi's shoulder, Tsukki-chan just scoffs crankily. Tacoshi seems slightly confused about something.

"Uh Mika? my name is Tadashi," He mumbles with a closed eye smile. I start apologising loudly and he turns red.

"I-its ok, really I don't mind," He says. After that whole Fiasco I run up to Shou-chan.

"I'M IN THE TEAM!" He shouts and I smile, giving him a fist bump.

"THAT SUPER SPIKE WAS AMAZING!" I shout less loudly and he just grins wildly, I mess up his hair and he punches my arm.

"And Tanaka-senpai, you did ok too," I compliment, Tanaka freaks out that I called him senpai.

"You played good too, I mean that was a killer serve and receive, I am glad to have you on my team," He says and I just smile in reply.

"Yeah I am pretty glad to have me- I mean you- I mean...I am pretty glad to be on this team too!"

0/0/0/0/0/0

 _Good news:_ _a practise match!_

"-practise match with Aobajousai Highschool, one of the 4 strongest in the prefecture," The other guy with the glasses says, this one was our coach?  
I _think_...

"Ooh, you two must be the problematic Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun huh?"

"Osu!"

"Starting this year I am the Volleyballs club adviser Takeda Ittetsu!" Takeda-san says and I watch with a small frown, I elbow Tsukki-chan who frowns at me.

"I have never ever met this man yet he didn't introduce himself to me," I grunt and Tsukki-chan just shrugs.

"Nor has he introduced himself to me, but I am not crying about it," Tsukki-chan says and I grab his arm, whining.

"You're so mean to your friends," I cry, he pushes me away from him and drinks his drink. He also says something about how we are definitely not friends.

"It's just, theres one condition for the match, Kageyama-kun will act as the setter for the entire game," Takeda says and my eyes land on Suga-san who looked sad.

Tanaka-senpai glares at nothing and I try to copy the glare because I do not like Kageyama.

"Right now they only want to guard against Kageyama, is that it?" Tanaka-senpai asks and I step in next to him.

"Yeah, What the hell? Are they mocking us? How about I mock them up?" I add and Takeda steps back in fear.

"N-no erm they don't mean it in a nasty wa-"

"Thats fine isn't it? This isn't a chance you get everyday" Suga-san says and both Tanaka-senpai and I shout in disbelief.

"Are you really ok with that Suga-san?" I ask, my head tilted to the left.

"You are Karasuno's regular setter aren't you!" Tanaka-senpai shouts and I nod.

"I...I just want to see how good Hinata and Kageyama's attack will be against one of the top 4.." Suga-san says bravely and Tanaka stares at him sadly.

"Sensei, please give us the details," Daichi requests and my eyes widen, he agrees with those ridiculous terms?

"Okay, umm the scheduling is a bit sudden, but the match will be on Thursday next week, it's because they have other practise matches booked for the weekend. Since time is short it will be a one set game, We'll burrow a school bus to get there and it will be just at the end of the school day."

As he talks I inch over to Suga-san, before tapping his shoulder and making him jump. I look up at him with dead seriousness.

"Do you want me to _get rid_ of king of the court Kageyama for you?" I ask and he shivers all over.

"N-no thank you M-mika." He says and a I fake laugh.

"I was just kidding, unless, you of course change your mind," I say, making a spooky exit.

~~~~~  
The team gets food where I work, thankfully I was in disguise, and then after a while we take off in our own directions.

Whilst I was heading home I noticed Tsukki-chan and Tadashi ahead of me. After a while Tadashi makes a turn, but Tsukki-chan continues walking the way I need to and I quickly skip towards him.

"Tsukkiiiii-chan" I call in a sing song voice, stopping next to him. I look up at him to see he has headphones covering his ears.

I pull on one of them and step on my tippy toes, my head barely at his ear.

"Tsukki-chan!" I shout and he shouts in alarm, tripping over and landing on his pasty ass butt, I am just assuming.

"What's wrong with you _Airhead_?" He asks and I pout, helping him up.

"I am _not_ an _air_ _head_ Tsukki-chan, I just wanted to walk with you," I whine and he scoffs, setting his headphones around his neck.

"You are the definition of airhead, no actually, you're an Odoke-sha" He says and I frown, turning my head to the side, trying to understand what he meant, a jester?

"Kageyama is the Õu-sama and you are a Odoke-sha," he explains and I start laughing.

"I like that one Tsukki-san, From now on I want you to call me Dõkeshi-chan!" I cheer and he just scoffs, I decide to say some jokes.

"Whats the difference between a clown and a tall person?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"THEIR SHOE STORE!" I shout, he nods slowly, looking unimpressed.

Ok...guess I gotta try again.

"What has four wheels and flies? A GARBAGE TRUCK!" This one actually made me laugh but he doesn't reply. He just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't Dõkeshi's supposed to make people laugh Tsukki?" I ask and he shrugs, probably hoping that I had to go in a different direction.

"Your stupid face sometimes makes Tanaka-san laugh," He murmurs, ok that is really rude.

"Thats it, I'm going to become your friend, you'll just have to deal with it!" I shout stubbornly and he rolls his eyes.

"Not going to happen airhead, I am afraid loud annoying people do not become friends with me," He says and I start to crack my knuckles.

"Do you wanna fight then?" I ask and he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and puts his headphones over his ears then turns the volume up.

"Tsukitrashlord!" I shout and he doesn't hear me, damn, I really like that nickname too. Oh well, he'll hear it later.

I growl and walk next to him anyway, he gets more and more irritated as we continue to turn the exact same route. Hey it's not my fault, this is the way _I_ walk.

I start humming quietly to myself, not really a song, I was sorta making it up as we walked.

"Are you following me?" He finally asks and I jump looking away sheepishly. I thought he was listening to music, my face reddens.

"No, it's just a coincidence-"

"Then why have you never walked this way before?"

"Because we stayed back to buy food and do the practise match and I don't catch the bus this late," I state simply and his eyes widen when he notices his mistake. He glares at me from the corner of his eye.

"Whatever"

"Hehehe, whatever indeed Tsukki-chan," I tease and he ignores me, probably mentally stabbing me.

He walks up to his house and my eyes widen with shock as I point at my house right across from his.

"What are the chances of that happening? FROM NOW ON IM WALKING WITH YOU ERRYDAYY," I sneer from my door before shutting it and flicking my light on. I pick up some letters I collected earlier and my eyes skim over the words.

 _Dear parents/caregivers of Mika Kimamori_  
 _Your daughter has not shown up for her interview about her tutoring. Blah blah blah_

Ah ok so I lied to Daichi-san, I chose to dress as a guy, but my parents are actually dead. I've already told the teachers about my 'discomfort' with girls clothes. The truth is, I've been hardcore bullied by some of the girls who have been in my volleyball teams, which is why I moved to Shou-chans school back in the day.

I sigh loudly, before heading into my room and closing the blinds, whilst closing them I see Tsukki from across the road in his house, he was in his room...wearing dinosaur pajamas?

"Thats so cute!" I tease, even if he couldn't hear me it was funny, I close my blinds and change into my own casual black and orange pyjamas. I turn my light off before laying down in my bed and playing with my volleyball.

Tomorrow I should go shopping, I also have to go to work. I take my phone out after throwing my volleyball away. I type a message to Tadashi, waiting for a reply.

 **(Why do you want Tsukki's number?)**

My eyebrow twitches, it's not like I'm going to do anything weird.

 **Mika-san send a message**  
 **(I just wanna send him some puns, nothing bad :P)**

 **Tadashi sends a message**  
 **(Ahaha don't piss him off too much...*insert Tsukishima's number)**

 **Mika-san send a message**  
 **(I would never do such a thing ;D )**

I smirk to myself, typing in the number Tadashi gave me.

 ***Mika's number* sent a message**  
 **(Is this Tsukishima kei?)**

 **Hopefully Tsukki-chan sends a message**  
 **(Yeah..?)**

"WIN!" I shout to myself, before smirking and typing wildly.

 **Random Person sent a message**  
 **(A woman phoned her blonde neighbour man and said**  
 **"Close your curtains the next time you and your wife are making love. The whole street was watching you and laughing yesterday"**  
 **The blonde man laughed and said**  
 **"Jokes on all of you because I wasn't even home yesterday!" )**

I start laughing, that joke is a real zinger.

 **Tsukki-chan sent a message**  
 **(You have to hand it to short people...since they probably can't reach it anyway)**

Damn, I just got zinged...

 **Tsukki-chan changed your name from Random Person to Air head.**

WHEN WILL THE ABUSE END?

 **Tadashi sent a message**  
 **(Sorry but Tsukki told me to do this)**

 **Tadashi changed your name from Mika-san to Odoke-sha**

"Are you kidding me?" I ask no one in particular.

0-/0/0/0/0/0  
 **-**

 _My job:_ _King of the court Kageyama appears!_

"Sorry for being late Ukai-san," I apologise, pushing myself through the doors. He takes a puff of his cigarette and sets his newspaper down.

"No problem shorty, just start with sweeping up in the backroom," he gestures with a nod of his head.

"Hai!" I say, picking up the broom and rushing into the back room. The job isn't too hard and the pay is pretty good, plus Ukai-san doesn't ask too many questions.

"Hey Kimamori-chan, I was wondering, aren't you a little young to be working? Do you have some sort of goal you are working towards?" Ukai-san asks and I shake my head whilst I broom stuff up. So much for not asking many questions.

It's ok for him to know my gender, plus it is seriously illegal to lie about that to your boss or whatever. It also doesn't affect my volleyball because he doesn't care, though now and again he gives me some hints and tips for playing. I also have a wig on, and girls clothes, so if we ever meet whilst I am doing volleyball stuff he won't ruin everything, _Smart_ _Mika._

"N-not that Ukai-san, it's because I live alone," I admit, my eyes dropping as I sweep.

"No way, aren't you a little young?" He asks, starting to light his cigarette before deciding against it and putting the lighter away, this calms me a bit, his smoking can annoy me a lot.

"I can handle myself just fine!" I say stubbornly and he just laughs, shaking his head. The bell rings loudly and he smirks.

"If you can handle yourself so well, go handle that," He says smugly and my eyes widen, this is the first time he's let me-

"Now."

"GOMENASAI!" I shout, dropping the broom and running to the front of the shop.

"Welcome to-EEK!" I scream, quickly picking up Ukai-sans newspaper and covering my face, _I'm so doomed_. Kageyama coughs awkwardly, probably confused.

"Uh is everything ok Ma'am?" He asks awkwardly and I breathe a sigh of relief, he didn't recognise me. I roll up the newspaper and swat the the desk like something was there.

"All good, I just thought there was a spider, so what are you buying?" I ask and he stares at me funny before ordering meat buns and some other things, I go to the back and get the food he orders, putting them into bags and walking back towards him. I put the bags on the table and do some stuff on the cash register.

"That'll be 2100 yen Õu-sam-" I slap my hand over my mouth and Kageyama starts to glare at me, that came to me so naturally, damn my natural ability to piss people off.

"How do you know tha-Mika?" He asks and I hold back a curse word, why did I have to be a smart ass about it.

"I-I- uh no this isn't Mika, I am uh Kimamori-chan, his twin sister"

CRAP SHIT CRAPPPPP HE'S NOT GOING TO FALL FOR THAT!

"Then why did you call me that?" He asks and I cough, trying to hold some form of composure.

"Uh, Mika described me to you and told me to call you that" I lie and he just stares at me and rolls his eyes, his cheeks a little red.

"Whatever, Mika, I know you are a girl"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I slam my hand on the table and pull him towards me, by his shirt, with my other hand. My face was twisted into a scowl and my eyes were sharp, making the intimidation act perfect.

"Listen 'ere King Of the Court Kageyama, if I buy this for you, will you zip it?" I ask, a dead serious tone in my voice, he shivers, thank you Tanaka for teaching me those glares.

"D-deal"

I let go of him as Ukai-san steps back out, plastering a semi-sadistic smile on my face, batting my eyelashes just to scare him.

"Ukai-san I forgot a couple meat buns, could you grab them for me" I apologise and he nods, walking back into the back room. I quickly put my money into the cash register and nod at Kageyama, who takes off, if he had a tail it would be between his legs. (Dog joke)

Ukai-san walks back in and looks for Kageyama, before turning to me with a weird look.

"I uhhhh miscalculated?" I say sheepishly and he just raises a suspicious eyebrow at me before waving it off and sitting back down.

"Kids these days"

 _ **A few hours later (during practise)**_

I run as fast as I can to the gym, in my boy clothes now, I slide the door open and I stare at everyone with embarrassment, my cheeks dusted red.

"Gomen, guys, I have a habit of being late," I apologise and Daichi-san just shakes it off, gesturing for me to sit. I sit down next to Tsukki, who tsks at my very presence like the asshole he is.

"As I was saying, the spiker is Tanaka, middle blocker is Hinata and Tsukishima, Wing spiker is me and Mika and setter is Kageyama," He explains and I cheer to myself.

"I want to use Hinata and Kageyama as a set. Tsukishima is one of the few tall players we have. I want to see how much of a fight we can pull off with Seijou as our opponent."

"Kaaaay," Tsukki-chan mumbles lazily and I giggle, putting my hand up.

"Daichii-san, why put me in Wing spiker and not Ennoshita-san?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Because you and Tsukishima worked well together in the 3 on 3 game, also I am interested to see you play seriously, to see where you need help," He says, I nod and put my hand back down. I smile at Tadashi who just blushes.

"Don't worry Tadashi-san, they didn't put you in because there are too many players, not because you aren't good," I explain and Tadashi lightens up a bit.

"You mean your sticking Hinata in a position where height is important?" Tanaka asks.

"Isn't middle blocker the same position as that jerk Tsukishima?" Hinata shouts, making me elbow Tsukki with a smirk.

"Jerkishima," I tease and Tsukki ignores me whilst Hinata grins from ear to ear and snickers with me.

"Ok then, what about Jerki _shit_ ma?"

"Shut up airhead"


	4. Chapter 3: A practice match for Mika

_Monday: Mika_ _makes friends?_

"Why am I always late?" I ask myself under a rushed breath, it was early Monday morning and I was supposed to make an appearance with the principle. I didn't want to cause confusion so I dressed in the girls uniform. I had my wig, my normal bra and _make up_ on. Today was going to be...horrible! Before I leave the house I decide to send my joke to the blonde.

 **Airhead sent a message**  
( **A brown haired man and a blonde haired man are waiting for a bus. To start conversation the brown haired man says;**  
" **Christmas is on friday this year"**  
 **The blonde replies saying**  
 **"Let's hope its not on the thirteenth")**

I run out of the door, locking it shut. I then start to run, stopping only when my phone vibrates.

 **Tsukki-chan sent a message**  
 **(1. How are you going to be late if you leave house early?**  
 **2\. I'd insult you back but we both know I'm above that)**

I scoff, he's really really sassy in mornings. I look at his house to see him walking out the door, smirking proudly to himself. I take off, knowing that If I wait for him I'll definitely be late like he predicted. Also I'm dressed up as a girl so it would be best if he didn't see me. He would probably think I am some playboy, girls leaving my house early in the morn. Heh that wouldn't actually be too bad.

I sprint to the school gates, if I get here a few minutes before bell I should be able to change just after the bell. Sadly running isn't easy when you don't have your chest binder on, I have a newfound respect for those girls who don't wear binders- I feel like I am having a work out session.

I turn a corner and smash right into Tanaka, thankfully we grab eachothers arms to maintain balance. I quickly throw myself backwards from him the second I notice that I was still holding his arms. Oh no, will he figure me out too?-Hold up, is he blushing?

"Woah my bad-" The tanned boy freezes up, scratching his neck and blushing as our eyes momentarily meet. Hey, I've seen this look before, but I can't remember where from...

"Hey there, my names Tanaka Ryunosuke. How come I haven't seen you before?" He asks nervously and I smile weakly, fiddling with my skirt and looking at the floor. On the inside I was thanking god he didn't notice who I actually was.

"I'm new here...Transfer student...My name is...Naru Kimamor,i" I lie in a higher pitched voice and he smiles, the kind of warm comforting smile that made my heart race and my face redden. Alright, ok this is too weird, maybe I should judo flip him? And where did I get the name Naru? Oh wait I know, its because I was binge watching Naruto the other night.

"N-need me to show you around?" He quickly asks when he notices my eyes searching for a means of escape.

"No thanks, I am kinda late!" I shout, before running off, I hear him mumble about how I could be late, since I just got here but I keep running.

Finally I make it to the office, I give the vice principle my letter about accepting the principles request on tutoring the stupid, he reads it and sneers at me.

"I've never seen you before...what are you, a wallflower?" He sneers smugly and I can't help feel burned up with rage, as you already know...Mika has a _really_ low temper. I mean, wallflowers are fine with me but that expression made me feel insulted. VERY INSULTED.

"Listen 'ere, I didn't come here to deal with you, I wanted to talk to the _actual_ person in charge, not his little stooge so _you_ can go bald-"

"Woah, who are you?" Someone new asks and I quickly turn around, facing a short guy (aka a guy 1cm shorter than me) with really spiky dark brown hair and a bleached 'fringe' like thing in the middle of forehead. He has orangish brown eyes and all out he was pretty good looking, he didn't have school uniform on but he looked like he was a school student. I also notice lots of bruises on his arms, they look like receive bruises..I look up from his arms and lock eye contact with him. A small smile on my face, he's shorter than me!

"Hey ther-"

"You are such a... HIME-CHAN!" He suddenly shouts, and I freak out, stepping away from him as he goes to hug me, uh freaky! He only just met me and he's calling me a princess?!

"Nishinoya, please sit back down, This isn't helping me decide that you are aloud back from your suspension," The vice principle says and I tip my head to the side, glaring at the Vice Principle and bowing.

"Cya!" I grin as I shout, turning around and running to the girls bathrooms, I get changed then wait for the bell to go...I wait a little while longer to make sure it was empty before leaving.

After getting a safe distance away from the girls bathroom I stop running and head to my class at a comfortable pace. First Tanaka and now that 'Nishinoya' fella, poor 'Naru', thank god she won't ever come back to this school.

I slide the door open and step into the room, locking eye contact with a bunch of third years, including Suga-san. Where am I? Oh crap did I go up the extra flight of stairs...

"SHIT-GOMENASAI WRONG CLASS!" I shout in embarrassment, shutting the door and rushing to my actual class, I'm so dead...

This time the door is opened before I touch it, the teacher glares at me and I look behind him to see Tsukki smirking, damn him, has he not stopped smirking since this morning? Maybe his face is stuck like that. Prickly prick cactus asshead.

"Why are you late?" The middle aged man asks and I use the first thought that popped into my head, well the second Idea because the first involved a gun and some overcooked beef noodles. What? I watch a lot of mystery anime, ok.

"My little sister had an...emergency and needed my help, sorry sensei," I bow and his eyebrow ticks, visualising how pissed he was. Wow I did not know that people could actually do that, cool.

"Sit down already, I am not going to be a pushover next time kiddo. Last chance," He points to my chair next to the freckled boy, I smile weakly and nod, rushing to the seat.

"How _Un_ fashionably late of you airhead," Tsukki snickers, Tadashi laughs too. I turn red, looking at my lap.

"Fight me, Tsukshitma" I say crankily.

"Don't call me that, Odoke-sha" He says and I silently scream with joy. I smile widely at him and he frowns with shock, probably expecting me to be fired up or pissed.

"I can't believe you actually called me that-"

"Tsk"

"Tsukkiiii"

 **timeskip**

 _End of the day:_ _self conscious Mika and Nervous Shou-chan_

"Eh? Is it really alright for us first years to use the changing Room too?" Kageyama asks Suga-san, who smiles warmly like he always seems to do. What a sweety.

"Yup, since it's left over from when the team was stronger, we're still aloud to use the space," Suga-san explains, before walking up the steps at a leisurely pace.

Shou-chan smiles eagerly at me and I just grin nervously, there was a warning going off in my head but I wasn't sure why. Kageyama and I lock eye contact and he sends me a confused look. I glare at him, swapping spots with Shou-chan so that I was next to him.

"Got a problem?" I ask lowly and he leans down a bit as we climb the steps.

"How you going to change if we are all using the changing rooms?" He asks in a low voice, his face sorta red. Suga-san seems to hesitate to open the door and Shou-chan gasps.

"Are you self conscious Mika?" Shou-chan asks and I blush, looking away, that's actually a good idea. I would rather not see a bunch of shirtless guys and have them see me...yeah no thanks.

"What of it Shou-chan, not all of us are confident, Yah know!" I shout, my face really warm. Shouyou chuckles softly and hugs my side, making me smile softly and lean into the familiar embrace.

"There are bathrooms you can use Mika, if that would make you feel better," Suga-san suggests softly, looking back at me with a smile, he looked little concerned too.

"I can't believe Mika told you about his self-consciousness and not me!" Shou-chan whines to Kageyama who pushes him off his arm, calling him a dumbass and that saying it was obvious.

I wave at them before rushing back down the steps, getting changed in the boys bathroom. On my way to the gym I meet up with Tsukki, we walk to the gym together. On our way Shou-chan bumps right into the megane, Shouyou looked like a nervous wreck, what happened in that changing room?

"Ooops, soooorry about that, You're so small I couldn't see you," Tsukki-chan teases coldly and I punch his side.

"See that?" I ask with a smirk, he glares at me, trying to not act like he just got punched and out witted.

"Ah kay.." Shou-chan sighs weakly, before pushing through us.

"What the heck was that?" Tsukki asks Tadashi whilst I rush after my nervous friend.

 **TimeskiP**

When the training ended Tanaka was cleaning up with me. He would not stop talking about some girl he met. I wasn't really listening. I was mainly worrying about Shouyou, he was nervous and under pressure.

"She said she had to go so she's probably got a boyfriend but... I wish I could talk to her again, she was like as angelic as Kiyoko-san and her name what was it? Kimamori-N-HOLD on...MIKA ARE YOU LISTENING?" He shouts and I jump, nervously smiling.

"O-of course senpai, she sounds really cute," I lie, actually having no clue what he was talking about, he just smirks proudly.

"You're just jealous she talked to me and not you, aren't you?" He asks and I hold back a scoff, deciding to piss him off.

"Its true! You caught me! I AM INSANELY JEALOUS THAT YOUR UGLY ASS SCARED OFF SOME INNOCENT GIRL!" I shout in a mocking voice and he ends up chasing me around the gym. Deciding I was too fast he decided to throw a volleyball at me, I was cackling loudly and he was snickering with a large grin.

"TANAKA! MIKA!" Daichi-san shouts and we both freeze, the volleyball continues to fly across the air and knock over a basket holding volleyballs, filling up the whole gym with volleyballs.

"Maybe he was talking about a different Tanaka and Mika?" I try and Tanaka nods nervously.

"Could you not mess the gym back up please?" Daichi says, now right behind us, I hold back a yelp. We both turn around and nod, before running around like headless chickens, cleaning up the mess we made.

 _Tuesday afternoon:_ _day of practise match!_

"Line up!"

"Bow!"

"Thank you!" We all shout in harmony, I elbow Shou-chan, who was as stiff as a rock.

We get onto the bus, I ended up with Suga-san. I yawn, Shou-chan kept me up all night, on the phone again.  
I smirk, turning my phone on and sending Tsukki-chan a text.

 **You sent a message**  
( **An Italian tourist asks:**  
 **"Why do scuba divers fall backwards out of the boat?"**  
 **To which the blonde man replies**  
 **"If they fell forwards they'd still be in the boat")**

I hear a _tch_ noise and I laugh to myself, confusing Suga-san. I hear Tadashi laugh at the same time my phone vibrates.

 **Tsukki-chan sent a text**  
 **(For someone slow you're running out of jokes really fast)**

An imaginary arrow plunges through me, I put my phone away, in my bag, and start dozing off. I think I ended up leaning on Suga-san just as I fell asleep.

"AHHHHH STOP THE BUS!" I hear Tanaka shout and I jump up, head butting Sugawara-san. I send Sugawara-san a worried look and he explains that Shou-chan threw up on Tanaka-senpai. I notice that besides the mark on his forehead where we bumped heads, his face was a little red. I rub under my eyes, yawning again.

"Were you sleeping too?" I ask and he nods sheepishly, making me laugh.

 _Off the bus:_ _AT AOBAJOUSAI HIGHSCHOOL!_

"I am sorry Tanaka-san! I am really sorry!," Shou-chan apologises and Tanaka stares at him with worry.

"I told you I am fine, more importantly, are you ok?" He asks, aw concerned Senpai is a cute senpai, gosh I'm just joking, that bald eagle is nowhere near cute! I mean- EW!

"Yes...I slept on the ride and when I got off the bus," Shou-chan says and Tanaka laughs.

"I see! Then everything's good..." Whilst Tanaka keeps talking I slide my way towards Tsukki-chan. He looks at me with distaste, which shrinks my ego.

"Oi! Are you excited to play with me?" I ask, sending Tadashi an evil smirk, he puffs his cheeks out jealously. Tsukki-chan fixes his glasses, smirking at me.

"With you and shrimpy on the team it feels like playing with toddlers" He states and I glare at him, tugging at his shirt.

"You don't have to be such a Jerki _shit_ ma" I say and I see Tadashi giggle silently. Tsukki glares at me, before making a tsk noise and walking away.

"I-i-i'll do my b-best to w-w-win-I GOT TO GO TO THE TOILET!" Shou-chan whines, his stomach gurgling. Oh no, this only happens when he is super nervous.

"First the top then the bottom, you're a busy guy!" Tanaka laughs and I high five him.

" _Zing_!"

 _Behind the gym:_ _SCARE AND GLARE TIME!_

"Ah and I heard something else, they got this real crude guy with them, he walks around with this mean look in his eyes, and his face makes him look like he's a real idiot!" These students from the AobaJousai highschool team say. Tanaka sticks his head out and I take that as the signal to jump out.

Jerkishitma, Kageyama and Tadashi follows our lead, they all glare but I just wave.

"If you look down on us again, we'll chew you up and spit you out!" Tanaka says creepily and I laugh, jumping out in front of them and doing a peace sign.

"Yeah and don't talk trash about my senpai! BECAUSE I _WILL_ DESTROY YOU!" When I finish I do my nastiest glare, something Tanaka half taught me and they all step back.

"You really shouldn't intimidate them like that Tanaka-saaaaan" Tsukki-chan says sarcastically and I pout, I helped Tanaka!

"Look, you've frightened the elites, pretty pitiful aren't they" Tsukki-chan adds.

"W-we're not really scared or anything," Onion hair says and I snicker.

"Yeah you're right, I should only bully them during the match, huh," Tanaka smirks, suddenly we hear Daichi-san shout out 'hey'. Oh noo, we're done done for. I didn't even get to use my special judo move on them.

"I only took my eyes off you guys for a _second_!" He shouts and I hide behind Tadashi, he looked worried that he was going to die. Well we are going to die...

"I apologise for them-"

"Uh its ok."

"C'mon quit loitering, Tanaka would you quit it with that face!" Daichi-san says and I turn, making the same face Tanaka was. The guys all stare at me with shock but I continue to glare anyway.

"Been a while, hasn't it your highness." Onion hair says to Kageyama and I smirk, bowing.

"Never been called that before but I guess my good looks are royal," I smirk, pretending to be naive. Onion hair looks at me funny and Kageyama looks at me even weirder, making me laugh loudly.

When we finally get away from them Kageyama speaks.

"Why did you...?" He asks and I shrug.

"You better send me one of those famous serves, king of the court Kageyama" I sigh and he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, nodding stubbornly, this makes me smirk.

 _In the gym:_ _MAY THE GAMES BEGIN!_

 _"_ Thanks for having us!" We all shout, I shout it really loud for empathises.

"H...huge, the gymnasium and the people" Shou-chan stutters and I swing my arm around him, smirking at him cheekily.

"Shouyou, you shouldn't be worried about these guys, Remember you have me on your team, right?" I say and he smiles nervously, nodding. I frown, I thought that would help. I could give him a high five, nah its too serious for a simple High five. But I love high fives...

"Would you like a high five?" I try this time and he shakes his head firmly.

"N-no thanks Mika, I can do this" he says confidently and I nod to myself, sighing. I pat him on the head before walking towards Suga-san and Daichi-san. They had just stopped talking when Tanaka jumped between Shou-chan and Kageyama, gripping Shou-chans shoulder.

"Whats with you guys? We've got Hintata to mess with their blocking ability" He says and I face palm, Shou-chan looked even more terrified.

"Well I know you're clumsy so leave covering to me! Oh, but not when you're hitting your serve, you're on your own for that, don't miss! Because a missed serve is an instant point loss" Tanaka rambles on and I huff out in exhaustion, picking up my empty drink bottle and walking off, just as I do that Shou-chan rushes past holding his stomach. I follow along behind him, when he gets to the corner he freezes and gestures for me to stop.

"Whats with those Karasuno guys, the only thing big about them is their attitudes" One guy says

"I'll say" The Onion Hair agrees. I turn the corner, Shou-chan does the same. Onion hair stares at us, mainly Shou-chan since I just wanted to fill my bottle up and leave.

"You're a first year a Karasuno?" He asks Shou-chan.

"Th-thats right, so?" He asks, still a bit nervous. I sigh, turning the tap on. He'll never learn. You gotta but some bark in your bite when you're a short man like him. Hehe Shou-chan, more like Short-chan.

"Heh, what do you think of Kageyama? My junior Highs Õu-sama" Onion hair asks and I growl to myself.

"Thats not it at all!" Shou-chan shouts over me and I sigh again, putting the lid on my bottle and watching. I thought the two were going to argue but soon they started listing things about King Of the Court Kageyama that they hate. I wanna join.

"But-"

"But still-"

"-His tosses are the worst" Onion head say at the same time Shou-chan says.  
"His tosses are especially amazing"

The two look at each other with shock and I snicker, so much yet so little in common.

"Ah, you've never hit on of Kageyama's tosses in an actual game have you? It's awful, I'm telling you. They are insanely hard to hit" Onion head explains.

"Eh really?"

"It's because he's an ego-centric king. Even though he's a setter, he just can't enable the spiker to hit the toss, even though its a natural skill for the position. What Kageyama needs are game pieces, that move according to his will. Whatever he doesn't need in order to win, is thrown away" Onion hair finishes. My eyes land on Tanaka and I rush to his side, he smirks.

"I don't know if thats how Kageyama was in Junior high, but you just watch the match, Onion-kun"

"Oh snap!" I cheer, high fiving Tanaka who laughs.

"Isn't that right Hinata?"

Shou-chan just looks at the floor, deep in thought. Uh oh.

"Oiiiii Hinata!"

"Oi!"

"Ahh my stomach hurts a bit-" shou-chan then takes off to the bathroom. Tanaka and I lock eye contact. Thats not good.

"Fight me boneheaded schmuck," I grunt to Onion hair and he looks at me with shock. Tanaka laughs, highfiving me as we walk off.

 _The game starts:_ _finally, Mika's time to shine!_

"Nice serve!" The other team says, the ball comes flying over, I relax, watching Daichi-no Shou-chan what are you-

The ball comes flying my way and I easily direct it to King Of the-UGH that nick name is way too long.

 _Later in the first set_

 **24-17**

About 5 of those 17 points were thanks to me, and about 10 of the other teams 24 points were thanks to Shou-chan. I tried helping, embarrassing myself, talking to him. Nothing was working. Plus he just ignored my high five attempts.

If you thought that was bad, now Shou-chan is serving, we are doomed. I mean, go Shou-chan!

"Tsukki-chan, that was a good set, its a shame we are going to lose" I sigh and Tsukki-chan tsks.

Suddenly the ball comes flying in my direction, my eyes widen and I try to dodge it but it ends up smacking me straight it the face, then it goes flying into the side of Kageyamas head. Everyone goes silent but I just stand there. This reminds me of when the ball bounced off Shouyou and into Vice Principle. Except now I am fighting between being mad at my friend and being sorry for him, I mean Kageyama is already scary looking but now-

"W-wait Kageyama, I understand what you are feeling but control yourself" Daichi-san attempts. Even though he didn't say it to my I try to calm myself down anyway. I lock eye contact with Shou-chan, who was staring at me with pure terror.

"But I haven't said anything yet" Kageyama says and my anger is replaced with fear, Kageyama seems really pissed.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TSK HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Tsukki-chan and Tanaka start pissing themselves laughing. I growl and my face heats up, it isn't that funny.

"How's your head doing Kageyama?" Tanaka asks, hand atop of my head.

"You should teach me how to hit two annoying people at once too Shrimp," Tsukki-chan adds and I growl with anger, karate chopping them both on the head (which is hard for a short person), but I still hurt them pretty bad.

I look over at Kageyama and Shou-chan, Ignoring the whines of Tanaka and complaints from Tsukki.

"The thing that scared you enough to drive a ball into the back of my head..." Kageyama smacks himself in the back of the head. "What is it?" He asks and even I shiver.

"Nothing in particular comes to mind" Shou-chan stutters. Kageyama whacks himself in the back of his head a few more times. Each time I step back in fear.

"Now you don't have a reason to be nervous now do you? You already ended up doing it! The thing you fear most! so now-" he stops hitting his head and steps closer.

"HURRY UP AND GET MOVING THE WAY YOU NORMALLY DO GODDAMMIT!" He shouts, his voice echoes and I grab Tanaka in fear. Then Tanaka starts walking towards Shou-chan too and I end up getting dragged by him.

"You..."

"Yes?" Shou-chan asks.

"Do you think you have got to be better than everyone else or something? That you've got to hold your own?"

"If I don't do things properly, I'll be forced to switch out. I want to stay in the match until the end though" Shou-chan says, looking at the ground whilst on his knees.

"Oi, Don't screw around! The fact that you are insanely clumsy is painfully obvious! Daichi-san knows that but still puts you in the game! Quit worrying so much, there is hardly any space in your head as it is. Listen! When you talk about Volleyball, It's all about everyone on _this_ side of the net, because we are all allies, no exceptions! So what if you're clumsy! Or you be an inconvenience and get underfoot! To compensate for that, there is a SENPAI ON YOUR TEAM!" Tanaka finishes and I let go of him.

"Good one Tanaka-senpai!" I shout and he smiles cheekily.

"Come on, call me senpai!" He shouts to Shou-chan.

"Tanaka-senpai!"

"One more time!"

"Tanaka-SENPAI!" Shou-chan and I shout together, making him laugh.

 _Start of the second set:_ _Maybe we will win this time?!_

The other team gets the first point, because the quick serve didn't line up, but I have faith in Shou-chan. Oh and I guess a little in King of the co-

"Mika!" Tanaka shouts and I blink in realisation. The ball was flying my way, it was too late for a normal receive so I just move my head in a position where the ball would go where I want. I close my eyes and the ball whacks me in the head. I open my eyes just as Shouyou spikes, YUS!

"Thats one way to do it!" Tanaka pats my back and I blush, laughing too. The super crazy spike works and we all cheer, besides Tsukki-chan who was still pissed about stuffing up his receive. We huddle together, I was between Tsukki-chan and Tanaka.

"OSSUUU!" We all shout, putting her fists together. Besides cranky Tsukki-chan.

We break apart and I run over to Tsukki, poking his side, he glares at me and I smile warmly.

"Don't worry Tsukki, I think that was a great receive!" I cheer and his glare softens the tiniest bit, he tsks and turns away from me.

"Whatever" He grunts.

"Nawww Tsukkiiiiiii that was so cute you are blushing!" I lie, trying to piss him off.

"No I wasn't, stupid air head"

"TSUKKI!"

"Stop being so loud everyone can hear you."

"Ok ok Tsukki, only because you said so," I tease and he just glares at me.

We keep playing, at about **8-7** it is finally my turn to serve. I grin, giving Tsukki-chan a thumbs up which he ignores. I start by throwing the ball perfectly into the air, I hold my breath and run forwards, slapping the ball with all my might.

"NYAAA!" I shout as I hit it and it is send with crazy speed towards the opposing side, it lands just by the out of bounds line and I cheer.

"Did you just 'nya' again?" Tsukki-chan teases and I ignore him, giving everyone high fives.

"That serve is really really good Mika," Daichi-san compliments and I blush, highfiving him too.

I go to high five Kageyama, but he looks away awkwardly, I shrug, jumping into the air and high fiving Shou-chan before poking my tongue out at the other guys on the opposing team. They all had their mouths wide open with shock.

The next time I served I slipped and it only just passed the line, thankfully no one was prepared for that and we still got a point, so I had to serve again. I serve _again_ my right arm was getting tired so I use my left, this one lands perfectly, into the arms of the opposite team. The scores were **10-9** and we were on 10.

Now its time for Kageyama and Shou-chans killer spike. Or so we all thought, it ended up going to Tanaka-san who crushed it.

But then a little later the scores were **16-14** (us being on 16) and after the short time out, something amazing happens.

Tsukki-chan spikes the ball.

"GOOOOO TSUKKI!" Tadashi and I cheer at the same time, Tanaka also says something but I missed it.

"Your toss is too precise, it creeps me out, Õu-sama" Tsukki-chan says to Kageyama, the awkward setter goes to shout something back. I sneak up next to Kageyama. I poke him and he jumps a bit.

"Passs it to meeee King of the...well yeah just do it" I say and he gives me a weird look. I smile creepily, going back to my spot next to Tsukki-chaaan. I notice the two were arguing.

"Kageyamaaaaa" I warn in a creepily calm voice and he glares at me, before blushing and looking away. Psh, I bet he wouldn't care if I was a guy.

The game continues, the two tall blockers on my team block a serve (technically Tsukki does it) and then they argue again. Daichi yells at them and all is good. Well besides the fact that I was the odd one out, those two being tall and scary and me being tiny and well harmless.

The other team serves and Daichi receives it, Kageyama starts setting to Tsukki but I shout out, wanting to spike.

"BRING IT!" I shout, running away from the opposing team and jumping into the air, the ball comes to me and I spike it, Tsukki was right, it is creepy. The ball almost leaves the net. _Almost_. A hand appears, Onion hair...

"You're slower than number 5" He says smugly but when he goes to touch it, my hand competes with his. I was falling, but I manage to give enough push for it to fall past him and land by his foot. I might be slower then Shou-chan but I have a knack for hitting the ball hard.

I land and start running around in joy, I shout in excitement and run to Shou-chan who was also cheering proudly.

"Goo! MIKA!" He and Tanaka shout in harmony, I high five them both, before giggling and making a face at Onion hair.

Soon the scores were **24-22** we were winning! Set two was my set to win!

 _Soon after..._

"Tsukki-chan, I hate being stuck back here ya know, I wanna be in the actio-" I stop to receive a ball before continuing.

"-action, its no fair!" I finish and he tsks, ignoring me.

 **Aobajousai coaches point of view**

 _The combination of Kageyama and player #5 is certainly a threat, but additionally, though he lacks composure, The spiker Tanaka-kun is overflowing with power and fighting spirit._

 _Theres the clever blocker Tsukishima-kun, who somewhat lacks drive._

 _And the captain, Sawamura-kun, covers multitude of the gaps in their defence._

 _Then theres that other one, Mika-kun I think it was. He seems to not take it seriously, but he is insanely precise with that serve & receive of reminds me of Oikawa a bit._

 _With a semi-amateur and a Odoke-sha like person on their team they are still fill of holes but.._

 _Using that semi-amateur as a pivot point, their offensive tactics can continuously change...Karasuno huh?_

 _What a miss matched, dangerous and interesting team!_

 _ **Mika's pov**_

I sneeze, hey my mum always said when you sneeze people are talking or thinking about you. Hm. Creepy...

"Oh hey we won!" I cheer, bumping into Tanaka.

"Alriiiiiight if we keep going like this the final set is ours!" Tanaka shouts, smacking me and Shou-chan in the back of the head. I rub the back of my head but smile sheepishly anyway. People celebrate things differently Mika, I remind myself, so a punch to the face wouldn't be appreciated.

"Hey Kageyama-sama, don't you think Mika is like our tiny Odake-sha? An Õu-sama and an Odake-sha-"

"And a jerkishitma!" I shout and Tsukki-chan just glares at me, before drinking his drink and ignoring me.

Tanaka stops drinking and stares at me for a sec, tilting his head to the side in a creepy way.

"Yeah Mika is like our Dokeshi, he always stuffs about and makes people laugh"

"Mika can we call you the Dokeshi?" Suga-san asks and I smile sheepishly, sculling my drink down and wiping my face.

"Sure thing Suga-san!" I smirk and everyone laughs, well besides Tsukki-chan and Kageyama, of course.

Daichi-san stops laughing and gestures for me to come over.

"Yes Daichi-san?" I ask and he hums.

"Can you take it seriously in this final set, I would like to see if...we could actually win with all our players at full throttle"

"Don't let your guard down" Kageyama says to all of us and Daichi-san and I nod at each other before listening to what King of-ugh that nickname takes too long.

"I'm not...entirely sure but, The setter over there, probably isn't their regular"

 _WHISTLE NOISE!_

"Why did you call out whistle noise Mika-kun?" Tadashi asks and my faces reddens.

"Hahahahaha" I fake laugh, running off to avoid awkwardness.

"KYAAAAA!" A bunch of girls scream and I grab Tsukki-chan out of fear. He glares at me and pushes me off him.

"OIKAWA-SAN!"

Oh...

Oh no...

Oh dear god no...

Not him...

"AUGGH" I shout, earning my teams attention.

"Mika, would you happen to know who pretty boy is? He is making me very irritated"

"He's only my biggest rival and the biggest pain in the butt Tanaka-senpai, but don't thats not all-"

"He's a very offensive-based setter whose attacks are top notch..." Kageyama adds.

"HE ALSO HAS AN INCREDIBLY BAD PERSONALITY!" We say together, I do a thumbs down and poke my tongue out.

"Mikaaaa-chann!" I hear that voice shout and I turn my head to Oinkawa's direction, a glare on my face. I walk towards him. He waves and comes towards me. This is going to ruin my mood, and everything else. He's the only person here who knows my gender, but he also knows not to say anything, if he does he will definitely lose a limb.

"Its been too long Mika-chan, have you been avoiding me?" He asks and I huff under my breath, already regretting walking over here.

"As much as I can, with the situation and all" I say plainly, Tanaka points out how my personality changed completely. I can't help it...

"Stilll? I thought we passed through that?" He whines and I yawn, pretending I didn't hear him.

"What? I missed that" I say with a smirk and he rolls his eyes, walking back to his side. I step in next to Tsukki again.

"Old friend ehhhhhh?" He teases and I scowl.

"Shut up Jerkishitma"


	5. Chapter 4: Mika is not that smart

**15-14**

"Hehehe without their precious Oinkawa, they seem to always lose," I say in a sing song voice to Tsukki who seemed sick of having me constantly chat to him.

After a few more points on both sides I get to do one of my serves again, I think about how Daichi-san wanted me to be serious so I decide to aim it between two of the best receivers. I throw the ball high into the air and run forwards, smacking my hand against it with less of my strength and more of my aim. The ball goes perfectly between the two players and they both freeze, waiting for the other one to receive it, by the time one of them moves, the other one does too and the ball has already hit the ground. Did I mention that I love serving?

Shou-chan and Tanaka cheer, Daichi smiles at me, Kageyama seems impressed and Tsukki-chan does what he always does.

"Why do you always go 'nya' when you serve?" He insults and I smile a bit, shrugging then patting the taller persons shoulder.

"Why do you always tease your lovely Dõkeshi-chan, Tsukki?" I ask and he scoffs, I get the ball again, ready to do another serve. Now the scores are **19-17,** my lovely team being on 19. I serve again, somehow they receive it and its a free ball on our side, they block Shou-chan and the scores change again.

 **24-21**

"Ohh noo, Tanaaka-senpai, Oinkawa is getting put on!" I whine and Tanaka glares at him.

"We shouln't worry-"

"Hey Oinkawa!" I shout and he looks at me weirdly, puffing his cheeks out at my rude nickname.

"I'll receive your serves...every time!" I shout and he hums 'cutely' making the girls watching squeal. He points at Tsukki-chan and then he starts serving.

I walk past Tsukki-chan, knowing that Oinkawa wouldn't be stupid enough to actually serve the person he points at, its probably the person next to Tsukki-chan. Wait but he likes serving the crappiest receivers, that would be Shou-chan and Tsukki-chan...since Shou-chan is in the front and that was clearly a back serve then he actually would serve to-

"OI LEAVE TSUKKI ALONE PIG!" I shout, turning around, but the ball was a lot closer than I thought and it smashes into my face. I go flying back into Tsukki who ends up falling over too. The ball goes flying off, and we lost a point. Damn that Oinkawa.

That hurts a lot more than Kageyama's serve, I actually feel a bit dizzy. At least the floor is nice and comfy.

"MIKA!" Shou-chan appears above me, he looks worried. I smile sheepishly and take his hand, he pulls me up and I shake my head, still dizzy. After the dizziness leaves an anger set, I regain composure. Did I mention my low temper? Yes? Well let me remind you, I tend to have a low control on my mouth when I lose the low temper I posses.

"T-that hurt you freaking ding dong neanderthal!" I growl, pointing at Oinkawa, who was freaking out, he probably thought he killed me. Tanaka was also glaring at him, which probably scared him too. Thats actually a good idea, I start glaring when-

"...So did you falling on me..." Tsukki complains, still sitting on the floor. My face turns red and I help him up. I then turn back around and glare at Oinkawa.

"You hurt my teammate, you're in for it now Oinkawa!" I growl, gesturing for him to serve to me, also sticking my middle finger up.

He serves at Tsukki again, I try to receive it but I guess I was still dizzy, because I ran right into Tanaka, who was in front of me. He looks at me with humour and worry, patting my head. I blush, getting more pissed with Oinkawa.

The ball smashes into Tsukki and Tadashi shouts with worry, so do I. I rush towards the blonde, patting his shoulder.

"Tsukki, don't worry, I'll protect you this time!" I say, trying to seem brave. Its not like I was scared, even though another hit like that to the head would probably make me pass out, or make me crazier...

"Don't need it." Tsukki mutters.

"OH HEY GRAND KING! AIM IT AT ME TOO! RIGHT HERE!" Shou-chan shouts and I frown, I can't protect two of them. Well I probably can but its annoying.

"Don't shout like that, its unsightly," Tsukki complains and I roll my eyes, he's probably just bitchy cause the serve hurt his arms.

"VOLLEYBALL IS ALL ABOUT EVERYBODY ON THIS SIDE OF THE NET, BECAUSE WE ARE ALL ALLIES, NO EXCEPTIONS!" Shou-chan shouts, reminding me of Tanaka. I notice the creeped out look on Tsukki's face and I smirk.

"Does having Shou-chan call you an ally make you uncomfortable Tsukki? You know you're my friend and ally too right?" I say and he glares at me, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"The concept of us being friends only goes one way...airhead"

"Right, bring it!" Daichi-san says, stepping in front of us three, I skip up next to him, sticking my middle fingers up at Oinkawa and glaring at him darkly.

"Yeah, this time you'll be the one getting hit in the head by a ball!" I shout.

Oikawa serves, I go to receive it, but it flies past me, I raise an eyebrow, Tsukki-chan is in the perfect position...maybe I should leave it to him.

Tsukki-chan receives it pretty good, even if it makes a free ball.

I hug Tsukki-chan.

"I'm so proudddd Tsukkki!" I shout and he pushes me off him, glaring at me.

"You're really freaking me out with that, being so hugable yet so vulgar" He sneers and I rub my chin. _Crap_ he's right...

The other team spikes and Shou-chan one touches it, I take the receive, wanting nothing more but success for my spiker.

"GOO SHOU-CHAN!" I cheer, Kageyama serves and Shou-chan spikes, it was a perfectly amazing super spike. And it flies right past Oinkawa.

"Yahhhhoooooo!" I shout really loudly, jumping up with Shou-chan. We high five mid air and I start pissing myself laughing. We looked like frogs! Shou-chan starts laughing too, and soon the whole team (besides our emo Kageyama and our too cool kid Tsukki-chan) burst into giggling fits.

 _Outside the gym:_ _Screw you Oinkawa!_

Daichi-san just finished talking when Stupid Oinkawa interrupts, I instantly start glaring at him.

"Ohhhh, as expected from a captain!" He says and both Tanaka and I glare at him, he just had to speak, that mouth looks alot better shut. And bruised. With teeth missing.

"We can hear you," Oinkawa says, sounding offended. Oh...uh whoops?

"Awww, come on, don't be so hard on me, I just came to say hello to an old friend and to be a good sports man."

Oinkawa also compliments Shou-chan on something. I ignore him, I am still pissed. He doesn't deserve to compliment Shou-chan either, thats my job!

"I was only able to join for the last few points but, next time, lets compete from full throttle at the start ok? Your attacks were certainly incredible but..if all your early receives are going to be slow and hesitant then you'll reach your limit sooner, wont you? I am not the only one who hits a strong serve-"

"Mika hits a stronger serve prick!" Tanaka defends me, being pushed away by Daichi.

"You're cool with me Tsukki," I say quietly to the tall blonde, he rolls his eyes and looks away, at least he didn't glare at me.

"-I want to crush my uselessly adorable Kouhai, in a regular game, fair and square, as a setter," Oikawa points at Kageyama.

"IF ITS ABOUT RECEIVES WE'LL DO SPECIAL TRAINING WITH OUR DOKESHI!" Shou-chan shouts, grabbing Tsukki's and my arm. I smirk, Shou-chan you ding dong, I've tried teaching before and it usually didn't end well.

"Oi let go!" Tsukki whisper-shouts, annoyed by the sudden attention on him.

"Receiving isn't something you can improve in a short time, I think Captain-kun knows that well enough" Oikawa says, turning from us, I stick the finger up at his back, making Tanaka snicker.

He says some other boring crap and walks away.

"H-he just likes to rile people up, ignore him Daichi-san" Kageyama tries to comfort Daichi, but Daichi just laughs.

I didn't hear everything Daichi-san said (I was very deep in murderous thoughts), but I hear the last bit.

"Its about time he returned, Karasunos Guardian Deity"

"Eh?"

"HAHA DOKESHI-CHAN YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING!"

"Sh-shut up baldy!"

"OIIII!"

 _The next day after school:_ _OI I KNOW YOU!_

 **Airhead sent a message**  
( **How many tall people does it take to change a lightbulb?)**

 **Tsukki-chan sent a message**  
 **(Really? Tall people jokes? Did you run out of blonde jokes?)**

 **You sent a message**  
 **(2, one to grab the chair and one to ask the short person for help! BAHAHAHA)**

 **Tsukki-chan sent a message**  
 **( who even gave you my number?)**

Shou-chan and I were standing on opposite ends of the gym, watching Kageyama try to knock a bottle over. My plan was that the first time, Shou-chan would try to receive it and the second time I will. Kageyama serves the ball and it almost hits the bottle, almost because Shou-chan jumps in front.

He 'receives' it and it goes flying up the staircase, I hold back laughter and wait for Kageyama to serve again.

After yelling at Shou-chan he does serve again and I run for the ball, From the corner of my eye I see someone else running for it and I trip over, smashing into the back of Shou-chan who was trying to climb the ladder. I only just catch a glimpse at the amazing receive done by the stranger.

Wait...

"OI I KNOW YOU!" I almost shout, before realising that _I_ do not know him, Girly Mika does.

"Ohh, that was an amazing serve, a pretty incredible guys joined up I see" Nishinoya-san says.

"HEEEEEY NOYA-SAAAN!" I hear Tanaka shout, running towards the spiky haired guy.

"Yo Ryuu!"

Ryuu? I WANNA CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!

"Ah, Mika, Hinata, Kageyama, this is 2nd year Nishinoya," Daichi-san explains.

"Oh hey!" The other two shout, I just stare at Nishinoya jealously.

"Yeah Hi," I mutter grumpily, my eyes on my feet.

"Ss...s...SHORTER THAN ME!" Shou-chan shouts and I start pissing myself laughing, my mood instantly lifted by his stupidity.

"HAAH YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU SAY? AND YOU, STOP LAUGHING!" The shortest guy in the gym shouts and I start laughing even more, he thinks he's tough? He practically drooled at me a few days ago!

"Um how tall are you?" Shou-chan asks after I stop howling with laughter.

"159cm!" Tiny shouts proudly.

Then I started laughing again, so much that my stomach was hurting. This tough guy who got suspended is in the 150s? I pretend that I am not 160cms because that would ruin my fun.

"TINYNOYA~" I can't help sing.

The shorty walks towards me angrily and Tanaka tries to calm him down.  
Shou-chan starts crying and averts the short mans attention.

"This is the first time since starting club activities in Highschool that someones been shorter than me, asides from Mika." he whimpers and I start laughing again, Suga-san was worried about Nishitinyman freaking out.

"BEING TALLER AIN'T SUCH A BIG DEAL! DON'T GET ALL HAPPY AND CRY ABOUT IT!" Tinynoya shouts and I giggle, he's like a cricket, tiny and loud.

"So you lot are first years huh?" He asks after calming down.

He chats with Kageyama for a bit, I doze off, even if he was loud I was seriously sleepy, I was up all night trying to talk to Tsukki-chan over the phone.

"I came here because, I liked the girls uniform, Alot!" Nishinoya starts daydreaming and my eyebrow ticks, he's a damn pervert.

"The girls themselves are amazing too. Especially this one girl, she had the greenest eyes and the most beautiful hair, she reminded me of a Hime."

"Hey I think I saw her before too, she the one with the blue and black shoes right?" Tanaka asks and Nishinoya nods.

( _Wait I thought they were white and gold.)_

 _(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA OMG I MAKE MYSELF LAUGH! )_

Poor girl, whoever they are talking about. She has a sad sad life, I mean to have those two remember her shoe colour but not her name, what a bunch of...goofballs! This ain't cinderella.

Kiyoko-chan tries to sneak in, probably avoiding mini pervert and bigger pervert.

"KIYOKO-SAMA I CAME TO SEEE YOU!" Tinynoya shouts, of course, why am I not surprised?

"This midget is weird" I say to Tsukki-chan who laughs dryly.

"You're not entirely tall either Odoke-sha" he teases and I just blush at the nickname.

"Thats such a cute nickname you gave me!" I cheer and he freaks out.

"Your the one that made it up creep" he almost shouts and I laugh sheepishly.

"What about Asahi-san? Did he come back?" Shortinoya asks and I raise an eyebrow, looking at Tsukki-chan who is Equally confused.

Suga-san and Daichi-san look down at their feet sadly.

"No"

"THAT COWARD!" Nishinoya shouts and Tanaka-senpai growls, does he look up to this Asahi man? Should I kill Tinynoya for him? the chances of getting away would be... **LOW.** I hold my nose to stop myself from laughing myself to tears, since the dramatic music was playing this scene must be important.

"Don't talk about our ace like that!"

"SHUT UP! A COWARDS A COWARD IF ASAHI-SAN ISN'T COMING BACK NEITHER AM I" Nishinoya shouts back and everyone goes silent, my shoulders were still shaking violently. He storms out and slams the doors shut behind him. After a few seconds I calm myself down, trying to be serious.

"What was that Takana-senpai?" I ask and Tanaka lets out an irritated breath.

"Theres a bit of an issue between Nishinoya and our ace" He sighs and I nod. Wait where is Shou-chan?

"PLEASE TEACH ME TO DO RECEIVES!"

 _Wait he picked the cranky short guy over me?_

I rush out of the gym, watching the two.

"Nishiya-san your a libero right...a defence specialist" He says and I face palm, his name is Nishinoya.

"Its Nishinoya and let me guess, you think I am a libero because I am short?"

"eh no, its because you're good at receives right?"

"You understand pretty well huh?"

 _I'm the one that taught Shou-chan that!_

I look down at my shoes, my boredom growing with each passing second. Black and blue. That reminds me of something...

"And its because Captain-san called you a guardian deity"

Oh now he's done it, look how flustered he made TinyminyNoya.

"I'm still really clumsy with receives even though its the most important thing in volleyball...so please teach me how you do receives...Nishinoya-senpai!" Shou-chan shouts and I come up behind him and thump him on the head. Shou-chan whines and rubs his head sadly, pouting at me.

"...You...After practise I'll treat yah to an ice pop, I am a senpai after all! I might get you one too-" Nishinoya looks at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"-If you call me senpai" He adds and I facepalm before putting my fist up defiantly.

"I only have one senpai so I'm going to pass!" I shout so Tanaka can hear me.

"Whatever, this doesn't mean I am joining the team or anything...Its just to teach you..Got it!"

 _The next day:_ _serious girl issues!_

After a class with Tsukki and Tadashi I headed off to find Shou-chan and Kingly Kageyama. They had a plan to go meet the ace known as Asahi.

I follow them through the third years hall, knowing all too well what the classes looked like.

"Are you sure you know which class Suga-san is in Mika?" Shou-chan asks and I smile sheepishly, nodding.

"Positive-"

"And how did you figure that out?" I hear Tsukki tease from behind me and I yelp, turning around and looking up at the blonde.

"How'd you get here Tsukki?!" I shout and he rolls his eyes, looking at Tadashi for an explanation.

"Tsukki-chan was wondering why you didn't want to sit with us toda-"

"Shut up and let Mika answer my question" Tsukki-chan interrupts, his face showed clear discomfort. Tadashi smirks but apologises.

"Well I walked into his class once" I admit, walking with the taller first years and letting Shou-chan rush towards some tall guy with long brown hair.

"Excuse me" Shou-chan asks in the background. I look at the tall blonde with a huge smirk on my face.

"So you missed me did ya?" I ask and he scoffs.

"I just missed you buying me stuff" He says and I anime cry onto Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi gently takes me off him and I sigh in a depressed tone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Suga-san asks and the ginger starts stuttering whilst Kageyama looks guilty.

"We came to get Mika" Tadashi attempts and I shrug indifferently, pointing to the two stuttering idiots. Suga-san turns to 'Asahi-san' with a guilty look on his face.

"There are our first years who joined, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamagachi and-"

"Mika!" I shout, jumping between Kageyama and Shou-chan, offering the taller man my hand. The tall guy shivers nervously but takes my hand, his hand completely overlapping mine. We shake hands and I notice Tsukki-chans unimpressed face. Asahi-san starts talking with the ginger and black haired boy, so I walk back with the tall first years.

"You just go around shaking strangers hands- strangers who are bigger and taller than you" He says when I step back in next to him. I roll my eyes, is that his way of being worried about me? A small bead of hope grows in me.

"Hopefully one of them will be a thug" Tsukki-chan adds and I fall to the ground, holding my heart. I look up to see them both walking off, Tadashi waving goodbye guiltily. I jump up and chase after them, out of the corner of my eyes I see a really nice cake and i stare at it, smashing right into Tsukki-chans back. I feel the binder around my chest get looser and my eyes widen, crap, I knew I should've put on my sports one. I quickly turn away from him, my face bright red. Maybe if I run really fast I can get to the toilets and tighten it on time.

But running will make it fall even more.

"Whats the deal airhead?" Tsukki-chan asks, suddenly behind me, I yelp, crossing my arms.

"Can I burrow your jumper?" I shout and he steps back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No?" He asks and I gulp, this is not good. I start 'shivering' really bad and someone sighs, I hear a bag unzip and something soft lands on my shoulder. I move my arms to grab it at the same time Tsukki-chan speaks.

"It's way too big for-" Tsukki suddenly goes silent, I turn my head to make eye contact with him but he was already gone, Tadashi too. What the hell?

I take no time in putting the jumper on, Tsukki-chan had a point, it looked like a short dress on me, I notice that the wraps had almost completely fell and my chest was well...yeah...out.

I run as fast as I can, slamming past people and scaring the crap out of others. I see the door to the boys toilet and I sigh in relief, but as I go to open it someone comes out and bumps right into me, oh dear god.

"Mika?" Daichi asks, he looks at what I am wearing then at my chest, his face suddenly turns slightly pink and he holds the door for me, looking very embarrassed, the second I walk through the door he disappears, I gulp, this is literally the worst. I throw myself into the cubicle and lock it shut.

I rip my shirt and wrap off, taking my sports binder out of my bag and putting it on. I then put my shirt on top and then the jumper on again. I sigh in relief, it would have been so much worse if Tanaka came or Shou-chan.

I flush the toilet and walk to the taps, fixing my hair as I wash my hands, then I dry my hands on some paper towel. I leave the bathrooms, at the same time the bell went, just my luck. I head towards the gym since school just ended I can start volleyball training.

 _Volleyball training:_ _Mika vs Kei?!_

I run into the gym, smashing into another person, gosh today is pissing me off. I look up to see Tadashi, he smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry for running off before Mika, Tsukki-chan just had to go to the toilet, his face was all red and everything" He explains and I nod, giving him Tsukki's jumper before standing on my tippy toes, our faces at the same level.

"You should have waited for my Tadashi" I say in a creepily calm voice, and he shivers, dropping the jumper. I then giggle and grab his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tadashi-chan, I'll forgive you" I say, he nods, a little calmer and I send him a warmish smile before skipping off towards said person.

"Heyyya Tsukki-chan!" I shout and he glances at me, his mouth turns into the shape of a scowl.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly and I go silent, what did I do? I thought we were actually becoming friends.

"Was that jumper important Tsukki?" I ask and his face turns blank, his eyes still cold.

"No not at all, but we need to start training" he points out before walking off towards Tadashi. I frown but shrug it off, walking towards Shou-chan and Kageyama who were doing stretches but as a competition. Shou-chan smiles at me and offers me a seat next to him, but that seat was also next to Kageyama, between them. I shrug, sitting between the two boys and yawning, starting my stretches.

Shou-chan talks my ear off whilst Kageyama doesn't say a word, which confused me. I decide to ignore it as we start our serve practises.

I line up behind Tsukki, I pat his shoulder and he turns his head slightly. He raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can I wear your glasses" I ask and he frowns, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"No"

"But they look so cool and I wanna look cool like you always do!"

"You won't ever look cool with a face like that," He replies and I whine.

"But Kei-"

The blonde suddenly turns around, a smirk on his face.

"Did you just call me Kei?" He asks and I shiver, stepping back. Isn't he meant to be pissed? That was sorta the point.

"Ya'know no one has ever called me that before right airhead? Does that mean you think you're extra special?" He asks and I go a little red, shaking my head.

"O-of course not Tsukki-"

"You think you can call me Tsukki-chan because your 'closer' to me than anyone else here?" He asks, his smirk growing and I step back into Tanaka-senpai who puts an arm on my head, messing up my hair.

"Don't let 'ol Tsukishima get to you, he's just in a bad mood" Tanaka comforts and I smile sheepishly at the second year, showing I was grateful for his 'comforting'.

Tsukki looks at me for a second, his eyes were unreadable. He then serves the ball plainly over the net. I sigh, taking a ball and a deep breath.

I step back a bit from the out of bounds line, letting my breath out as I threw the ball into the air. It flies high above me and I take two big leaps forwards before smashing my hand as hard as I can into it. It flies like a bullet through the gym and smashes just outside the line. Daichi-san rolls his eyes and I giggle sheepishly.

"OH WOW MIKA! IF YOU COULD PUT SOME CONTROL ON THAT KILLER SERVE YOU COULD BEAT THAT MEASLY OIKAWA DOUCHBAG WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!" Tanaka-senpai cheers, high fiving me, making me blush and laugh. I look at Nishinoya-tiny-pants to see his eyes wide with admiration. As a habit I strut over to Tsukki and Tadashi.

"What'd you think of tha..." My voice fades away when Tsukki-chan sends me a bored look.

"You missed" He states, Tadashi looks at me with pity then sends me a small smile. I smile back gently, before glaring at Tsukki-chan.

"Next time I won't miss Tsukishitma" I say, anger building in my chest, I ask Daichi-san for another turn, taking a ball and starting my serve. I look at Tsukki-chan who seemed pretty bored but was watching anyway. I growl, he'll see.

I throw the ball higher into the air this time, smacking it with alot less strength. It lands perfectly in the middle and bounces towards the left, flying towards Tsukki-chan. His eyes widen and he moves, trying to dodge it but it whacks him in the side of the head. It wasn't hard but it was enough to get my point across.

Tanaka starts pissing himself laughing, Shou-chan and Nishishortman too. Kageyama snickers and I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry Tsukishitma-san" I say running towards him. He glares at me, his mouth in a straight line. He then walks off, not even speaking to me. What the hell is his big deal? He's not even going to say some smart ass comment or yell at me?

 _Karasuno's 2nd practise match:_ _But MIKKA loves cats!_

 **Later in the training session!**

ROLLLLLINGGG-" I hear him shout and I laugh, watching Tinynoya run around crazy.

"-THUNDDDDER!" He shouts, receiving the the ball perfectly.

"Ah...yeah nice receive" Suga-san attempts.

"THAT WAS JUST A NORMAL ROLLING RECEIVE, WASN'T IT? WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE 'THUNDER'?" Tanaka-senpai teases.

"Why did you shout like that?" Kageyama asks with a condescending smirk on his face.

"What was that?" Tsukki-chan teases. I gulp sadly, regretting hitting him with the ball. He hasn't spoken to me or even noticed me since. Tadashi just snickers.

"KAGEYAMA! TSUKISHIMA! YAMAGUCHI!, GET OVER HERE! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A LECTURE, SO CROUCH DOWN! NO WAIT SIT DOWN! GET YOURSELVES LOWER THAN MY LINE OF SIGHT!" He shouts, Shou-chan and I cheer.

"Teach me the rolling thunder!" Shou-chan shouts.

"Teach me how to yell so loud!" I shout, earning weird looks from my team. What? the rolling thunder isn't that hard...

Suddenly Takeda-sensei bursts in.

"Thats enough for todaaaay" He says and I nod, lazily stretching my arms out.

"GATHER UP!" Daichi-san shouts and we do as he said.

"So you guys are going to do that again right? The golden week training camp!" He asks and I raise an eyebrow. Camping?

"Yes, we still need A lot more practise after all" Daichi-san says and I gulp, I really dislike camping.

"In that case..."

"I'VE SCHEDULED A PRACTISE MATCH! FOR THE FINAL DAY OF THE GOLDEN WEEK!" He shouts and I gulp again, looks like I have to go.

"A-against who?" Suga-san asks.

"How reliable Take-chan! What happened?" Tanaka praises.

"The Tokyo veteran, Nekoma highschool" He says and I tip my head to the left slightly. Nekoma...

"By Nekoma you mean the school thats always been our destined rivals?" Suga-san asks.

"Yup!" Takeda-sensei agrees, making him gasp.

"If I remember right, they're commonly called 'the cats' right?"

The cats?

"Oh I _love_ cats" I cheer and everyone looks at me, probably in the middle of something.

"But its cats vs crows" Shou-chan says and my eyes widen.

"BUT CATS ARE SO CUTEEE!"

"Crows are cute too Mika" Tadashi tries but I already started pouting.

A shadow appears over me and I start shivering, is that Daichi-san?

"They might have cute cats..." I hear Tsukki-chan say, his voice completely serious.

"But we have an airhead to piss them off and get them off their games" He mutters, sounding bored. My eyes widen, this must be his way of saying sorry.

"TSUKKKI-CHAN!" I cheer, pulling him into a massive hug, squeezing him to death.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me!" I cheer and he pushes me off him, rolling his eyes.

"You hit like a girl, Airhead"

The team continues with their talking and I overhear something shortynoya says to Daichi-san.

"Sorry, I won't be going to the practise match" He says seriously and my eyes widen, but he's a really important player in the team!

"Because Azume isn't coming back huh?" Daichi-san says calmly. I sigh, stepping back from them. I can't eavesdrop on this, it has nothing to do with me.

"MIIIKA!" Shou-chan shouts, grabbing my arm, I giggle and rub his hair, the two of us end up play fighting.

"Lets go ask Noya-san to do the rolling thunder!" He says after we stop and I hum, making him pout.

"Pleasssse Mika!"

"But I could do the rolling thunder..."

"BUT MIKAAA-"

"Fine, just this once Shou-chan" I say and he jumps high into the air, cheering. He pulls me towards Tinynoya and Daichi-san, a volleyball somehow in his hands.

"Noya-san! One more time, do the rolling thunder!" Shou-chan interrupts and I wave at them sheepishly.

"Okay?" Daichi-san ignores us, making poor simple Shou-chan confused. I rub his hair, trying to help but he pouts, walking away. I grab Shou-chans shoulders, smirking.

"DON'T WORRY SHOU-CHAN, I CAN DO THE ROLLING THUNDER EVEN BETTER THEN THAT SHORTYNOYA-"

"You wanna piece of me Mika?" Nishishortman stomps towards me, rolling his sleeves up. Shou-chan smiles brightly at me and I just smirk.

"Lets have a rolling thunder battle!" I shout back, and Shortynoya grins, asking Kageyama for a serve.

"This is ridiculous" Tsukki says and I roll my eyes.

 _Later_

By now everyone was finally calming down, getting ready to leave. Kageyama was drinking and I was doing my laces whilst Shou-chan started talking.

"If Asahi-san comes back maybe Sugawara-san and Nishinoya-san would feel better about stuff-"

"Don't care" Kageyama says plainly, continuing his drink.

"He says its because Asahi-san is the type who feels doubly responsible, but I get that sort of feeling from Sugawara-san too" Shou-chan continues, making me laugh, he just doesn't stop.

"Each of them feels responsible, however, theres no way someone can win on their own"

I jump up and point at Kingly Kageyama.

"YEAH RIGHT ÕU-SAMA, THATS THE KINDA STUFF YOU'D DISAGREE WITH A FEW DAYS AGO!" I shout and he glares at me, his cheeks the tiniest bit pink.

"I REMEMBER YOUR PERSONALITY PERFECTLY-" Shou-chan flattens his hair to look like Kageyama.

"I'm Kageyama and I want to Serve, receive, toss and spike all by myself-"

"SHUT UP!" Kageyama shouts, picking up Shou-chan.

"I think It'll be fine to play like that" Shou-chan adds.

Kageyama 'throws' Shou-chan which causes me to believe that Shou-chan is really light. Then Shou-chan lands perfectly like a cat and I laugh.

"Everyone on this side of the net might be allies without exception, but I don't want this side to have a strained atmosphere" Shou-chan says dead serious.

"Then What can we do to get Asahi-san to come back?" I ask.


	6. Chapter 5: Mika is good at friending

**The next day at training**

"ONE MORE ONE MORE!"

"Shut up I get it" Kageyama yells back, tossing the ball to Shou-chan who hits it incredibly hard. I smile widely, looking at Tsukki-chan who crosses his arms.

"Whats that look?" He asks and I laugh evilly. I really wanted to train.

"You wanna practise Receives Tsukki?" I say in a creepy voice and he sighs, taking his place on the opposite side of the court.

"Tadashi you toooo!" I say and Tadashi takes a spot next to Tsukki-chan. The taller blonde mutters something to Tadashi and Tadashi moves away from him, his eyes trained and focused on me. So they knew about my hat trick, I'll get them anyway, I obviously know other tricks. I throw the ball really high into the air, the highest I have ever thrown it. I then jump up as high as my legs could take me and hit the ball with all my might, the ball will leave a bruise on my hand, I already know it. The ball flies crazy fast, like some bullet, it smashes right by Tadashi foot. The sound was so loud it made poor Tadashi scream..

My best serve. The bullet serve...

"Owowowowowo" I whine, shaking my hand around. My whole palm was a light red.

"ALRIGHTTT! WE ARE GOING TO SCORE WITH QUICKS AND BULLET SERVES AGAINST THE CATS!" Shou-chan shouts really loudly, whilst Kageyama comes up to me and grabs my bruised hand, a small frown on his face. He looks at me face, an odd sparkle in his eyes.

"Can you teach me how to serve like that?" He asks, all competitiveness gone. I frown, tipping my head to the left before laughing really loudly.

"No way Kingly Kageyama, This serves all I have now" I say, nodding my head in Shortynoya's direction.

"He can receive better then me, so I need to have at least a chance of being a pinch server" I say and he grumbles under his breath, making me laugh. He storms off and I run to Tsukki-chan, still holding my sore hand.

"Tsukki-chaaan, can you help with my hand?" I ask and he looks at the bruised up hand, he raises an eyebrow.

"That was stupid of you, but whatever, I Guess I can wrap a bandage on it" He says lazily, walking over to the first aid kit. He takes out a bandage and grabs my hand, he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and starts wrapping my hand, I wince as he hits the bruised parts.

"Sorry, for someone who serves like that I'd expect your hands to be less soft" He complains, his nose a reddish colour.

"Was that a compliment?" I ask and he finishes, dropping my hand.

"You're a guy with woman hands" He teases, walking off. I feel an imaginary arrow go through my heart and I fall to my knees.

"Whyyyy?" I ask no one, acting super over dramatic.

After calming down I run to Tanaka-senpai and ShortyNoya, waving with my bandaged hand.

"Hey Tanaka-senpai!" I cheer and he grins at me, before pointing at me bandaged hand.

"Was that because of your serve?" He asks and I nod sheepishly. He laughs and Tinynoya just smirks at me.

"I can't wait to receive that serve, it'll be amazing" He says and I notice some bruises on his arm. I look down at my arms to see similar bruises, hm, I guess he's pretty cool. Maybe even Senpai worthy.

"Noya-san you're such a cool guy!" Tanaka-senpai cheers randomly.

I stare at Nishishorty for a second, biting my lip. I swallow my pride and-

"NISHINOYA-SENPAI TEACH ME HOW TO RECEIVE LIKE THAT!" I shout and he starts anime crying.

"Mika I thought I was your senpai!" Tanaka complains, holding his heart.

"Of course I will!" Nishinoya shouts back, suddenly the doors of the gym open.

"Good work today" Takeda-sensei says, my eyes land on my boss and I gulp, stepping back a bit, this is not good.

"Gather u-ehhh?" Daichi-san stops too, noticing the blonde man.

"I'll introduce you! Starting today this is who will be responsible of coaching..Ukai-kun!" Takeda-sensei shouts and I avoid eye contact. Talk about a rock and a hard place.

"C-coaching? Really? He will?" Daichi-san shouts.

"Eh, he's the guy from Sakanoshita right? Is he really a coach?"

Yeah, I would know, he taught me strategic serves. Well he taught girly Mika.

"He is an alumnus of this school and Coach Ukai's grandson" Takeda-sensei claims and I sigh under my breath, this is crazy bad for me. My heart seemed to beat even faster and my lungs felt frozen even whilst I was breathing, I didn't get the release that breathing usually brought. I didn't get anything.

"AAALRIGHT! ITS ABOUT TIME TO GET STARTED" Ukai-san shouts and I jump, grabbing Kageyama's arm. He looks down at me with confusion, but his eyes widen and he frowns a bit, his eyes looking concerned.

"Why's your face wet? Did you hurt your hand that bad? Whats wrong Mika?" He asks and I quickly use my sleeve to dry my face before sending him a fake smile.

"Don't stress it Kageyama, it was just a late reaction to my hand and that bullet serve" I lie easily and he stares at me, his blue eyes dead serious.

"Go wash your face, Dõkeshi" He commands and I poke my tongue out at him, taking off and doing it anyway. He thinks he can tell me what to do just because he's a king. Humph.

"AH! ITS ASAHI-SAN!" Shou-chan shouts, I dry my face on the towel and look up at the ginger, a small smile on our face, so our pep talk worked?

"THE HECK? A LATE COMER HUH? YOU MESSING WITH ME HUH? WHATS YOUR POSITION!?" Ukai-san shouts and I gulp, Asahi-san is more frigid then me so theres no way he'll defy Ukai-san in coach mode.

"Ah-er Wingspiker" I hear Asahi-san stutter, this makes the small smile turn into a cheeky grin. This is great.

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PEOPLE SO WARM UP QUICKLY AND GET IN HERE..."

"RIGHT NOW!"

Geez, Ukai-san is never going to give us a break, he's a freaking spastic when he goes volleyball mode. Slowly Asahi-san steps into the gym, he looked embarrassed and ashamed. I mumble under my breath, running towards him with a smirk on my face, I stop right in front of him.

"My team will destroy you!" I shout, sticking the finger up at him. Tanaka-senpai punches me on the top of the head and drags me away from Asahi-san by my hair.

"Why would you do that?!" He shouts and I rub my head crankily. I poke my tongue out at him and he goes crazy, the two of us have a glare down.

"You guys lend us one of your setters" Ukai-san says and Tanaka goes quiet. Suga-san starts walking to the other side with the older men.

"NAH UH NO WAY AM I PLAYING WITH STINKY KAGEYAMA!" I shout and Tanaka-senpai punches me on the head again.

"Shush, they are having a moment" Tanaka-senpai growls and I pout, rubbing my head, fight me bald eagle.

After Suga-san, Kageyama and Asahi-san have their 'moment' we get in our places. I am standing opposite of Asahi-san so I decide to spook him out with a cool glare of mine. He notices me and shivers. I start laughing evilly but then I see Tanaka-senpai come towards me and I gulp.

 _Thunk!_

"Senpai if you keep punching me on the head like that I'll lose brain cells" I complain and he laughs, but then scolds me. The ball is given to Kageyama and he serves, I continue to rub my sore head.

"Tsukki-chan I'm really concerned about my intelligenc-"

"Me too" He snickers and I growl, stomping my foot.

"I wasn't finished, I was going to say about my intelligence getting worse from all these hits to the head" I finish and he continues snickering. Kageyama serves and Nishishortguy receives it. Suga-san sets the ball perfectly and one of the old guys spikes it. That would be an easy receive.

"Tsukki-chan that would be an easy...oh no the ball already fell" I mutter sheepishly and I see Tanaka-senpai glaring at me. He walks slowly towards me and I cover my head.

"Tanaka-senpai I'm sorry I was trying to train Tsukki-chan" I whine and he stays silent. I move my hands and...

 _Thunk!_

"YOW!" I shout and Tsukki-chan snickers again, I poke my tongue out at him. Asahi-san serves and I elbow Tanaka-senpai, he turns and goes to punch me but I expertly jump to receive the ball. It perfectly goes to Kageyama, I couldn't have made it easier for him.

Kageyama serves it and Shou-chan smashes the ball. It was their normal _er_ quick attack, I smile evilly and poke Tanaka-senpai. He turns and looks down at me, confused.

"You'rrrreee welcomee senpaiii" I say sneakily and he stares at me, before smacking my shoulder.

"Good receive, keep it up Dõkeshi-chan"

I go silent for a few seconds.

"TSUKKI-CHAN DID YA HEAR THAT HE CALLED ME DÕKESHI-CHAN!"

"Well of course I heard it I have ears don't I? And stop shouting like a pelican" He grumbles.

"Its your serve Hinata" Kageyama interrupts and I send Tsukki a death glare. Shou-chan starts his serve but I quickly cover the back of my head.

"OIIII OIII MIKA WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" Shou-chan shouts and I turn around, smiling sheepishly.

"No reason..." I turn back around, not moving my arms. My poor brain has taken enough abuse today. He serves and its a net ball, heh netball. The other team does stuff and Asahi-san ends up being the spiker. I relax, havin faith in Tsukki and Senpai. Oh and in Kingly Kageyama too I suppose.

Yes! They block it! Wait hold on! Tinynoya! He receives it and excitement builds in me, that is AMAZING! I HAVE GOT TO LEARN THAT!

"SUGA-SAN, ONE MORE TIME! UNTIL IT COMES THROUGH!" Kageyama shouts.

"You're a real sadist õu-sama" Tsukki-chan teases and I agree silently.

"HUUUUH?!" Kageyama shouts.

Asahi-san calls for the ball then spikes, I gulp, this is going to be it. The day I die...it is today. It goes right between Tanaka-senpai and Tsukki-chan, oh no I hope they're ok. OH CRAP BUT WHAT ABOUT ME. I gulp, I guess trying to receive it better than...losing a point? I stay put my arms in position. Everyone had expected the spot to be clear, even I did. So when the ball slams into my arms at a speed like that I tried very hard to not lose composure. It was a perfect receive...only problem was...no one was ready for it... are you freaking _kidding_ me?

I stomp up behind the three blockers-no DING DONG DICKHEADS angrily. I punch Tanaka-senpai on the top of the head, I kick Kageyama in the back and Karate chop Tsukki-chan on the head.

"HAVE SOME FAITH IN YOUR DÕKESHI DAMNIT! I TOTALLY HAD THAT YOU-YOU STUPID DUNCE BLOCKHEADS!" I shout angrily, Shou-chan and Daichi-san calm me down, aka drag me away, and we continue playing, I was rotated to the front with Tsukki-chan and Kageyama. At that moment I noticed how sore my arms were. Now that I was at the front I decided to glare at Asahi-san, showing him my bruised arms and hand. I look to my left, sending a death glare to Tsukki-chan and Kageyama. Kageyama pales and Tsukki-chan gulps, it was almost unnoticeable. I look at the scores...

 **3-2** (thanks to the baka blockers we were at 2)

Tanaka-senpai serves and the game continues.

 _Later in the game..._

 **7-6** still loooosing

"Mika nice serve" Kageyama attempts, probably not wanting to anger me further. I growl, throwing the ball high into the air, I jump up after it and slam my hand into-

"OwOWOWOWOWOWOW!" I shout after I hit the ball. Because I forgot about the bruises the serve was weak and it wasn't accurate at all.

"Do you need to be taken off?" Daichi-san asks nicely and I blink, looking At him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding? No way" When I say that Ukai-san sits back down. He looked worried but intrigued.

 **Ukai's pov for a quick sec...**

 _That_ Mika _fella, he doesn't cease to amaze. First with the unbelievable receive(s) and the agility. Then with the positive mood he manages to spread through his side of the net. And now, that serve. Of course with a sore hand it was worse than average but he's clearly got skill. Sugawara and Nishinoya both flinched when he hit it and his whole team looked excited for free points._

 _I have got to see this kid serve at good condition._

 **Mika's pov again!**

The other team receives my serve but then its a free ball. I go to receive it but Daichia-san stops me, he receives it to Kageyama who sets it for Shou-chan.

This is their wild crazy amazing perfect quick attack. I was going to cheer but I turn to look at Daichi-san. He better have a good reason...

"Why'd you take my receive?" I ask and he stares at me with worry.

"Look at your arms...just let Ennoshita play Mika" He says and my eyes widen, he's not telling me to switch out is he? My eyebrow twitches and he raises his eyebrow.

"Daichi-san..." I stop, looking at Ennoshita and sighing.

"Call Timeout, I'll go switch with Enno-"

"THAT WAS AMAZING SHOUYOU! WHAT THE HECK I ENDED UP WATCHING YOU WITHOUT REALISING!" Tinynoya shouts and I look at the proud ginger. I wanna make sure he gets to spike too, since for so long he didn't have enough people in his team or a good enough setter.

"OOOOOI!"

"WHY'D YOU JUMP JUST NOW SHORTY?" Ukai-san shouts and I gulp, I know this all too well.

"Because the toss will come to me where ever I am" Shou-chan replies.

"WHAT THE HECK! ARE YOU GUYS _WEIRDOS_!" Ukai-san shouts and I snicker whilst Tsukki-chan just _tsks._

 _Just by that I knew Ukai-san would stay to coach us..._

Oh crap, if we just got a point that means that I gotta serve again. Uhhhgggghhgghhhg

 **End of the first set...**

"UGHHHHHH!" I shout to myself, making Tsukki-chan snicker.

"It wasn't your fault we lost ya'know" Shou-chan tries but I ignore him.

"Damn, this is the first time I've actually been pissed about losing a practise set, looks like we'll have to kick ass this time" I say to myself but Tanaka-senpai overhears it.

"Woah Mika, you sure you can play? Your arms look like they could use a break" Tanaka-senpai points out and I shrug.

"I'll play until they bleed senpai" I say, trying hard to sound cool, well cool _er_ than I already am.

"Chyeah right" Tsukki-chan mutters at the same time Tanaka-senpai coos me.

"AWE YOUR ONLY AS COOL AS YOUR SENPAI!" He shouts and I laugh, agreeing with him. I go to my bottle to get a drink, this happened to be next to Kageyama who was tying his laces. I start drinking when he speaks to me.

"That kick hurt you know" he mutters and I look at him with a scary face.

"That receive hurt too jerk" I growl, drinking again. It goes silent for a while.

"Whats your last name?" He asks and I frown, whats his deal? Did I hit him too hard? What an idiot.

 _"_ Kimamori..." I mutter, putting my bottle down and staring at him.

"Kimamori-chan huh?" He asks and my face reddens slightly. Maybe if we met like normal people meet, thats what he would call me. Psh, I'd probably still prefer Mika to be blatantly honest.

"Whats your first name?" I ask and he frowns.

"Tobio..." He mutters and his cheeks turn red. A smirk grows on my face as I help him up.

"Is this the first time you've told a girl your first name?" I ask and his face gets even redder.

"No!" He shouts and I just start laughing, patting his back.

"Can I call you Tobio-chan-"

"No way thats what Oikawa calls me"

"Hmmm Tobio-sama-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Sheeesh fine..."

The whistle blows and I smirk.

"I wanna toss...Tobio" I tease before running onto the court, fired up and ready to win.

"TSUKKIIIII-CHAAN GIVE ME SOME WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT!" I shout at the blonde. He frowns at me.

"Uhh...don't break a leg?"

"So caring!" I 'fawn' and he sends me a creeped out look.

 _Later in the match (SORRY BUT THE MANGA SKIPS A LOT AND THIS PRACTISE MATCH IS ONLY ON THE SECOND SET SO I GOTTA SPEED THINGS UP!)_

The ball got set by Suga-san and I watch it. Asahi-san spikes it and I go for the receive. Huh the balls heading straight for Shou-chan...I slow down before noticing he was spaced out.

"SHIT!" I can't help shouting, I run as fast as I can towards him. He looks over at me and it felt like slow motion. **BAM!**

The ball smashes him in the face and everyone freaks out, besides Kageyama and Tsukki-chan. I quickly run towards him, same as Daichi-san, Tinynoya and Tanaka.

"Shou-chaan I'm sorry" I apologise and Tsukki-chan just tsks.

"Any way you look at it, it's his fault for spacing out" He says and I sigh, of course he's got a mean comment.

"Ah I'm ok, sorry about that!" Shou-chan shouts, making me jump. Everyone says something but I zone out. I could have received that but instead I was selfish and thought _oh let shou-chan try to receive the aces bullet like spike, even though he's the worst receiver._

"Idiot" I mutter to myself, I walk towards Tsukki-chan who seemed unimpressed. I mutter stuff to myself and he glances at me.

"Huh?" He asks and I sigh.

"I said I'm an idiot" I tell him and he raises an eyebrow.

"That's obvious, airhead,"

"You should've comforted me, that's why I came here, jerk!"

"Why would I?"

"Because that's what caring friends do!"

"But I don't care,"

"Yeah but you never said you're not my friend!"

"Fineee..." Tsukki-chan goes silent.

"I'm not your friend," He finally says and I hold my heart, anime crying.

"You cut me deep-"

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN TALL WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND AT ALL!" Shou-chan shouts really loud and I look at him, he looked really upset.

"Oi-"

Someone comes in and tells us to pack up, Takeda-senpai talks with him whilst I watch Shou-chan. He turns away from everyone and I sigh, walking towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Shou-Shouyou...You know I will always understand you" I say and he smiles at me.

"I ended up yelling at Kageyama but I'm the one who interrupted the match" He says and I nod, completely getting why he was angry.

"This match is messing me up too Shou-chan, don't worry" I say, giving him a warm smile. He looks back at me sadly.

"Thanks Mika..."

Guilt sets in my stomach. I can't believe Kageyama know's my gender when my best friend doesn't. _Then tell him baka._ No, maybe later.

 _Later in the match (don't kill meeee)_

 _ **14-9 (we really suck right now)**_

"Um excuse me" Kageyama interrupts and the two blockers look at him.

"My next toss will be to him so...block him with everything you've got" He says and I facepalm, way to put the pressure on him Tobio-sama.

"Whats this? Provoking us are yah?!" The older man shouts and I elbow Tsukki-chan.

"What is kingly Kageyama doing anyway?" I ask, Tsukki-chan shrugs.

"I'd hate to be inside his brain" He says and I nod slowly, snickering.

"Have you ever said something nice about Oū-sama?"

"Course not"

"Have you ever said anything nice about Tadashi? Your best friend?" I try and Tsukki looks away from me, irritated.

"Just shut up Airhead"

 **End of match (cuz I can :P)**

Everyone huddles up, I was between Tanaka and Kageyama, everyone shouts out Osu. I look at Tsukki who stayed silent and looked at his feet and Tadashi was also watching him. Why does Tsukki look so sad?

 _ **On the walk home**_

"Hey Tsukki, I'm sorry about saying that stuff, about how you don't ever compliment people. Its not my business" I apologise and he glances at me, he humphs and shrugs.

"Ok" He says plainly.

"Why won't you let me be your friend?" I mutter and he clenches his fist.

"Why the hell do you care?" He asks, still calm, but it looked like there was something hidden.

"Because you're pretty cool, and you obv-"

"I know you are a girl, Mika."

That was it. The first time. The first time he ever called me by my name.

"So is that what this is? You have some sort of crush on me? Is that why you won't leave me alone?" He asks, more himself then me.

"O-of course not, h-how did you know I was a girl?"

I notice Tsukki's face turn really red and he looks away.

"I'm not stupid" He mutters and I gulp.

"It has nothing to do with a stupid crush, I promise" I murmur and he nods slowly.

"Good"

We continue walking in silence, suddenly I remember that its a Friday and I actually invited Tadashi over to my house on Saturday, the two of us have been messaging a lot and we both like the same anime so we were going to watch the last episode together.

"Uh, on a completely new topic, I invited Yamaguchi to my house"

"What? Why?" Tsukki asks, actually looking at me.

"Don't worry I don't like him either-"

"So who is it? Thats gotta be it right? The reason, its a crush"

"N-no-"

"Is it Õu-sama? What about Shrimpy? Or Tanaka-san? Or are you going for a third year like Sugawara-san?-"

"THATS NOT IT YOU IDIOT!" I shout and he looks at me funny.

"I-you don't need to know why. I-I have my reasons" I say to myself and he shrugs.

"Whatever"

Crap its the awkward silence again. What do I do? I'm good with fighting and stuff but not talking to boys emotionally! _I suck at that._

"Anyway, I invited Yamaguchi over to watch *name of whatever anime* and I was wondering if you wanted to join us" I say slowly and Tsukki smirks before scoffing.

"You're an otaku-"

"N-NO!"

"So the reason you joined is for a reverse harem like deal? Wow" He snickers and my whole face turns red.

"NO WAY!" I shout and he starts snickering even more.

"Wait how do you know what reverse harem means? Did you watch *that one anime with reverse harem* too?" I ask him and he instantly stops laughing.

"Tadashi talks to me about it a lot" he says and I roll my eyes, deciding not to argue about it with him.

We get to our houses and he almost walks off when I grab his arm.

"Tsukki-"

"Yeah?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Can we talk more, I sorta want to get to know you better" I mutter, my whole face red. _I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I'm just stubborn and haven't had a close friend besides Shou-chan._ I take my phone out and send a quick message to Kageyama before looking up.

"Uh I should go to my house, airhead" He deadpans, continuing to walk off. His hand reaches for the door handle when suddenly the door bursts open and an older looking boy jumps out of the door.

"Heya Kei-" he puts a big container in the taller boys hands before slamming the wooden door shut.

I look up at Tsukki awkwardly.

"GO GET HER TIGER!" The boy shouts and Tsukki growls under his breath angrily. He tries to open the door but its locked.

"Who was that?" I ask and he turns around, walking towards me with an obviously pissed off look on his face.

"My stupid Oniisan, mind if we eat at yours?" He asks, I sniff the air and my eyes widen. My mum used to make this!

"Why not" I say smugly and he just glares at me. We both walk towards my house, I skip ahead of him and unlock the door, I hold the door open for him and he walks in. He looks at the floor where we take our shoes off and his eyes widen.

"You live alone?" He asks, sounding pretty uninterested. I bite my lip, crap I forgot about that. He takes his shoes off before following me into my kitchen. He seemed fairly irritated with this situation.

"Yeah I do" I say finally, taking out three bowls.

"Why'd you grab three?"

 _Knock knock_

"I invited a friend of mine who also knew-"

"Did you just say knock knock?"

I ignore Tsukki and get the door for Kageyama, who for some reason had Shou-chan next to him. Seriously...

My eyes widen and I send Kageyama a look to which he shrugs. My eyebrow twitches and I glare at him.

"Uh well things happened" He murmurs. Shou-chan takes his shoes off eagerly and starts exploring my house. Kageyama also slips his shoes off and shuts the door behind him.

"Uwahh Mikaaa your house is still so clean!" He says and I smile at him sheepishly. Kageyama wanders by slowly, looking at photos on the walls.

"Family on a vacation?" He asks me and I gulp. Shou-chan runs to us, his smile falters when he looks at the family photo.

"Hey hey! Bakageyama, come with me to check out the size of Mika's tv!" Shou-chan grabs Kageyama and drags him away. Looks like my plans have changed, instead of a calm chat, I might be throwing a sleepover. I walk back into the kitchen to see Tsukki messaging on his phone. He looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"When'd you invite those two?"

"I literally texted Kageyama while your brother gave you food I'm not sure why Shou-chan rocked up too" I groan tiredly, hearing the two running around upstairs, there will be blood if they go into my room, and spleens...and judo flips...

"Would your parents approve of you having four guys over? Without adult supervision too-"

"Just set up the food-"

"We need another two bowls"

"Two?"

"I invited Yamaguchi-"

"WHAT?!" I shout and he shrugs.

"There's a lot of food airhead"

"Food?" Kageyama and Shou-chan ask in unison, suddenly right next to us. I yelp in shock and Tsukki clicks his tongue. I get out some more bowls and spoons whilst he serves the soup like meal. Kageyama walks up to me whilst Shou-chan messes with my tv.

"So whats the deal?"

"What deal?"

"Where are your parents?"

I look down for a second before smiling at him. He stares at me.

"They're dead.." His eyes widen and he goes to speak but I walk off, sitting with Shou-chan.

"Are we having a sleepover Mika!? It could be like a first years only thing!" He shouts and I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, why not"

"I can't believe you invited that jerk Tsukishima though-"

"Yeah.. me neither" I say wearily and he laughs. The doorbell rings and I tell Tsukki to get the door. He does and Yamaguchi comes running in.

"I heard the news! MIKA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GIRL!" He shouts, oh crap!

Shou-chan looks at me with wide eyes. What do I do? I bury my face in the pillows and prey to volleyball god that Tsukki gets punched. Maybe by me. Actually definitely by me. In Fact I jump up, run to the kitchen and punch Tsukki right in the stomach. Before turning around and taking a deep breath.

"Well now that you're all her-"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD THAT YAMAGUCHI BEFORE YOU TOLD ME!" Shou-chan shouts before hugging me. My eyes widen and we lock eye contact. He smiles and I raise an eyebrow.

"I already thought there was something strange about you, and I sorta figured thats why you invited Kageyama and me over" He says and I frown, he actually sounds pretty smart.

"So-so you aren't mad?" I ask and he shakes his head, stepping back.

"Of course not, Mika-chan-" he puts his fist out in front of him.

"We're best friends, right?" He asks and I laugh, fist bumping the ginger.

"If you two shrimps are done, the food is ready" Tsukki mutters lazily and I jump into action, taking the bowls and putting them on the table. We all sit down around said table.

"Itadakimas" We all say in harmony before digging in. Well me, Shou-chan and Kageyama do.

"Tell your mum her cooking is amazingg" I say to Tsukki who slowly swallows his soup. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"What? You aren't trying to brag your mums cooking over mine?" He asks and Shou-chan starts choking on his soup.

"Screw you" I murmur, practically drinking my soup down.

"So can I still stay the night?" Shou-chan asks and I smile at him, I felt like showing off that I finished first but I held back.

"Of course-"

"But he's a boy!" Yamaguchi argues and the ginger stares at him with shock.

"Me and Mika are best friends, like you and Tsukishima-"

Tsukki chokes on his soup but doesn't say anything, thats so mean!

"Then I'm staying too! I was already going to hang out with Mika anyway." Yamaguchi declares and I roll my eyes, finishing my food before looking at Kageyama.

"You staying too Õu-sama?" I ask and he shrugs, his face turning red. Shou-chan punches his shoulder and says that it could be like a first year party.

"Whatever I'll stay, I guess," Kageyama finally says, setting his bowl down. We all face Tsukki who was eating calmly. He notices us staring and rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I-"

"YAY TSUKKI IS STAYING!" Yamaguchi and I shout, I jump up, running up the stairs and going into my room. I grab my blankets and pillows before running back down the stairs.

"FIRST YEAR SLEEPOVER-YUAHH!" I shout as I fall down the steps, I go flying into Kageyama, looking like a big ball of blankets and pillows. He shouts out in pain and I hear everyone else snicker and laugh. Shou-chan helps unwrap the blankets from me before sending me a cheeky smile.

"LETS GO LOOK AT MIKA'S ROOM" He shouts, throwing the blankets over my face. I struggle to unwrap myself, bumping my head on something wooden whilst doing so.

"I'M GOING TO RIP OUT ALL YOUR SPLEENS DAMMIT!" I scream after breaking out of my blankety prison, I grab a plastic hammer and run up the stairs at full speed. The door for my room locks shut just as I grab the handle and I swear steam pours from my ears. I slam my fists against the door.

"I'M GOING TO JUDO FLIP YOU IDIOTS OFF A CLIFF"

"Whats the password?" I hear Tsukki ask, I can practically hear his smirk. I punch the door where I thought I heard his voice and I hear a smash.

"HAHAHAHA JERKISHIMA JUST GOT THE SCARED BY A LITTLE GIRL!" Shou-chan shouts at the same time Tadashi asks if Tsukki is ok.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME HINATA?!" I shout, punching the door even harder. I hear Shou-chan scream loudly and I let out an animalistic growl, grabbing my key from my pocket and unlocking the door. I go silent.

"Hey did she die?"

"Maybe, hope so"

"YAGHHHHHH!" I scream, kicking the door open and hitting Tsukki on the head with the hammer like 20 times, punching Kageyama and Karate chopping Shou-chan all in like 40 seconds.

I throw Shou-chan down the stairs, Judo flip Tsukki into a wall, pretty sure Kageyama isn't breathing and Tadashi... he's too cute to beat up.

I do shove them all down the stairs though. After they untangle themselves they look up at me to see me laughing heroically with a hand on my hip and a fist raised into the air.

"JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED MY FRIENDS!" I shout before pounding down the stairs and bellyflopping onto the four boys.


	7. crack chapter

**MIKA'S AMAZING ADVENTURES WITH...** _The First Years!_

"Hmmmnnnnnn...Hnnnnnnnnnnn...MIKA!" Shou-chan shouts and I rip my eyes away from the beautiful handsome *fav anime guy* and look at the bored Ginger.

"I don't like this anime!" He says and my eyes widen in shock, Tadashi gasps.

"HOW COULD YOU?" We shout in harmony, I high five Tadashi before raising an eyebrow at Shou-chan, next to him was Kageyama who looked equally bored. Suddenly an evil look grows on the gingers face, huh? Should I be scared...

"You should dress up as a girl!" Shou-chan shouts. Everyone goes silent, all that could be heard was the outro song of *favourite anime* and maybe some cars outside. He's kidding right? Why would he want to see me dressed up as a girl, well as myself since I am a girl.

Maybe its because he has only seen 'boy' Mika so he finds it hard to believe there is a 'girl' Mika. Is Mika even a boys name?

"So will you do it?" Shou-chan persists and I gulp nervously.

"Don't worry, if any of us think anything we know you can beat us all up in like 20 seconds" Tadashi tries to comfort me. I take my remote and pause *favourite anime*, taking the blankets off me.

I really had to ask them a question. _Girly Bra or sports bra?_ I mean I could just wear a sports one, but is that not girly enough? I'm definitely sleeping in a sports one because as much as I trust these guys I have a habit of sleep spooning and it would just be awkward ya know?. Maybe I'll wear a girly one and change when I want. Ugh thats too much effort...

I look up and see everyone, even Tsukki-chan blushing, Shou-chan was holding his nose.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask and they all nod, making my face turn red. I'M NOT SAFE IN MY OWN THOUGHTS!

"Its y-your choice M-MIKA-CHAN!" Shou-chan suddenly takes off to the kitchen and grabs a tea towel, covering his nose. Not long after Tadashi even had a nose bleed, which surprised me. They must be really pure souls to have nose bleeds about me talking about bras...poor things...Wait then does that mean Tsukki and Kageyama have a dirty mind, Since they hasn't had a nose bleed. Oh my god!

I run up my stairs, and burst into my room before I lock the door shut. I start undressing, taking off my binder in the process. I open my draws, grabbing the only girly clothes I have...

Karasuno girls uniform...

 _Girly bra it is!_

 _ **Several minutes later!**_

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I ask from my room, sticking my head out the door.

"U-uhm no-no its ok M-"

"WELL TOO BAD HERE I AM!" I shout, my face suddenly heating up. Wait, since when did I care? I step out of my room and stand at the top of the stairs. Usually I am so confident, WHATS GOING ON HERE?

"Mi-mika!" Shou-chan shouts, I go even more red, slowly stepping down the stairs. Damn I should have picked sports bra!

I look at Kageyama, whose face was even more red.

"K-kawaii!" Yamaguchi elbows Tsukki, who looks away unimpressed, even though I could tell his face was red.

"Y-your so pretty!" Shou-chan shouts, pulling my by my arms down the steps.

"Good thing those perverts Tanaka and Nishinoya aren't here" I murmur, before looking at Tsukki. We lock eye contact and he smirks.

"Sorry Mika but those two prefer perving on _pretty_ girls-"

"YAGH LET ME AT HIM!" I shout, expecting someone to hold me back, but then I remembered, no one cares! Well besides Tadashi

I fly towards Tsukki and start pinching his red cheeks.

"If I'm not pretty then why are your cheeks so red?!" I shout evilly and he snickers, Tadashi pulls me away and I calm down, eventually.

"Because, you're air conditioner sucks" He mutters and a smirk grows on my face. I bet I can make him have a nosebleed!

By Using my fists?

 _No you idiot, that girlish charm of yours!_

Wait what? I have charm? WHEN!

"Tsu-kki-chan!" I say in a sing song voice, stepping towards him. His eyebrow twitches.

"So creepy" He murmurs.

 _YAGH I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS CHARM CRAP! LETS JUST HUG HIM!_

I fling myself towards the blonde, jumping up and wrapping my arms against his neck. The force causes him to fall with me above him. _Crap! This probably looks really bad! No one will ever forget this!_

I open my eyes to Tsukki's face bright red, I smirk, all thats left to do now is kiss him! _WHATTT? THATS NOT CHARM THATS JUST PLAIN MEAN! HE'S GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK IF THE SUPER CUTE MIKA KISSED HIM!_

 _A heart attack...SWEET!_

I lower my face very close to Tsukki and kiss him on the cheek, suddenly I feel someone grab my feet and pull me off Tsukki.

"MIKAAA THATS JUST PLAIN GROSS!" Shou-chan shouts. I wipe my face, mentally agreeing.

"Hey!" Tadashi argues, holding his blood nose.

I sit up and look at Tsukki, he wasn't there anymore! All that was left were some drops of blood.

I hear Kageyama snicker and everyone turns around.

Tsukki had a tea towel pressed against his face, like he was suffocating himself, he had his back to us so I wasn't sure if he actually had a nose bleed. Kageyama continues to snicker, punching the taller man on the back.

"Not _pretty_ eh?" He teases. Tsukki slowly turns around, a dark look in those eyes hidden behind his glasses. He slowly drops the tea towel, a almost non existent trail of blood down from his nose. His whole face was red.

"Sleep with one eye open, Airhead" He states, before turning back around and washing his face.

"You sure got him Mika!" Shou-chan shouts and I laugh sheepishly, on the inside...I was trying to take out my charming side.

Manly Mika stabs a sword at Charming Mika, the opponent blows at kiss at Manly Mika, making her nose bleed until she dies of blood loss. Suddenly Sarcastic Mika kicks Charming Mika and she goes flying into space...

"I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN!" Charming Mika screams

I blink out of my day dream to see everyone laughing.

"Mika has a weird imagination" Shou-chan giggles.

"Manly Mika?" Kageyama asks.

"Charming Mika?" Yamaguchi asks.

"Sarcastic-oh wait thats just Mika"

I think we can guess who said that last one.

"S-SCREW YOU TSUKKI! I GAVE YOU A NOSEBLEED REMEMBER!"

"How could he forget" Kageyama says with a creepy smirk. Tadashi pokes his tongue out at Kageyama and Shou-chan giggles.

"S-shut up" Tsukki finally says, sitting back down on the mattress we moved into my lounge room. I crawl over next to him, sitting cross legged besides him.

"Sorry Tsukkiii" I pout, he glances at me and his face turns even more red.

"Quit it with that pout" He mutters, I smirk, Shou-chan suddenly jumps between us, sitting in front of me.

"Why are you paying Tsukishima all the attention?! I'm your friend Mika-chan!" Shou-chan shouts and Tsukki pokes his tongue out at him. Tadashi jumps in next to Tsukki and Kageyama next to Shou-chan.

"Lets play a game!" I shout, Kageyama rolls his eyes, Tsukki clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Tadashi smiles and Shou-chan cheers.

"YEYAA! OH LETS PLAY VOLLEYBALL!" Shou-chan cheers and Kageyama punches him on the top of his head.

"She means like truth or dare idiot!"

"Oh...whats that?"

"DUMBASS!" We all shout in harmony.

 _3 hours later_

 _Jk ten minutes later_

"Ok, so I think I get it now...but just in case...start all over again I wasn't listening" Shou-chan says and I facepalm.

"You'll learn while you play" I say and Kageyama stares at me.

"Truth or dare Mika" Kageyama asks me.

"Dareeeee!" I shout, jumping up and fist pounding the air. _I never back down!_

After that awkward moment I sit down and wait.

"I dare you to ding dong dash **(ring the doorbell and run away before they open the door)** the house across from you"

Tsukki and Tadashi look up, I know that Tsukki had way too much pride to tell people about me being his neighbour. I also bet he black mailed Yama-chan to keep it a secret too.

"Sure!" I say, smirking at Tsukki who stares at me, trying not to lose his cool.

"I wasn't finished yet, you have to...PRETEND ITS A PIZZA DELIVERY!" Kageyama finishes and I smirk, opening my blinds so they can see the house. I then slip on my shoes and run outside, a smirk on my face.

I knock on the door, oh wait, what if Tsukki's brother opens the door?

The handle clicks and I gulp.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" I scream loudly, I see a nice big shrub to my left and swallow my pride. Jumping. Into. The. Shrub.

The door clicks open and I guessed perfectly. It was Tsukki-chans big brother. He looks around with confusion.

"Uhh ok...I'm going to call the cop-"

"UWAH WAIT!" I scream, running out of the shrubs, slamming into him. I step back and he locks eye contact with me before laughing.

"Oh thank god, I thought it was a murderer" He sighs, he stares at me again.

"Hey you're the girl I saw with Tsukki...did he dare you to do this?" He asks and I smirk, its easier to lie.

"Yeah he's so meannn" I cry and he laughs.

"Tsukki just has...issues with girls...don't worry, you aren't the first girl he tried to scare off, its just his way of showing affection..well, I'd hate to keep you from...whatever you are doing over ther-" his eyes widen.

"MAKE SURE TO USE PROTECTION!" He shouts and I go bright red, before I could reply he was in his house again. _WHAT THE HELL! FIGHT ME TSUKISHIMA SENIOR!_

I walk back to my house and knock on the door. Tadashi opens it, he looked like he was going to piss himself laughing.

"Fight me"

"OK, I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW, TADASHI TRUTH OR DARE!" I shout, a fire in my eyes.

"Eh uh truth?" He stutters and I smirk.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows at him, he blushes.

"N-no" He looks down.

"Oh? Well fun fact! I have!" I say and everyones eyes are on me.

"Who?" Kageyama finally asks.

"Shou-chan!"

"W-WHAT?" Kageyama and Tadashi shout, Tsukki had a creeped out look on his face.

"Not like proper, but one time someone shoved me when I was little...little _er_ and our lips touched. No big deal"

"Yeah it was nothing" Shou-chan agrees and an arrow plunges through my heart, it was labelled as simple 'nothing'.

"Riiiight" Tsukki says, his eyebrow raised.

"Hinata-san, truth or dare"

"I WANNA BE COOL LIKE MIKA SO DARE!" He shouts, I facepalm, why'd he have to bring that up?

"I dare you to-to uh...jump in Mika's pool!" Yama-chan shouts and my eyes narrow. How the hell did he know?

"MIKA HAS A POOL?" Shou-chan and Kageyama shout. Oh no, they don't even have spare clothes, I mean what if they get their clothes wet! I don't want them sleeping naked!

 **Splash!**

"ARE YOU ALL DUMB!" I shout, running into the backyard to see four...shirtless...IDIOTS!

"ARE YOU SKINNY DIPPING?" I whisper shout and their eyes widen.

"Of course not, we have pants on" Kageyama comforts and I sigh in relief.

"Wait, what are you going to wear to bed?"

"Your clothes, Mika" Shou-chan says whilst Yama-chan and Kageyama sweat drop.

"Psh, Airhead, I can just to my house next door and get som..." Tsukki's voice fades away. Wait why did he even get into the pool? He isn't the type of person to do something stupid and reckless...

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR TO MIKA?!" Shou-chan shouts, _they are going to make my other neighbours_ _ **hate**_ _me!_

Shou-chan starts attacking Tsukki, like crawling up his back and stuff, they reminded me of a father and a son. I start laughing when suddenly something grabs my foot.

"T-TOBIO!" I scream as I am suddenly yanked into the pool. I swim to the surface and death glare Kageyama, who was at the other end of the pool.

"MIKAAA!" Shou-chan shouts, hugging me.

Oh crap, this shirt is white...I DON'T WANT NOSE BLOOD IN THE POOL.

"T-too late!" Shou-chan shouts and I gulp, I thought that aloud didn't I. Almost all the guys have nose bleeds, ok, all the guys. I turn around and cover my chest, my face red.

"Tobio..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm stealing your shirt" I mutter as I climb out the pool, I take his plain black shirt from the chair and turn around, smiling sadistically at the flustered boys.

"T-THATS MY ONLY SHIRT!" He says, his voice was weird cause he had his nose covered.

"...baka" I mumble before grabbing a towel and going inside.

I get changed into a sports bra and Kageyama's shirt with some back shorts. I go down stairs to see the guys all standing there with towels covering their-

"ARE YOU ALL NAKED?" I screech and they look at me with shock. Kageyama turns red and his nose starts bleeding.

"k-kawaii..." He whispers, only Tsukki had heard him, Tsukki smirks.

"Nah we ain't naked Mika, but can I steal some clothes?" Shou-chan asks and I sigh, going upstairs and getting him clothes. I come back down, handing him a white shirt and some blue shorts. He thanks me and runs to the bathroom.

"W-what about us?" Tadashi asks, Tsukki starts walking away to his house, his hand grabs the door handle when I decide to shove the setter and server into him.

" .NOW!" I say in a demon voice and he gulp, nodding slowly and taking them with him. I smile at Kageyama who blushes and quickly shuts the door.

 **Tsukki's pov!**

 **"** So, you liked it when Mika wore your shirt huh õu-sama? You must be dreaming of her wearing your crown one day, like your jo-sama " I snicker, knocking on the door to my house.

"Nice Tsukki!" Tadashi says and I roll my eyes.

"S-screw you!" Kageyama says, his face telling a whole other story.

"Well sorry king but my pheasant clothes are not worthy of your kingness, so you'll have to walk around naked" I say with a smug smirk. My brother opens the door, his eyes wide.

"Y-your naked! DID YOU AND THE NICE GIRL USE PROTECTION? WAIT THERES THREE OF YOU! WHAAAAT?" He shouts, freaking out, he grabs my ear.

"DID YOU TAKE CARE OF HER-"

He shuts up when I flick his hand away.

"We all swam in the pool Oniisan, these two need clothes...plus only the black haired one is naked, he prefers swimming freely" I say with a huge smirk, the already embarrassed Kageyama punches me in the side but stays quiet to hold onto what little pride he had left.

Thats right king, your in my kingdom!

I mean, whatever I don't care.

I take Tadashi to my room whilst my brother deals withs Kageyama. Thanks to me, its probably going to be 100 times more awkward. I slay me.

 **Mika's pov!**

Shou-chan comes back down, bounding down the stairs and pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry for nose bleeding into your pool Mika-chan! You know, its just a guy thing really!" He says and I smile.

"Ya Know girls do it too, I almost bled from the nose when I saw all you guys topless" I say, not lying. I mean damnnnnn Kageyama is fine. For a stupid king anyway. Tsukki and Yama-chan were pretty nicee too. Shou-chan was sorta just...cute!

"R-really?" Shou-chan stutters and I laugh, smacking his back.

"Of course, its not your fault I'm hot, I'm well aware of that" I say and he blushes.

"LETS WATCH A SCARY MOVIE!" He shouts and I agree, on the inside I kill myself. _I HATE HORROR MOVIES! At least we have to wait for the three tall guys to come back to watch it...please take a long time._

 _20 minutes later_

The boys come back and I open the door, Tsukki was wearing a plain blue shirt with black shorts, Yama-chan was wearing a green shirt with grey shorts and uh Kageyama...

 _"_ TOBIO WHAT THE HELL!" I start laughing, shutting the door behind them. Kageyama was wearing an oversized (well for him anyway) black shirt that had 'I love dinosaurs' written in green.

"Tsukki, you love Dinosaurs?" I ask and Tsukki stares at me, a creeped out look on his face.

"N-no, my brother gave it to him" Tsukki mumbles.

"Wait, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE MATCHING SHIRTS?" Tadashi shouts and Tsukki-chan glares at him.

"Shut it Tadashi" He mumbles, walking to the couch. Soon Tadashi joined him.I snicker, looking at Kageyama who was blushing still.

"Whats the deall?" I ask and he looks away.

"N-nothing"

"Shou-chan says its the first time you've ever let a girl wear your shirt, is that true Tobio?" I ask and he puffs his cheeks out.

"Hinata talks too much" He mutters, we both walk to the couch to see all the seats taken, meaning we had to sit on the mattress together. Oh hell no.

"Eh, Kageyama-san sit here instead!" Shou-chan shouts, jumping off the couch and onto the mattress, he had his legs crossed. Kageyama shrugs and sits down on the couch, Shou-chan pats the spot next to him and I scoff, sitting next to the ginger anyway.

"Sorry Mika-chan, we can be scared together" he says and I roll my eyes, taking the remote from the table, I run a hand through my wet hair and sigh.

"So what movie?" I ask.

"*not so scary movie*" Tadashi tries, Kageyama scoffs and Tsukki rolls his eyes. That sounds like a great idea!

"What about *actually scary movie*?" Tsukki names and I shiver, I've seen the trailer to that movie, its horrible.

Kageyama smiles his creepy smile.

"No, lets watch *very very scary movie*"

What? I've never heard of that one. I get one of the many blankets and wrap it around me like a caterpillar in its cacoon, Shou-chan copies me.

"Uwah Kageyama-san that movie is really really scary, are you sure we should put it on with a girl watching?" Tadashi asks and I gulp, is he saying a girl can't be tough?

"Shush, I'll be fine, here look up the movie on Netflix" I say, throwing my remote to Kageyama.

 _2 minutes later_

"I-I don't think its spelt that way either"

"Ughhh this is taking forever, why pick a movie you can't even spell" I groan, Kageyama glares at me and sighs.

 _"Ok_ fine, we'll put on *scariest movie ever released*" He says, smirking and typing it up with my awesome remote. The movie pops up and I look at the rating.

"ITS RATED R!" Shou-chan and I shout in disbelief, hugging each other as a feeble attempt to feel less terrified.

"It was nice knowing yah" I whisper to Shou-chan who shivers in agreement. Kageyama presses play and puts the remote on the coffee table. Even the intro for the movie was scary!

 _Half an hour later_

By now everyone was on the bed, Tsukki and Kageyama were just sitting there, occasionally twitching with shock. But the rest of us were holding each other in fear, screaming and covering our faces at the slightest jump scare.

"H-h-how long until I-YAH!" I cover my face with a big white pillow.

"How long till its over!" I shout into the pillow.

"Uh Mika-chan the movie only started half an hour ago...its a 3 hour long movie"

"WHATT?" The three scardy cats whine, including me.

"I'm going up to my room to watch *cutesy anime* any one want to-"

"US!" Tadashi and Shou-chan shout and in seconds the three of us are in my room. We had my laptop open and it was playing *cutesy anime* intro. I smile evilly and grab a box from under my bed.

"Whats in the box?" Yama-chan asks and I smile.

"My snack hoard" I say, opening the box. Shou-chan gasps and Tadashi's eyes sparkle. I smirk proudly, grabbing a bag of lollies and a bag of chips before pushing the box back under my bed.

"GOO MIKA-CHAN!" Both boys shout and I laugh, messing up their hair.

"I know I know, I amaze me too sometimes!"

 _2 and a half hours later_

"Shouldn't the movie be over?" I ask Shou-chan and Tadashi who were busy looking through my crappy drawings. Tadashi looks up at me and frowns.

"Uh I suppose so, but then wouldn't the other two come get us?"

Shou-chan growls.

"Not stupid Kageyama, he's probably setting up a prank" Shou-chan says angrily. Hehe _setting_ huh, thats all the guy thinks about.

"Tsukki wouldn't do something like that!" Tadashi tries, Shou-chan and I send him a look and he gulps.

"Good point" He mumbles.

"Well if they're trying to prank us, we'll just prank them!" I say, posing like a super hero. The boys look at each other then at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I mean we can't go downstairs or else they will prank us" Tadashi says and I smirk.

"Not if they can't see us" I sing, opening the control panel behind my door.

"Wow you're like the prank genius!" They say in harmony and I smile.

"Please, hold your applause-"

I pull the leather down and everything turns off. I giggle with excitement, this is like a super cool prank war. I grab a torch and run down the stairs, the boys either side of me. I look around and gulp.

"A DEMON GOT KAGEYAMA AND TSUKISHIMA!" Shou-chan shouts and goosebumps form on my arms, no, they're probably hiding. My torch shines on the front door and I see a yellow sticky note. Slowly the three of us tip toe to the door and read the note.

"Gone shopping for snacks, T.K & K.T"

"T.k?" Shou-chan asks.

"K.T?" Yama-chan asks and I facepalm.

"T.K is Tobio Kageyama and K.T is Kei Tsukishima, Bakas" I say.

"Ohhhh" They say in harmony and I face palm again, handing the torch to Tadashi.

"Well their shoes are gone so I guess they did go, Its just hard to believe since those two hate each other" I turn my back to the door at the same time someone knocks on the door really hard. I scream and jump into Shou-chans arms, we hug each other and make Tadashi open the door. He slowly twists the handle, I shiver and hide my face.

"What happened?" I hear Tobio ask and I sigh in relief, hugging the black haired setter.

"I-I thought you were a murderer" I say into his shirt and he tenses up. Shou-chan pulls me off Tobio and I look up to see Tsukki snickering.

"The õu-sama and the Odoke-sha have a forbidden love" He teases and I punch the blonde in the stomach, he glares at me.

"So where are the lights?" Tobio asks and I laugh sheepishly.

"My mistake, I'll go turn them on" I say, skipping up the stairs.

"The lights aren't the only thing being turned on" Tsukki teases Kageyama who turns red and grabs Tsukki by his shirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT GLASSES?" Me and Kageyama ask, by now I was next to Kageyama, getting ready to beat up the blonde.

Shou-chan frowns.

"I don't get it-"

"Ahh don't worry about it Shou-chan, could you just go turn the lights on, we have a blonde to kill" I say to the innocent little sheep. He nods and rushes up stairs, I shut the front door before turning back around to Tsukki.

"What?" He asks me and Kageyama. I look at the setter and we both nod before charging towards the blonde.

 _10 minutes later_

"Hey Shou-chan could you turn the volume up?" I ask, the ginger nods and turns up the volume. Tadashi watches with interest and Kageyama snickers. Outside was Tsukki, who was locked there.

"I love dinosaur documentaries" I say loudly and the blonde sticks the finger up at me. I look at him with a smirk, he just glares at me darkly.

"Thats sorta creepy" I mumble. The snacks that Tsukki bought were untouched on the counter, we aren't that cruel.

"If he wanted to be in here that badly he'd apologise" Kageyama reminds me and I nod.

"Y-yeah but I don't want Tsukki-chan to hate me" I say and Shou-chan looks at me funny.

"Do you like like Tsukishima?" He asks in disbelief and I shake my head roughly.

"No thank you! I do not like Tsukki that way, He's just my friend" I say and Shou-chan sighs in relief.

"Good because I do not approve of him!" He says and I roll my eyes.

"H-hey don't be so mean to Tsukki!" Tadashi defends the glasses wearing boy.

"Why not? He's a jerk to his 'friends' and an even bigger jerk to team mates"

"He's just bad at showing affection!" Tadashi argues and the other two look at each other in disbelief.

"Who do you approve?" I ask Shou-chan, trying to stop an argument before it starts.

"Uh well...none of the third years! Or second or first...besides me" He laughs and I roll my eyes.

"So you only want me to date you?" I ask.

Shou-chans eyes widen and his face turns red. Kageyama snickers and Tadashi laughs.

"N-no not like that!" Shou-chan shouts, making us laugh even more.

"Nice one Mika-chan!" Tadashi says and I smile.

"Thanks Tadashi" I reply. Yama-chans eyes widen and he smiles to himself. I know why, its probably because his only other friend just says to shut up.

"Oi" we hear Tsukki say and we look at the glass door curiously. He looks down and sweat drops before taking a deep breath.

"I am... _sorry"_

 _ **A few moments later**_

This is so boring. I thought dinosaurs must have been cool if Tsukki liked them but I was so wrong. I lean my head against someones arm and I feel the temperature drop by like 30 degrees.

I look up to see Tsukki-chan giving me the darkest death glare he could muster. I smile sheepishly.

"Whats wrong?" I ask and he glares even harder.

"Get off me" He says slowly and I roll my eyes.

"No" I say with a smirk, rubbing my face against his arm to piss him off.

Suddenly Tsukki pushes my head off his arm, and I go flying into Shou-chan.

"Yagh Mika Mika are you ok?" He asks and I nod, pouting.

"I'm fine, no thanks to Tsukishitma...I'm bored" I yawn and Shou-chan sweat drops.

"I thought it was just me" he 'whispers' and I feel Tsukki's evil death glare again.

"I'm tired" Tadashi whispers from behind us. We all look at Kageyama who watches with some interest.

"Dinosaurs can't play volleyball Tobio" I whisper and he is instantly in our little complaining group.

"We gotta turn this stupid show off" He whispers and we all nod.

"BED TIME!" I yell out, punching Tsukki on the top of the head and stealing the remote off him. I turn off the documentary and belly flop onto the bed.

Shou-chan turns the lights off and I hear Tsukki click his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"You guys suck"

Shou-chan lays on my left and Tadashi lays at my right. Next to Shou-chan is Kageyama and next to Tadashi is well, Tsukki.

"Goodnight" Tadashi yawns.

"Nighttt" I sing.

"Goodnight Mika-chaan!" Shou-chan pokes my side.

The two emo boys stay silent and I snicker, closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep.

..

...

 **Morning time**

"You got the camera?"

"Yup"

"How does that even work?"

 _Click click_

Suddenly someone jumps on top of me and I scream. My eyes open and I'm staring into Tsukki's eyes. He looks so cute without glasses.

Wait, how did I get next to Tsukki?

"YAGH!" I shout out, sitting up and covering my face, maybe if I can't see it then it isn't actually really there.

"Airhead...how the hell did you get there? And why were you hugging me?" Tsukki asks, putting his glasses on. His face was red but it was only slightly.

Hold on, I got work today!

I quickly push all the boys out of my house, mumbling apologies and other incoherent words before shutting my door and running a hand through my short black hair.

Ukai-san is going to kill me...


	8. Chapter 6: Moon gives Mika advice

**Warning Mika rages a bit and swears Alot in this chapter^_^ Also Tsukki spoilers And I can't pick a ship so theres a MikaxShouyou moment, A kageyamaxMika moment and a MikaxTsukki moment. Maybe ya'll can help me pick from the three.**  
 _Ps you can pretend the crack chapter didn't happen if you want It was just there for my entertainment._  
~

I lean my head on the counter and let out a loud yawn. I managed to get to work on time today, _barely._ Plus I feel really rude for kicking everyone out like that, the poor guys were still half asleep.

The bells ring and I look up, not recognising the silhouette of the girl. I sigh and glare at Ukai, who was having a smoke and sweeping the floors. Stupid idiot why do I have to work the check out? I hate counting money plus I suck at it!

"Crossdresser" Someone says and my eyes snap in their direction. Since when was Kiyoko-san here She adjusts her glasses and stares at me before nodding.

"Mika, why are you dressed up as a girl?" She asks. WHAAAAT? Thats so mean. I mean, I'm not that manly right? CURSES, I HATE THIS DRESSING UP LIKE A GUY THING!

"N-no Kiyoko-san you see I actually am a girl-"

"MIKA! AS IN THAT CRAZY SERVER FROM KARASUNO? THATS YOU? YOU ARE A CROSS DRESSER?" Ukai-san shouts and I growl, my teeth getting sharper.

"I'M ACTUALLY A GIRL!" I shout and they both stare at me for a while.

"A girl?" Ukai-san asks.

"Then you're still a crossdresser" Kiyoko points out and my face turns red.

"Good point..."

"Why are you in a boys team?" Ukai-san asks and I gulp, my stomach churns and a lump forms in my throat.

"B-because I-I got bullied a lot by my old girls team..then I moved schools and someone mistook me for a boy...that was Shouyou...he offered for me to join his small 1 man volleyball team...ever since I pretended to be a boy..." I say bitterly, my memories much more gruesome and depressing.

 **Memory to prove Mika's point**

I cry out in pain as the girls push me down, one of them sits on my legs, successfully keeping me below her. Another girl, the Libero, sits on my back, a smirk on her face. She punches me on the head and I face plant into the dirt. My tears mix with the blood and dirt.

The captain laughs, and I hear the snipping of scissors.

"You won't be needing this feral mane of yours" She snickers and I scream out, trying to struggle. I get kicked in my ribs a few times and I cough out blood. I feel her hands wrap around my long black hair, she pulls my head up and I scream out, earning more kicks into my stomach. She starts messily chopping up my hair, she starts laughing. The weight leaves my body and I instantly sit up, only to be kicked square in the face. I fall down onto my back and stare at the clouds, my tears making everything blurry.

"Next time I see you're stupid face near my boyfriend, we'll ruin those precious hands of yours" The captains face appears above me. My tears spill and I choke.

"B-but I-"

"SHUT IT RAT!" The libero shouts, kicking me hard in the stomach, twice. I start seeing black and my mouth tastes like metal and dirt. The girls leave and I sit up, hugging my knees. I stare at the pile of black hair by my feet and start sobbing. The team all have a crush on my family friend, he's also a great server so I went to him for advise, apparently they got the wrong idea.

"W-what did I do.." I whisper, wiping my tears from my bruised up face.

 **Memory end**

I let out a broken sigh, looking up at Kiyoko and Ukai-san who both seemed worried.

"Mika...does Daichi-kun know?" Kiyoka asks and I slowly nod. My eyes drop, my whole aura was a lot more depressing.

"H-he said I can still be a part of the team but I won't be a regular" I say and Ukai shrugs.

"Its fine by me then" He says and Kiyoko nods, they go back to their business. Ukai-san was sweeping the floors and Kiyoko orders her food. I wish I could bounce back as easily as the two of them. I wish I could forget it all.

 **Third person (Mika finished work and was heading home)**

The black haired setter was swinging by Mika's house to get his phone, which he had left there. Its not like he could have grabbed it since she shoved him out of the house to get to work. Kageyama sits at the doorstep, letting out a loud yawn. The sun was already setting, just like Kageyama does, lol its a volleyball joke.

"Whats the deal? Its already like dinner time...I'm hungry, hurry up Mika" He mutters to himself. He hears quiet sobbing and he looks up in shock, he quickly hides in a bush, watching the girl appear. Mika had tears in her eyes, her hair was covering her face and she couldn't stop looking down. She takes out her phone and sits where Kageyama was previously sitting. Kageyama watches. _Whats wrong with her?_ He wonders repetitively as he stares at the sad girl. The blue eyed setter felt a tug at his heart strings, maybe he actually felt bad for her. Or wanted to comfort her. Still, its not like he could ever do so.

"S-shou-chan..." Mika whispers, sounding like a little child. On the other end Hinata instantly knew she was upset.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? What happened?" He asks. Meanwhile Kageyama was watching, confused to why Mika was calling that dumbass.

"No, yes...can I please just talk to you on the phone for a while?" Mika asks, Kageyama suddenly sneezes and she screams, throwing her phone at him and jumping up. Her fists were raised in a very threatening way.

"MIKA ARE YOU OK WHATS GOING ON?" Hinata shouts loudly through the phone.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE GET OUT BEFORE I ATTACK YOU!" Mika shouts, acting strong. Secretly Kageyama wondered if this girl could actually kick his ass.

"Its just me dumbass" Kageyama says irritably, standing up and throwing the phone back to Mika. The small girl catches her phone and stares at the setter with shock and embarrassment.

"Kageyama? Why the hell is he there?" Hinata shouts, Mika quickly tells Hinata that she will call him back later. She locks her phone and glares at Kageyama.

"Why are you stalking me?"

 **Mika's pov!**

All I wanted to do was go home and cry my eyes out on the phone to my favourite person...now I have a stupid idiot setter stalking me!

"I-I am not stalking you!" Kageyama shouts defensively and I glare at him.

"I was just dropping by to grab my phone when suddenly you appeared crying and I don't know how to handle crying girls so I hid but then a bug flew up my nose and I had to sneez-"

I interrupt him by karate chopping him on the head, he glares at me and I glare back, wiping my eyes.

"Couldn't you have waited or something?" I ask and he sighs.

"I've been here for half an hour..." he explains and I start laughing, he just looked so stupid. He had his eyes all squinty and a babyish scowl on his face, that stuff is comedy gold!

He crosses his arms and sends me a pointed glare.

"Its not funny, I have a life you know-"

I start laughing even more, holding my stomach with one hand and pointing at him with the other.

"WHAT LIFE? You just drink milk and play volleyball!" I shout and his eyes widen, he looks down before glaring at me.

"No No No!"

"Yes yes yes~" I say in a sing song voice back. He glares at me even more and I snicker, wiping laughter tears from my eyes. His glare soften and his cheeks redden, he looks at my feet.

"Car...star...are...yush...are you...okey?" He asks and my eyes widen. My face twists into a humoured expression.

"Huh, what did you say?" I ask, he scoffs.

"Are yeajsh you ok?" He asks louder and I pinch his cheek, earning a glare.

"Your stupidity is making me a feel a little better" I say, he glares at me and points at my door.

"Get me my phone so I can leave" He states and I roll my eyes.

"What do I look like to you? A servant? Sorry õu-sama but you forgot the special words"

Kageyama stays silent for a couple seconds.

"Get me my phone before I smash your door down and do it myself" He threatens and I growl, my fringe covers my eyes and a fire grows around me (not literally) I step towards him and grab him by his collar, pulling him down to my level.

I look up, glaring at him coldly.

"What the hell did you say?" I hiss, each word covered in deadly venom. Kageyama shivers all over and gulps.

"Please get me my phone Mika" He says, sounding very pained. I let go of him and skip to my door, unlocking it and opening it.

I let him in and he grabs his phone before walking back out and leaving. Wait? Not even a thank you. I growl, picking up his shoes and throwing them at him, as hard as I can. Before I see his reaction I shut my door and flop onto my couch. My stomach rumbles and I sigh, food first.

 **Half an hour later**

My stupid damn fire alarm goes off and I shout swear words as loud as I can. So freaking what if the damn toast is on fire, I CAN SEE THAT ALREADY!

"FUCKING DO YOUR JOB RIGHT YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT, WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND PUT OUT THE FIRE!" I shout, throwing the charcoal toast at the machine, it falls onto the floor and the annoying beeps continue. Usually I'm an ok cook but I suck at making toast...its the only food I completely ruin.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"FUCK YOU!" I scream. The beeping stops and I collapse onto my couch, letting out a really loud groan. I hate life. My doorbell rings and my eyes widen, what the hell? Maybe its the cops. I get up and open my door.

"Wow, did you try to cook your furniture?" Tsukki asks, a smirk on his face and a bag in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, probably looking very exhausted. He rolls his eyes.

"Thats no way to talk to the person supplying you food-"

"Whats the catch? You never would be this nice on purpose." I ask and he sighs, stepping past me and taking his shoes off.

"I'm a smart person and I like knowing things, so I'll trade you non charcoal food for your life story-"

"Get out" I mutter darkly, he freezes, turning around with a smug look on his face.

"But you don't even know what food it is" He says smugly and I roll my eyes, peering into the bag. Inside was 4 cups of ramen. _Ramen...how did he know? Its my favourite flavour too._ My stomach growls painfully and I quickly wipe the drool from my face.

"Whatever, I'm not helping or lifting a single finger" I say and he smirks, continuing on his path to my kitchen.

"I figured as much" He says. I sigh, how is this boy always ruining yet saving my pathetic life?

 **5 minutes later**

I scoff down every single cup in less then a minute, the beautiful food was making tears fall from my face. I haven't eaten quality food in far too long!

After I finish I clean my face and sit at the table in front of Tsukki, there were two cups of tea between us.

"Why do you live alone-"

"Oh so its an interrogation huh? Ok well I live alone because my aunt adopted me but she has better and more important things to do than raise her only other living relative..." I answer easily. Tsukki stares at my intently.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead"

"Did you love them?"

"One of them"

"Explain"

"My mother and father were both kinder to my twin brother but when he.. when he.. left my father started drinking and my mum basically let him get away with anything" I say, my eyes dropping. They died before I moved schools.

"Your brot-"

"Tsukishima, I am sorry but I am not prepared to talk about him.. yet.."

"Why are you in the boys team?"

"I had been bullied by girls"

"Why is your hair short?"

"It was cut by the captain of my team Whilst they beat the crap out of me" I answer, sniffing a bit and sipping the tea.

Tsukki sends me an indifferent look, if he had any emotions, he sure wasn't showing any.

"You and Shrimpy?"

"When I was all alone in a new school with no parents or friends he caught me practising my serve and begged me to be his friend...he saved me."

"Why didn't you tell him you were a girl?"

"Forgot-"

"Don't be stupid" Tsukki interrupts me, his cold eyes watching me.

"It was too far gone, I thought he would hate me" I say and he doesn't look impressed.

"Do you love him?"

"As a friend?" I say, confused at why he asked.

"Then why are you in the boys team, not all girls are the same you know. You're just plain stupid if you think that the karasuno girls would hurt you. You're a complete idiot. You're throwing away your social life because you're scared of a few girls from like 3 years ago, I'm not friend with idiots" Tsukki stands up, finally I saw emotions in his cold careless eyes. _Anger._

"Oh yeah, Whats your backstory?!" I shout, grabbing his arm before he could leave, He turns and glares at me.

"Its a normal story" He says plainly and I shake my head.

"No one without a sad backstory can have a brother as caring as yours and still be huge sarcastic smartass" I say and he sends me a glare.

"You have a very vulgar mouth" He says and I shrug.

"Whats your story?" I ask. We have a staring contest, neither of us blink.

"Screw you." He finally says, he flicks my hand off him and sits back down, drinking his tea.

"DON'T IGNORE ME TEME!" I shout, he sends me a look.

"I thought you wanted to hear my story, annoying airhead," He says and I growl, he is really pissing me off. I sit down and glare at him, he sighs.

"My brother lied to me and said he was a regular to the Karasuno team, he told me cool stories and I bragged to my peers. I went to a game and saw the little giant in the position my brother was supposed to be in. Its no big deal" He deadpans. I stare at him, his eyebrow twitches and he instantly looks away.

"So you don't want to leave your comfort zone and be embarrassed like that again?" I ask, he stares at me for a second before looking at his tea.

"You've got daddy issues, trust issues, some kind of sibling issues and identity issues" He counters with a small smirk. I smirk back.

"The cure to your issues would be to make friends with people who stick up for you or to be nicer to Tadashi-chan. Then you actually should try and if you do embarrass yourself those friends will have your back" I say with a sip of my tea.

"Your cure would be to confess to the team about your gender, become a manager or something. Dress up as a girl, make female friends and get a boyfriend" Tsukki says, drinking his tea. My face heats up.

"Get a boyfriend? Why is that any of your buisness?!" I shout and he rolls his eyes, getting up.

"Don't get your hopes up, I barely even want to be friends with" Tsukki says with a smirk, he makes his way to the door. I follow behind him.

"Hey! You didn't say you despise me! Does that mean we're friends?!" I shout, his hand grabs the door handle and he looks back.

"I'll take your advise and make friends, if you stop being a stupid pathetic idiot" He says before opening the door and leaving. My eyes widen and I start smiling.

"YUSSS! I FINALLY DID IT!" I shout, fist bumping the air and jumping around like a spastic. After I calm down I start cleaning up the kitchen. So...confess to the team huh? Maybe I'll do it during the camp.


	9. Chapter 7: Mika is a girl

**12:01am May 3rd (2 days till the training camp)**

"Shou-chan I'm fine you don't have to come over~"

I stare at the roof of my room, a smile etching onto my face. Shou-chan called me about two hours ago and I told him everything (minus my chat with Tsukki) and now he is worried about me.

"But we have leftovers Mika-chan, I can feed you" He insists, his voice all robot like because of my crappy phone.

"And I told you Shouyou, I got ramen" I argue and he goes silent, I hear a bunch of rattling noises and a click.

"Fine whatever, but me and you are having a chat tomorrow" He says sternly and I laugh, rolling onto my side and smile brightly to myself.

"Yesss Shou-nii-san" I tease and he makes a weird noise.

"I am not your big brother!" He shouts and I flinch, turning the volume down on my phone and sighing.

"Whatever whatever, I'm tired Shouyou, can I please go to sleep? I have more work tomorrow" I add a yawn in and he groans.

"Ok Mika, but please, if people keep pissing you off you should kick them in the nut-"

"Goodnight" I sing, hanging up and placing my phone on the bench, my eyes were already droopy. I yawn loudly and roll onto my other side, my head rested on my hand. I pull the blanket up to my chin and sigh loudly.

Eventually sleep takes over and I enter the uncontrollable world known as my dreams.

 **Dreams (aka twisted memories and crappy excuse to tell sad backstory ^_^)**

 _I hear them, the other kids. They whisper to each other as they walk past me, some of them were teasing my hair and others were wondering what the hell I was doing. I bite my lip, tears forming in my eyes. I was exhausted, having to work and take care of my parents bills and stuff by myself really left me empty. I'm so emotional and tired, my body was constantly aching and my eyes had huge bags underneath them to show my exhaustion._

 _"No wonder kids hate me" I murmur, throwing the soft volleyball as high as I could into the air, I take two big steps forwards and slap my hand against it, it wooshes through the air and bounces up into a tree. My eyes widen and I slap myself on my forehead, groaning._

 _"Why me" I grunt in annoyance, slowly walking up to the tree, cracking my knuckles. Suddenly a blur of orange speeds past me and starts climbing the tree. They take the volleyball and climb back down, before I could get a proper look at them the ball was already in my hand. I turn around to see a ginger boy smiling gingerly at me, not noticing my depressing attitude._

 _"Can you toss for me?" He asks, tilting his head to the left and sending me a bright smile. My eyes widen even more and the ball falls from my hands. I gulp, shakily picking the ball back up. That sort of kindness, its the same as my mum. Those bright warm smiles. I send him a small broken smile, tears threatening to spill._

 _"Are you serious?" I ask, taking a shakey step towards him. He nods swiftly, smiling even more._

 _"I know that this school doesn't have a boys volleyball team, in fact I thought I was the only guy who wanted to join a team! But you totally served that ball like a pro, meaning it wasn't just a fluke! You and me could be a two man team! We can work together and be like best friends!" He shouts excitedly and I'm overwhelmed with a feeling I thought was long gone. My legs almost fell out from under me as I step towards him and put my hand on his shoulder, a small tear falling as I smile at him._

 _"You don't know how much that would_  
 _Mean to me...I would love to join with you..." I say, his eyes widen a bit when he sees me crying but he just smiles again, his smile warming me up inside and giving me newfound energy. He was like the sun to my flower. I couldn't grow or survive without such light, so when he showed up and gave me his light I bloomed and became something new._

 _"Really?! Sweet! My name is Shouyou Hinata!" He shouts, grabbing both my shoulders. I blush at the contact before wiping my cheeks, laughing._

 _"Yeah? Well my name is Mika" I say back, he grins, picking the volleyball up and putting it in my hands._

 _"Lets practise, Mika-kun"_

 **6 AM**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP_

"I'LL BEEP YOU STUPID PEICE OF METAL!" I shout, bringing my fist down on the tiny machine. It turns off and I let out a really angry growl. Sleepless Mika is a bitchy Mika. I roll out of bed and lazily get undressed, I wrap a clean towel around my body and walk to the bathroom, I turn on the taps and steam slowly fills the room.

I hang the towel up on the towel rack, and step into the shower, shutting the door behind me. The hot water falls down on me and I sigh in relief, it runs down my neck and back. Hot showers always calm me and clear any inbuilt stress I had.

After finishing my shower and getting dressed I head downstairs and make myself breakfast, today was the only day I actually had time to make breakfast. While I cook I start singing to myself randomly, basically I was singing the stuff I was doing

"Cracking up an egg~ thats right I'm cracking up an egg" I sing, cracking some eggs into the pan, I turn around the grab the spoon, stirring the eggs.

"Imma mix the eggs around, yeah Imma mix them eggs!" I sing loudly, stirring like a crazy woman.

 **A few moments later!**

"Ah Mika, how long have you been waiting?" Ukai-san asks, I yawn and stand up, stretching my arms. Now that he knows my gender I don't have to dress up so much, which is good.

"Just like half an hour" I say and he rolls his eyes, chuckling to himself as he unlocks the shop.

"You know, this is so weird, I mean this whole time you've been working for me I thought you were just a normal volleyball playing girl, but your actually a cross dressing volleyball member from the team I'm coaching" He says, he lets me in before him and I sit in front of the check out.

"Wanna have a little bet?" I ask, he raises an eyebrow but nods, grabbing a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

"I bet $100 that you'll end up coaching the team even after the nekoma match" I say, he growls, lighting the cigarette and chucking the lighter onto the table.

"Your a serious smart ass Mika-chan, theres no way that I'm staying, I just want to see the team kick Nekoma's ass, I'm not taking part in your little bet because I know you don't have the money for when you lose" Ukai says, breathing in the cigarette. I scrunch up my face and hold my nose, I hate the smell of Cigarettes.

"And if I don't?" I ask, he rolls his eyes and sits in the other chair, reading the newspaper.

"You will lose" He say with a shrug, I smirk, this is going to be easy money, all I have to do is piss him off.

"They honestly don't have a chance, and with you as their coach it'll be an embarrassment to the Ukai name" I say honestly, Ukai growls, trying very hard to ignore me.

"You might as well glue your feet to that chair, cause theres no way you'll do anything else in life then smoke stink sticks and give teenagers food" I say, He looks up from his newspaper, breathing out the smoke with a scowl.

"Do you really want to piss me off Mika?" He asks lowly, I ignore him.

"Its so sad too, everyone has their hopes up for you, little do they know your a huge pushover who just happened to play for a crappy team 100 years ago-"

"YAGH I BET $200 AGAINST YOUR DAMN BET!" He shout and I turn away from him to hide my huge smirk, what an idiot.

"Ohoho?" I ask and he glares at me from the corner of his eye.

"You better work hard to earn that money to give me for when you lose" He says, the bell rings and we both look away from each other.

 **5th of may (the first day of the training camp)**

I sit in my seat next to Tsukki, I was shaking with nervousness, but not the good kind. I really really wish I didn't have to go to this camp, I mean what if _it_ happens? I don't want a repeat of junior high!

The bell rings and I yelp, thats the end of the school day. Now its time to train! I gulp, getting up and tidying my desk before following Tsukki and Yamaguchi out of the class.

"Are you ok Mika-chan?" Yamaguchi asks, I look up at him, a depressed look on my face.

"Ahh yeah" I say and Tsukki snickers.

"What? Are you scared of camping?" He asks, I flinch, before punching his arm and laughing a really fake laugh.

"Of 'course not! I don't fear anything!" I shout, what a lie! I'm terrified. Why? Because every time I went camping with my team I came back and lost a family member, or 5.

 **7:55pm**

"WOWWW! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME" Shou-chan shouts, I snicker at the innuendo before being overcome with fear again.

"Aha, whats there to be scared of? I've got no one left to lose" I whisper to myself, but dread was still clear in my mind. I gulp, clenching my hands into fists. Suddenly Nishinoya wraps an arm around me, laughing.

"Heyy Mika-kun, your not scared are you?" He asks and my eyes widen, I can't believe I didn't tease his name just now!

"O-of course not Tinynoya" I say sheepishly, he growls at the name and punches me on the top of the head.

"You have nothing to fear with your senpai around!" He shouts, but that just makes me more anxious, Tsukki said I should tell them about my gender during this camp...

When we get inside Shou-chan goes inside every room and makes an overexcited noise, like WOW or UWAHH!

"Calm down dumbass" Kageyama says.

"But I've never been to a training camp before!" Shou-chan shouts back, I sigh.

"Whats so fun about spending all day around this filthy bunch?" Tsukki says in a bored tone.

Tanaka and Nishinoya shove past me, knocking me over. I glare at them, sitting up and dusting myself off, seriously, those two are way over sensitive about Kiyoko.

Kageyama walks over to me, a creepy glare on his face which made me shiver.

"Your less annoying then usual...have you been on a training camp before?" He asks and I nod slowly, he sticks his hand out and I take it. He pulls me up and I send him a fake smile.

"Have you been on one before?" I ask, he nods his head.

"Yeah it was better then this one" He says, giving the building a skeptical look.

"Yeah..." I say half heartedly, looking around awkwardly, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry ab-"

"Sorry about yest-"

We both stop and look away from each other awkwardly, I look at my nails and he scratches his neck. Suddenly Shou-chan grabs my arm and pulls me into the dining room to eat.

"C'mon Mika!" He shouts.

We both get to the dining room to see basically everyone already there. Nishinoya and Tanaka were attacking Kiyoko so I spring into action, punching them both on the top of the head. Kiyoko thanks me and walks away from them. When they notice her disappearance they both look at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you protect our Kiyoko-san from us?" Tinyboya asks and I smirk, pointing a thumb to my chest.

"I wanted some advice from my senpai's on what I should eat!" I lie, both their eyes sparkle and they pull me away, making me a plate with a crap ton of food on it.

I take the plate, thanking them, and sit with Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi had an average amount of food and Tsukki had below average.

"Whats with all the food?" Tsukki asks, eating one piece of rice at a time, ok maybe two pieces. I shrug, taking my chopsticks and devouring my food.

Tsukki's eyebrow ticks and Yamaguchi's eyes widen.

"You shouldn't eat so much, I mean you are a girl and all" Yamaguchi whisper shouts and I start choking.

"B-baka" I mutter, drinking some water to stop the choking.

"What if someone heard you" I growl, he looks around nervously and apologises.

I laugh at his nervousness and Tsukki rolls his eyes. For about a second I didn't feel so worried anymore.

 **Night time (DUNDUNDUNNNN!)**

After having a lovely bath, all the first years let me go first, I make my way down the hall. I dry my hair with the towel in one hand and with my other hand I was tightening my binder. I really hate wearing these to sleep, its so uncomfortable.

"Hey Mika" Tinynoya says and I look up, a huge smirk growing on my face.

"Hehe" I giggle and he seems to giggle too, it was quite a cute image, with his spiky hair down and an adorable smile on hi- I mean he looked short...

"Your hair makes you look taller" We both say at the same time. We laugh for a while before heading back to where people sleep. After awhile an eerie silence fell over us.

"It was kinda...a kid" We hear someone say. Shou-chan? I look up to see Tanaka's back to me, with a small Shou-chan in front of him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tanaka asks, he is shivering all over.

Shortynoya and I continue walking when suddenly Shou-chan screams and grabs Tanaka. Tanaka starts screaming two and they both turn around to us. Tanaka freezes and stares at me and Babynoya for a sec.

"Why are you guys screaming?" I ask.

"Your gonna make Daichi-san angry ya'know?" Chibinoya adds.

"Where have I seen those faces before?" Shou-chan asks.

Tanaka growls and punches Shou-chan on the head.

"THATS JUST MIKA AND NOYA DAMMIT! WHATS WITH THAT KID STUFF? YOU GUYS ARE PRACTICALLY THE SAME HEIGHT" he scolds Shou-chan. I flinch, theres no way.

"Chibinoya and I are not practically the same height" I grumble and everyone ignores me.

Suddenly Shou-chans and Tanaka's eyes widen, Tanaka covers his mouth.

"YOU GUYS SHRANK!" They both say, Shou-chan seemed scared but Tanaka was pissing himself laughing. Chibinoya and I nod and crack our knuckles, a scary glint in our eyes.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around.

"You guys are going to wake Daichi" Asahi says, looking like some sort of Mummy.

"YAAHHHHHH!" We all scream.

 ***owl hoots in background***

 _A few hours later: 9:40_

I am sitting the rails outside, the air was cold enough my make my breath look cool like steam. I stare at my feet, tears were welling in my eyes.

 _Why am I so scared? I thought I was over all this, its been one whole year. I'm pathetic._

"Whats been one whole year?" Someone asks and I quickly wipe my eyes, turning around to see Tinynoya staring at me, his hair was still not spiky which looked really cute.

"Was I thinking out loud again?" I ask and he nods, rubbing his eyes before climbing up onto the rails and sitting next to me.

We both stay silent, I didn't have much to say. My mind was on repeat, the police car drive home, the hours of screaming myself to sleep, the loneliness and the guilt, if I hadn't been so selfish and just stayed home I could have stopped my dad. Maybe if I wasn't born, Ky would still-

Tinynoya chuckles, making me flinch at the sudden noise.

"So, whats wrong?" He asks, I shrug, taking a shaky breath and giving him a fake smile.

"Nothing, just can't sleep through Tanaka's snoring" I lie, Shortynoya raises an eyebrow at me.

"No one was sleeping, you just walked out randomly"

 _Crap, he's right..._

"Just tell me, what kind of senpai would I be if I couldn't help you with this?" He asks and I smile at my feet weakly.

 _"Do you really want to know?"_ I whisper and he nods. I watch the wind blow the leaves around on the floor, the moonlight was barely there.

"Well, on my 1st year of middle school I went to my first training camp, my parents hated that idea because it was on the day of anniversary...I went anyway, then when the bus dropped me off at the school at the end of the camp the police took me to the hospital. There I saw my parents dead bodies, my father was drink driving" I gulp, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Then in my second year of middle school I was forced to go to another training camp, it was fun, I didn't feel so lonely. Then my team members turned against me and beat the crap out of me...I came home and got a phone call, my mums brother and his family all died in a house fire..." My voice breaks and I start laughing.

"Its a damn curse, every time I go to a camp or leave my house for more than a day something bad happens. Maybe I'm weak for being scared, or stupid. Since I have no one left to lose" I stop, wiping the tears from my eyes and getting off the rail, my back turned to the silent Tinynoya.

"I'm sorry, you definitely don't care" I apologise, I take a step forwards when I hear the door open. I look up to see the whole team staring at us with confusion. Thank god they didn't hear what I said before, but hey I guess now is the best time to tell them everything.

"Oh and, just in case you didn't know..." I look up, a weak smile on my tear stained face.

"I'm a girl"

It was silent after that. I guess they think I'm creepy...I laugh weakly.

"I guess I'll go-"

"Mika don't go!" Shou-chan shouts, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. My eyes widen and a warm feeling spreads through me, like when we first met. I hug him back tightly, I start crying softly again, my head on his shoulder. Suddenly another pair of arms wrap around behind me.

"Didn't you trust your awesome senpai to be understanding?" Nishinoya teases. My face turns slightly red. The two shorties separate from me, I wipe my eyes and look at the other second and third years.

"Mika-chan has a nice ring to it" Asahi says and I laugh softly, smiling at him. Yamaguchi smiles comfortingly at me and that warm feeling grows.

Tanaka looks at me with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE THAT NARU GIRL!" He shouts and I raise an eyebrow.

"OH OH OH!" Nishinoya shouts and the two share a look.

"They think you're the girl they met-"

"YOU ARE MIKA, YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO TOLD THE VICE PRINCIPLE TO GO BALD!" Nishinoya shouts and I start laughing, for no reason in particular, I just felt so happy that they were accepting me.

The boys stay up a little later with me, everyone had something to say.

Suga had punched my arm and said 'I thought you were different, thats for worrying me'. Then he ruffled my hair and smiled, saying 'Thats for telling everyone'.

Daichi just smiled knowingly.

"I can't believe no one noticed" Kinoshita says.

"Yeah, but its not like you're manly or anything" Narita tries.

Tsukki walks up to me, he looked sleepy and uninterested. He puts his hand on my head and smirks.

"Now you just have daddy issues and trust issues, idiot, I'm going back to sleep" He says, going to his thingy and covering his face with a pillow.  
Although to most it would seem like he was being incredibly rude, I knew he was just being nice in his own way.

Suddenly hands grabs my feet and I yelp, looking down to see an anime  
crying Nishinoya and Hinata.

"Are you leaving the team?" They both asks and I laugh, shaking my head.

"I'm going to be a manager!" I say, the two both hug me and I laugh at their antics. My camping fear is gone.

 _A few minutes later_

Everyone had calmed down and got ready for bed, I was on my way inside when Kageyama showed up.

"Mika" He mutters and I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm s-sorry about what happened to-to your parents" He grunts out, it sounded like he was in pain. I laugh, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with a red face. Wow, I didn't think he had heard what I told Nishinoya.

"Its not your fault, its mine" I say, a sad look in my eyes. Kageyama's eyes widen and I start walking past him, he grabs my hand and I look back.

"What?"

"It-it wasn't your fault.."

"How would you know?"

"I-I'm not sure...I just do" He says and I sigh, turning around, removing his hand from my wrist.

"Thank you, really, but its not that simple" I send Kageyama the realest smile I could muster up.

"Goodnight, Tobio" I say, before walking away from him.

 **The next day**

"So now the whole team knows?" Ukai-san asks and I nod, he sighs and rolls his eyes. Everyone was eating breakfast in the dining room, getting ready for the morning run.

"Whatever, so you are our new manager, well to start off you can-"

"Can I take part in the run?" I deadpan, Ukai growls, standing up and glaring at me.

"If you're a manager now you're going to listen to me and do manager jobs!" He shouts, the team slowly start listening in on our argument. I sigh, sitting down in front of him.

"Please-"

"Nope, Kiyoko-chan can you please take Mika to your house and get her dressed in some girls clothes-just in case other people get her mixed up" Ukai gets up and walks away. My eyes widen and I start anime crying.

"I just want to stretch my legs~" I cry, Kiyoko comes up behind me, a weird twinkle in her eyes.

"Come with me"

 _A few moments later_

"Who knew you'd look so cute with hair clips" Kiyoko says whilst we walk back to the facility. Her creepy aura was gone and replaced with a cheery one.

"You almost ripped all my hair out with that damned brush" I whine, rubbing my sore scalp. She smiles at me.

"Now you look really ladylike" She says and I let out a defeated sigh, shes just going to ignore me. She had me wearing the Karasuno Jacket with a light orange singlet underneath, the crazy lady almost ripped up my binders! She also let me burrow some black shorts of hers and some of her orange hair clips.

I swear she dressed me up like some sort of Cheerleader, wearing the Black and Orange colours of Karasuno and all.

We get back to see the boys all training in the gym, Kiyoko goes to the kitchen to eat whilst I go whine to Ukai.

"Pleasse let me play" I cry, he gives me an irritated look before smirking.

"Tanaka-kun, Nishinoya-kun-"

"Yeah?" They ask, running towards us. My face heats up when they both notice me. Tinynoya and Tanaka share at look.

"Mika you look so..." Tanaka starts.

"Girly" Shortynoya finishes.

I look down, my whole face probably red.

"Boys, Mika here is going to set a ball for Tanaka-kun to spike, Nishinoya-kun you have to receive ok? You'll be doing that until I say" Ukai-san chucks a ball at me which I quickly catch. I look at the two boys to see a blush on both their faces. They both run off and I follow them, my eyes set on my feet.

Geez this is super embarrassing.

"What is?" I hear Shou-chan ask, I look up to see him in front of me. Ok I really need to stop speaking my thoughts. I laugh sheepishly and scratch my neck.

"Kiyoko-san dressed me up all girly-"

"Huh? How?"

"M-my hair!" I cry out in defeat, he smiles warmly and pats my shoulder.

"You're funny" He says and I blush even more, looking away from him.

"Whatever, I gotta go train the two idiots" I murmur grumpily.

I set the ball for Tanaka who spikes it really hard, Tinynoya easily receives it and somehow, being the awesome libero he is, makes the ball come back to me.

"Nishinoya-senpai that was a great receive, Tanaka you sucked" I say plainly, giving him an unimpressed look.

Tinynoya cheers with joy and Tanaka growls loudly.

"If I get through Noya-kun will you call me senpai again?" He shouts and I roll my eyes, before nodding. I set the ball to him and he spikes it even harder, Chibinoya struggles but receives it. I send Tanaka a _bro you suck_ look and he gets an irk mark on his forehead.

"ONE MORE!" He shouts, while Tinynoya was busy cheering. I smirk, maybe pissing him off is a good idea.

"Whats the point, your not going to beat him" I say, putting my hands up in defeat.

"I mean, your really just wasting-"

"Please Mika, toss the ball to me" He says, and I smirk. Tsukki comes over to us, a weird look in his eyes.

"Whoever gets the most points can go on a date with Mika" He snickers evilly before turning around and walking away. Both the boys go silent, Tanaka and Tinynoya stare at eachother before smirking.

"Its a deal!"

My face heats up and I throw the ball at Tsukki's head. He turns around an catches it, a weird smirk on his face.

"Damn you Tsukki!" I shout.

He throws the ball back and I catch it, sending a weary look to Tanaka and Nishnoya. I'm so doomed...

 _Once again, a few moments later_

"Lunch break!" Daichi shouts and the two boys take off, Shou-chan runs over to me.

"Wow I didn't know you could set that well, and for so long too-"

"Nah uh, theres no way I'm going to set for you" I grunt, earning a depressed Shou-chan following me around. Tsukki comes up to me, a smirk still on his face.

"Whats the scores?"

"Nishinoya is on 30 and Tanaka is on 23" I say, my arms feeling like jelly.

"Woah you managed to set the ball that many times?" Yamaguchi asks and I nod slowly, letting out a sigh.

"I wonder who you want to win" Tsukki interrupts and I send him a tired glare, those two have a lot of energy, too much for little old Mika to set for.

Wait, did he just ask me which boy I want to win? I don't want either to win. I mean I care about the two of them equally, they're both awesome friends but boyfriends?

I guess if I were to consider which one in that case...I'd probably say-

"Did you get trained by Oikawa?" Kageyama asks and I look at my feet.

"No" I lie and I hear Kageyama scoff.

"You went to my school, for 2 years" He says and I nod, not looking him in the eye.

"You played in the girls te-"

"Thats enough Tobio, I don't want to hear it" I say, my semi good mood gone. Kageyama grabs my arm and waits for us to be out of everyones earshot.

"You said you got beat up by your team?" He asks and I look down, a scowl on my face.

"I don't want to talk about-"

"It was because you were training with Oikawa?" He questions and my eyes widen a fraction, I thought this guy was hella stupid?

"We were also family friends" I add weakly, Kageyama stares at me with slight shock.

"Those girls beat you up because they were jealous, didn't they" He asks, well it wasn't really a question, I nod anyway and his eyes widen a bit. Kageyama sighs and he awkwardly puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, that mus-must've su-sucked-"

I pull the tall awkward setter into a hug, my face against his chest.

"Thanks, for actually caring" I whisper, letting go off him and punching him in the gut.

"And no, I won't teach you how to serve" I say, watching his bright red face turn into a depressed face, surprisingly he didn't react to me punching him.

"B-but-"

"Not happening!" I shout, running to the kitchen to get myself some lunch. I hear the blue eyed boy cough awkwardly and I smirk to myself.


	10. Chapter 8: Mika meets kUroo?

**Btw guys I use the manga for this book so some of the scenes may be a bit different, not just in this chapter but in general!**

 **That night (day before Match with Nekoma)**

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME FOR A BREAK BEFORE DINNE- MIKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ukai shouts. My eyes shoot open and I sit up, scratching me neck awkwardly, a quiet yawn escapes my lips. Before I started dozing off I was sitting on the counter and flipping pancakes.

"Are you cooking for everyone?" I hear Daichi ask and my face heats up. I left the training early to make _myself_ some pancakes...

"Ahuh yeah absolutely" I lie, plopping some of the (slightly crispy) pancakes onto a big tray. Tanaka and Chibinoya start anime crying. On the inside I was crying too. I made enough pancakes for everyone to have one...with the exception of me. I tried to scavenge around for some more pancake mix but alas, there was none left. I turned off the frying pan and Kiyoko washes it for me, mumbling a quiet thank you. I flop down at the table with Tsukki and Tadashi, my eyes are probably empty and soulless like the rest of me. They both had a Mika Made pancake, surprisingly Tsukki wasn't complaining about how I made them. In fact, he was eating the pancake, if I wasn't so hungry I'd be giving him an applause for his shocking performance and crying in gratitude because in Tsukki language this is giving compliments to the chef.

"Where is your pancake?" Tadashi asks after swallowing his mouth full. As a reply I slam my head on the table, making the frigate boy yelp.

"On everyone else's plates" I say under my breath. Suddenly there is a body either side of me. Oh great, its Chibinoya and Tanaka...I thought they'd be tense with each other since our bet and everything. Well Tsukki's bet..

Wanna guess who won?

"Mika-chan, your cooking is almost as angelic as Kiyoko's, its a shame she doesn't want to sit with us" Chibinoya says and I look at him with a depressed face, anime tears falling from my eyes. He raises an eyebrow at me and I feel someone pat my back really hard.

"Mika don't tell me you made everyone one else food but you" Tanaka says and I turn my face to him. He starts chucking loudly and he pushes his half eaten pancake towards me with a smirk.

"I may have lost that bet but I have not lost your heart-"

"EH?!" I shout, punching his stomach. He starts laughing and my face heats up, I eat my pancake begrudgingly.

"You don't say stuff like that Senpai, its weird, but thank you anyway" I mumble when I swallow the piece I was previously eating. Tinynoya gasps.

"You can't call him senpai if your going on a date with me" Nishitinyman declares and Tanaka starts fuming, I watch the two of them whilst nomming on my delicious pancake.

"YES SHE CAN, SHE CAN CALL WHOEVER SHE WANTS SENPAI!" Tanaka shouts and I roll my eyes, finishing the pancake and leaning back in my chair. I glare at Tsukki to see a strange smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking evil man?" I ask and he rolls his eyes, putting his plate on top of Tadashi's.

"You have no faith in me Airhead" Tsukki says, getting up and taking the plates to the sink. Tadashi looks at the arguing seniors behind me and sends me an apologetic look before running after the tall blonde dinosaur.

"Hime-chan let me take your plate for you!" Nishinoya jumps up and grabs my plate, he runs off and leaves me with Tanaka.

"Did I really lose to that guy?" Tanaka asks himself and I laugh sheepishly, scratching my neck. Tanaka was trying really hard and he did almost win.

"Its o-ok senpai" I attempt with gritted teeth and a twitching eyebrow. Being the naive baldie he is, Tanaka sends me a bashful smile with a blush on his bald face.

"Of course it is! Ahahaha! I haven't lost yet!" He shouts, then he jumps off and runs away. What a strange baldy...

I get up to leave when suddenly everyone, besides Tsukki, bows.

"THANK YOU MIKA!"

 _Night timee~_

"I can't believe Kiyoko forgot to bring me with her, now I have to sleep in the boys room" I talk to myself after bathing. I had a nice dressing gown wrapped around me while I brush my hair in the mirror. The boys all promised not to come in whilst I was bathing, which was a blessing. I start whistling while I brush through my short knotty hair.

 _I really wish I had my long hair back..._

I sigh, putting the brush on the bench and staring at my reflection. I seriously do look like a boy with this hair. I start playing around with my hair, giggling when I attempt to make my hair look like Chibinoya's. I continue to fiddle with my hair absentmindedly when suddenly the door is pushed open and I scream, pulling the dressing gown tighter around my body.

All the third years were standing at the door with shock, all of them were also shirtless. Asahi shouts out a really loud apology with a bright red face before turning around and running away. Daichi slaps Suga up the back of the head before apologising and taking the grey haired setter and himself out of the room. What the hell?

I start getting dressed, putting on that black shirt I 'burrowed' from Kageyama and some black bike shorts, because of mine and Kageyama's height difference the shirt looked like a small dress and it almost hung over my shorts but the shirt itself smells really nice and is really warm. I put all my stuff in my toiletries bag and hang the towel around my neck

"You guys can go in now" I say as I heave the door open, I lock eye contact with an embarrassed black haired boy and I frown with confusion.

"He-hey...Mika" He murmurs, his cheeks tinging pink when he notices the shirt I'm wearing. I roll my eyes and start skipping to the room with the bags. Tobio follows me for some strange reason.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he catches up. He looks at me awkwardly as he rubs his neck, his eyes drifting off to the roof.

"Your...going on an uhm on a date with Nishinoya-san huh?" He asks and my eyes widen, I thought I told them not to tell anyone! I'm going to kill that glasses wearing prick.

"Yeah, trust me I don't wanna, but stupid Tsukki made the bet and I never turn down a bet" I pout, putting my stuff away before turning to the taller boy. The setter looks at me and his face turns even redder, then he averts his eyes and glares at the air.

"What is the problem Tobio?" I ask and he looks back at me, only to go even more red. I grab his arm and tilt my head to the left slightly.

"Are you ok-"

"Shut up dumbass " He grunts, pushing me off him, turning around and walking off. My pout deepens and I growl with irritation.

"OI FIGHT ME YOU OVERSIZED SHOE!" I shout, charging at Kageyama who glances back with pure fear before taking off at ridiculous speeds.

"MIKA?" I hear Shouyo ask as we wizz past him.

"KAGEYAMA!"

 **The day of the training match! (The manga is confusing me...it said that the training camp was on May 5th...then during the first night It said 2 days till the match against Nekoma...2 nights later it said '6th of may, the match against Nekoma' MY BRAIN IS FRIEDD)**

The morning was pretty eventful , Kiyoko made breakfast and we got dressed and went to the gym to discuss plans. Ukai explains who will be playing and I sigh when he doesn't mention Suga. He sighs too and I send him a smile which he returns instantly.

I overhear Nishitrashbag annoying Ennoshita and I smirk, running in front of Ennoshita and flipping my hair my hair dramatically.

"Mika is here to save the da-"

"Oh, the one who stole your spot position wide would be Ryu, so you'll have to fight him to be a regular" Nishidouchbag points out, ignoring me. I look back at Ennoshita, who was smiling innocently and shrugging at me.

"FINE BY ME, BRING IT ON ENNOSHITA!" Tanaka shouts and I send Tanaka a death glare. Suddenly Ennoshita whacks Nishinoya in the face and I start laughing.

"Thats enough Nishinoya, I'm begging you to stop making a fuss!" Ennoshita scolds and I keep laughing even more, high fiving the second year who was blushing tremendously at all the attention. The second year was Ennoshita by the way, not stupid Nishinoya.

"We got our uniforms guys, Mika there is one for you here too-"

"OH OH OHHH YESSS!" I shout, knocking everyone over and running towards Kiyoko. I quickly take it and read the number. Tanaka looks at my shirt and his eyes widen, he then turns to Ukai with a confused face.

"Whats going on?" He asks, but we both read it right. My number...is the same as his! NUMBER FIVE!

"Don't tell me they messed it up" I hear Kiyoko say in an irritated tone. I look at the shirt with a slight frown.

"Hold on, you're not even a player!" Ukai shouts and I poke my tongue out at him. Then I put the shirt on over my other shirt (gracefully of course). After I do that Tanaka starts anime crying.

"Shes like my little cheerleader!" He whines and I growl, stomping up to him and punching him on the head.

"AM NOT!" I shout and he starts laughing and ruffling my hair.

"Are too" He argues and I feel flames burn in my eyes as I push his arm away.

"NOT!"

"Yeah? Then whose cheerleader are you?"

"Mine!" Shou-chan shouts, jumping onto my back. He rests his head on my shoulders and his arms around my waist. My face heats up and I see Tanaka send Shouyo a glare.

"BAKA SHES A GIRL YOU CAN'T JUST HUG HER!" He and Chibinoya drag Shou-chan off me and I sigh. I notice Kiyoko staring at me with a smirk and I gulp with fear.

"Its time to get you changed" She deadpans and I frown.

"eh? No-no w-"

Its too late for Mika..  
 _ **At Kiyokos house**_

 _"Uhh what size are you?" Kiyoko eyes my binder with suspicion. I roll my eyes, snatching it from her._

 _"What is it?" She continues and I sweat drop, wishing she would just turn around and let me get changed._

 _"Its a chest binder, for girls who play sport-"_

 _"Or for cross dressing?" She asks and my eyebrow twitches._

 _"Yeah basically" I mumble with irritation. Suddenly the binder is ripped from my hands and thrown onto the floor._

 _"Try this on" She says, chucking a red and black bra at me. I stare at the item in my hands with child like wonder. I thought my bra's were girly but apparently I was wrong._

 _"Is this l-"_

 _"Its what normal girls wear Mika, girls who don't play sports or cross dress" Kiyoko explains, turning around and putting her own clothes on. I look back at the bra I was meant to wear and I frown._

 _"I uh...don't think this will fit me.. too small" I mumble, geez this is embarrassing. Kiyoko puts her shirt on and turns towards me, adjusting her glasses with a smirk._

 _"I have an idea"_  
-

-  
 _On the bus~_

"Tinynoya, do I have to sit with you?" I ask and he smirks, poking his tongue at Tanaka, who is sitting next to Daichi in front of us. Tinynoya then smiles widely at me, making me look away uncomfortably.

"You just look so adorable I had to make sure no one else touches you Hime-chan-" I interrupt his embarrassing sentence by slapping my hand over his mouth. My whole face had turned bright red and my eyes had widened to like the size of a plate.

"Could you stop calling me that" I manage to say, retracting my hand from his face and sending him a glare. Tinynoya rolls his eyes but continues to smirk. The bus starts and I stare out the window, trying to avoid awkward talking with Bakanoya.

"Hime-chan, where should we go for your date~" He teases and my face goes even more red. I slam my fist against the window.

"Please don't call me that, Stupid Bakanoya" I mumble and he laughs again, earning a glare from me. I yawn and stretch my arms, ignoring Nishinoya's stupid laugh.

"What about the cinemas?" he asks and I sigh, I guess that could work. I have being very eager to watch that comedy movie they just released.

"Sure" I grumble and he cheers, punching the chair in front of him. Daichi looks back at Tinynoya with a glare.

"You better not do anything to her" He says coldly and Tinynoya shivers all over, making me snicker. I lean against the window again and my eyes start feeling heavier.

"Wake me up when we get there Senpai" I mutter and I feel Tinynoya shake my arm.

"Are you dying Him-"

"Of course shes not dying idiot, its called sleeping!"

"Oh"

"And stop giving her that stupid nick name"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS RYU-KUN!"

"YEAH AND?"

 _Time skip~_

We all pour out of the bus in a messy line of shoving and pushing. When my closed in shoes hit the concrete I yawn and stretch my arms, getting a good look at the scenery around me whilst doing so.

"WOAHH IS THAT THE TOKYO TOWER?!" Tanaka shouts loudly and I cover my mouth to stop myself from snickering. I turn around, ready to tease him when suddenly my jaw drops.

 _Who is_ _that_ _hunk of hotness?_

"What did you say Mika?" Shou-chan asks and I snap my eyes away from the beautiful man, looking at my taller short friend.

"What are you talking about?" I ask mockingly and he raises an eyebrow at me, he opens his mouth to reply but then his eyes set on someone behind me.

"KENMA-SAN!" He runs away and I shrug, at least I can stare at the hottie again. I turn around and my heart almost stops beating. _Play it cool Mika, he's walking up to you. Man he has a nice ass ass._

"You must be the waterboy, here go fill these up" He mumbles, his face showing disinterest. He drops a really heavy basket filled with water bottles into my arms and I almost fall over from the weight. My heart eyes snap in two and my knees almost do as well, someone grabs it from the side and helps me carry it. Kiyoko scoffs as she glares at Kuroo, adjusting her glasses. I mentally thank the senpai for assisting me because I was like this close to-

"I'm sorry _what was that_? _she_ is not a water _boy_ , _she_ is our 1st year manager" Kiyoko informs darkly, her glasses hiding her eyes. I can't really see over the huge basket in my arms but I can hear Tinynoya's stupid laugh.

"What kind of idiot would mistake our Hime-chan for a water boy?" He teases, I see Daichi scoff and Sugawara face palm at his ironic remark. Someone takes the heavy basket off me and Kiyoko and I am instantly met with the beautiful face of the mysterious un-named man oh and Nishishitface.

"I'll fill those up for you Hime-chan and Jó-sama" Nishishitface declares, taking the basket and running off. My attention turns to the beautiful black haired man again.

"Ahh sorry about that, my name is Kuroo" He says with a closed eye smile. I blush slightly, _what a nice name._

"M-my name is Mika" I stutter, he smiles and turns around, telling everyone to head towards the gym. He walks to the front of the group whilst I stay behind and fangirl.

"He's so nice~" I sigh, not noticing my team sending Kuroo death glares for mistaking my gender.

"But he called you a boy Mika-chan" Ennoshita points out, I fall to my knees, anime crying and the other second years slap Ennoshita on the back of his head.

"Am I not cute enough?" I ask the clouds.

"No way Mika, he's just got bad eyesight" Shou-chan tries, patting my back.

"Yeah, you're super cute" Tadashi adds. I smile weakly and stand up.

"Thanks" I mumble. I hear loud shouting and suddenly Nishishitface is in front of me. For some reason he dropped the (now full) water basket in Tsukki's hands and the tall blonde struggles to hold it up with his toothpick arms. My team starts walking away but Nishinoya stays behind with me.

"Would you like a piggy back Hime-chan?" He asks with a cheeky smirk and my face heats up, I look away from him with a small pout. I would love a piggy back but I bet this jerk is going to make a big deal about it and be a jerk. Suddenly a weird feeling grows in my stomach, dread. _This is definitely not going to end well._

"Uh sure thing...just quit calling me Hime-chan!" I shout the last part, Tinynoya shrugs and ignores me, turning around. Awkwardly I climb onto his back and he starts running. I have to admit, piggybacks are way cooler than walking.

"Isn't it hard giving someone taller than you a piggyback?" I ask the short libero who laughs.

"You aren't even that heavy, plus, you're only 1cm taller then me" He says with a smug smirk. _How the hell did he know?_

"You talk to yourself" He says calmly and my face pales. Damn, my plans have been foiled yet again. I hide my face against Nishishitfaces neck, and for some reason I feel him tense up. My eyebrow twitches and I flick his ear.

"Whats the problem?" I ask, only to feel his face heat up. I abruptly shift my face off him, observing his face with a smirk. He's blushing.

"P-please don't talk with your face against my neck" The normally confident Libero stutters and I smirk even more, leaning my face against his neck again.

"But its so comfy Yuu-senpai" I tease, suddenly the shorty freezes. I frown but before I could say anything I'm instantly dropped onto the floor and Nishinottall disappeared from sight.

"Hm, what a jerk" I whine, climbing up and rubbing my back. Kageyama looks back at me with a confused face.

"What's taking you so long?" He grumbles and my smirk drops into a pout, I run towards him and grab his arm, pouting and pulling him to a stop.

"Can you piggy back me?" I ask with a small smile and he frowns, looking around before continuing to walk, dragging me with him.

"Ask shou-"

"But he's short and a spa-"

"I'm tired"

"Please Tobio" I whine and he sends me a small glare, an irk mark growing on his face.

"Go away Mika-"

"Tobiooo-"

"Mika"

"Tobio"

"Mika"

"Tob-"

"Fine!" He snaps and I send him the brightest grin I could, jumping onto his back and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thanks To-"

"Shut up idiot" He growls, he starts walking again, a very pissed off look on his face. Everyone moves out of his way as he storms into the gym, dropping me (gently) and walking away. I sigh loudly and find myself a seat next to Kiyoko. She sends me a smile and I smile back, but I was secretly watching the hotty Kuroo walk into the room.

"Mika-chan, stop staring"

"Huh how'd you know?"

"You look like a lovesick teenager"

"Oh but Kiyoko, I am a love sick teenager"

"Embarrassing"


	11. Chapter 9: Mika is sass

_**In memory of Kazunari Tanaka (**_ **田中** **一成** _ **)**_ **May he rest in peace.**

"GOOOOO CROWS! CAW CAW MOTHER FUCKER-"

"MiKA SHUT UP THE GAME HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET" Ukai shouts, punching me on the head. _Eh?! I must have said that aloud by accident. Oh crap thats so embarrassing!_ The whole Karasuno teams eyes were on me and not in a good way. A lot of people were face palming at my stupidity, including inner me. Thankfully the Nekoma team seemed a little unnerved by my shouting, well it was either that or they felt creeped out.

"I-I was just trying to warm you  
guys up...obviously" I mumble under my breath, the referee sends me a glare as I smile back sarcastically and sit down again. Then the referee's whistle blows and Nekoma's cute number 5 starts a serve. I scoff and Kiyoko glances at me with confusion. I point at the boy with an evil smirk on my face, leaning forwards and covering my mouth so I can whisper to the other manager.

"That serve is going to the back left corner" I whisper with a nod of my head, Kiyoko watches and gasps when the ball does as I predicted, I on the other hand was quite sure of my deduction. Ukai ruffles my hair with a smirk on his face.

"I taught Mika everything she knows, good call midget" He pushes my head down and I whine, shoving him away from me. Asahi receives the ball and the game continues, my eyes kept drifting off to the hotty. I can't help it, he's just so...handsome. I mean is that even legal. Damn its so boring watching games the only good part is ogling Kuroo and even _he_ seems to be creeped out. Oh oh I know, I'll commentate. Ginger Ninja and Emo King do their quick, it works. Bald Eagle does a spike, it is received and the cutie patootie puddin head ( the brown and blonde haired guy) tosses it. The spike is received by Nishishortass and Emo King tosses to Bald Eagle but it looked like it was for Ginger Ninja. The game continues blah blah blah, this was a bad idea. I lean back on my chair, no longer interested in the match. After a while I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. Which was quite a pleasant sleep considering the fact that I'm sitting in a crappy plastic chair.

 _Dream_

 _"Mika, why are you so cool?" Kuroo asks, watching as I do a 100 times back flip before landing on my feet and doing a peace sign. I flip my hair dramatically and give him my biggest smile, my teeth sparkling like a toothpaste commercial._

 _"I was just born that way-"_

"IKA MIKA WATCH OUT!"

 _Dream over_

 _ **Smash!**_

"YAH!" I scream, a volleyball goes flying into my face and the force sends me and the chair flying backwards. My eyes stare at the metal roof, the throbbing in my foreheads supplying me with a beat. For a while I lay there looking at the roof (and forming attack plans) before I eventually stand up, grabbing the volleyball and allowing an evil glare to grow on my face as I turn to face the court.

"Who? Who threw that? Better yet, who needs to die?" I whisper, my evil aura making my whole team shiver with fear, Nishishitface and Tanaka run towards me.

"MIKA-CHAN ARE YOU OK-"

"Thats a girl?" Nekoma's Tanaka 2.0 asks. Both of the boys freeze and a creepy smile grows on both their faces, Tanaka cracks his knuckles and stomps his way over to the mohawk guy, only to be held back by a pissed off Daichi. Nishinotcool was planning to do the same but he was held back by a worried Asahi. Suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder and my head snaps in their direction but the second I see those sexy eyes my glare drops into a shocked expression. Just imagine me with my jaw hitting the floor. And some drool. And heart eyes. Better yet, don't imagine me. For my sake.

"Sorry Mika-chan, are you ok? That was my fault" Kuroo apologies in that beautiful voice of his and I smile nervously, my face warms up as I fiddle with the end of my shirt.

"I'm ok, I forgive you Kuroo-kun" I smile charmingly (ok so maybe not charmingly, maybe it was more of a blushing nervous wreck kinda smile but hey, a girl can dream can't she) in return. Kuroo smirks sexily to himself before taking the ball and walking over to his side. I sit back down, my face void of emotions and my mind completely blank. The whistle blows for a time out and my whole team rushes towards me, as if they were the ones who called time out and not Nekoma's team.

"MIKAA ARE YOU OK?" Tanaka picks me up Lion King style before hugging me, I stay frozen in his arms but eventually Shouyo pulls me away from the bald man.

"I'm ok, actually I'm better than ok. He called me By my name..." I say with a dreamy smile, everyone collectively sweat drops and Tsukki snickers.

"If I throw you a stick will you leave?"

My eyes snap open and I send him a cocky smirk.

"Not if its the stick you pulled from up your ass, you bitchy bean pole"

. . .

"BAHAHAHHAHAHA HIME-CHAN OH MY GOD YOU ARE MY HERO!" Nishinolife starts laughing his ass off, Tanaka joins in then the two second years double over in joint laughter. Shouyo starts giggling, Tobio snickers evilly, Tadashi seems to be hiding his laughter behind his hand and the third years pretend to be mad with me. Tsukki...tsukki was staring at me with a very intense death glare. I gulp, knowing I'll have to buy him some lunch later before turning my back to the team.

"I've been wanting to use that one for years" I mumble under my breath as I walk off to get a drink. After having a sip from the drink taps I take a seat against the wall and pull my phone out. I log into my online chat, yes thats right I use an online chat. I message a few of my friends from different schools and prefectures on it. I don't use it often, cause I have real friends.

 _Mikakashi is online_

 **Mikakashi: Hey nerdly nerds, is anyone online?**

 _King of Kings is online_

 **King of Kings: Hey Mika-chan *wink* whatcha doing?**

 **Mikakashi: Ew its Oinkawa**

 _Akashi has logged on_

 **Akashi: I believe you have just been...dunked on**

 **King of kings: NO FAIR WHY ARE YOU BOTH PICKING ON ME? T_T**

 _Whoot Whoot has logged on_

 **Whoot whoot: MIKA HOW ARE YOU DOING BRO?**

 **Mikakashi: BOKUTO MY FAVOURITE OWL, I'M DOING GOOD BRO HOW ABOUT YOU?**

 **Whoot whoot: ONLY THE BEST!**

 **King of kings: I'm doing good too**

 **Mikakashi: no one cares Pig**

 **Akashi: I am doing fine also**

 **Whoot whoot: HOWS YOUR TRAINING CAMP? MIKA?!**

 **Mikakashi: Boring, I need you to fly over here and save me T_T but there is this one hotty and he's so smoking**

 **King of kings: I get the feeling that Bokuto and Akashi** **only like you Mika-chan T_T**

 **Akashi: I thought everyone here only liked Mika, and I do like Bokuto; he's my teammate**

 **Mikakashi: A REVERSE HAREM?**

 **Whoot Whoot: Ah I gtg, my team** **needs its** **ace**

 **Akashi: yeah, I have to go soon too**

 **Mikakashi: sounds gay**

 **Whoot whoot: CYA BAE!**

 **Mikakashi: I'LL MISS YOU!**

 _Whoot whoot has logged off_

 **King of Kings: I'm going too, I want to be surrounded by people who love me!**

 **Mikakashi: Attention seeker much**

 **King of kings: SO MEAN!**

 _King of kings has logged off_

 **Akashi: So Mika, how does it feel having your team know your gender?**

 **Mikakashi: Weird, they all seem to not care about it**

 **Akashi: I'm sure you'll get used to it, good luck**

 _Akashi has logged off_

"Ahh now what should I do?" I ask myself, leaning my head against the brick wall and staring at the clouds. This whole situation is...boring. I want to play. I want to play. I want to play. I instantly stand back up, my phone going back into the pocket of my jacket. Maybe...maybe if I get changed back into my uniform they'll let me play? Wait? How far away are we from the training camp area? Plus I have no idea which way to go. I'll definitely get lost.

"Ugh this is the worst-" My voice drifts off when I hear the sounds of shouting and the squeaking of shoes. I want my own team, I could never just be a manager. I also can't just pretend to be on the boys team. Theres no point in hiding it. I need to join the girls team.

After my slight revelation I head back into the court, standing between Tadashi and Suga, earning a glare from Ukai.

"He probably thinks you're trying to sneak onto the court" Suga explains when he notices the glare. I sigh slightly, nodding at his words.

"Suga-san, Tadashi-chan, can you give me some advise?" I decide on asking, both the boys look at each other before staring at me and nodding.

"Well. I don't want to be a manager and I kinda want to join a team b-"

"Join the girls team" Suga interrupts, my eyes widen and I look down at my feet. That nervousness starts eating up at me again as I think of a proper reply

"You should show your true potential Mika, you deserve more than just being a manager..or um I dunno you should do-"

"TADASHI-CHAN THAT WAS SO INSPIRATIONAL!" I wrap my arms around the freckled cutie and hold him tightly. Tadashi yelps in shock and pushes me off, his face bright red.

"Ano-I uh...thank you" He stutters, rubbing his neck and turning his attention to Tsukki, who gets tricked by the Nekoma's puddin' head. I sigh, cupping my hands around my mouth, taking a deep breath and-

"KNOCK 'EM DEAD KNOCK 'EM DEAD, TSUKKI GET IN THEIR HEADS" I sing as loudly as I can, Suga starts snickering and Tadashi smiles at me. Tsukki sends me a warning glare before 'tsking', I smirk in reply and blow him a kiss, earning another glare. Tadashi taps my shoulder and I glance at him with an innocent smile. He blushes and averts his eyes before giving me a big smile.

"Though it may not look like if, I think Tsukki is grateful for that" Tadashi says and I pat him on the head a few times. He pouts at me and covers his head with his hands, only to have me try to jab his sides. Tadashi quickly grabs my hands to stop me, my eyes widen and I wiggle my eyebrows at the cutie. Tadashi squeaks with shock and quickly lets go of me, his whole face bright red.

"Mika stop harassing Yamaguchi" Suga scolds me, I turn around and pout at Suga, only to get my hair ruffled. Suddenly the whistle blows and the three of us turn to the game. When I see the score I bite my lip to hold back shouts, so they lost? Damn it. Tadashi clenches his jaw and Suga sighs and rubs his temples.

"Damn" I finally manage to say, Suga nods in agreement and Tadashi stays silent, as if he too were holding back his own curses. Then something catches my eyes, Tsukki was being swapped out. Hm, maybe I should go comfort him. Plus if I sit down there I can see the sexy Kuroo better. A huge cheeky grin grows on my face as I bid the two boys goodbye, then I skip up behind Tsukki and wrap my arms around his back. The blonde instantly shoves me off and I whine loudly, pissing him off even more.

"Why are you suddenly harassing me?" He asks and I shrug, sitting at a fair distance from him to make sure the blonde doesn't attack me.

"I want to play-"

"Tsk"

"What was that? Why did you make that noise just now?" I lean forwards and glare at Tsukki who just sends me a sarcastic smirk and shrugs.

"Oh I don't know, you're just really annoying I guess my natural response is to click my tongue" Tsukki says and I clench my jaw, turning away so my backs to him. Damn, now I definitely can't see Kuroo. Slowly I turn my head to check out Kuroo, the second I do so I notice Tsukki glaring at me.

"What now?" I ask and he sighs irritably, turning his attention back to the game.

"Why are you so obsessive over that black haired guy? He's older than you by two whole years, its stupid" He says simply, I frown and stare at the blonde with confusion. Suddenly an idea pops into my head, I scoot closer to Tsukki, a smirk on my face.

"You jeaaaalous?" I ask and he tsks at me again, sending me a pissed off glare before sighing and adjusting his glassing.

"No" He says firmly, I watch him for a little longer before sighing and watching the game again. There is no point trying to read the Blonde, he's basically a brick whereas Tadashi is more of a book. Its annoying. He's annoying. What if he was jealous though? Maybe he actually-ugh thats so weird.

I glance at the blonde again, his face seemed to be showing nothing but tension as he watched the game. His eyes firm and his lips pulled into a tight line. I guess he doesn't look so ba-

No, thats messed up. In so many ways. He's messed up. I slap my cheeks and forcibly turn my head to Kuroo's direction.

OH OH OH! HE'S BEEN MOVED TO THE FRONT! THIS IS A MIRACLE OF ALL MIRACLES. HE SHOULD NOT LOOK SO DAMN FI- woah hold up, did he just. Oh. Oh no. He did not ju- WHAT THE CRAP?!

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY FRIEND SHORT YOU- YOU CAT FACED, SHIT NUGGET MUNCHER!" I get up and start walking towards the other side, only to be held back by Suga. I glare daggers at the now ugly black haired boy, Suga lets go of me once he decides that I'm not dangerous. Whats wrong with that cat boy? He just gave Shoyou the evil eyes and even worse, he called my bestie short. I can not let him live. I need to do something to rise everyones spirits. Suddenly an idea forms in my brain, I smirk and start giggling evilly. I slowly walk back to my seat, sitting next to the blonde again.

Remember when Tsukki made that bet with Tanaka and Nishishitface. Their spikes and receives improved by tenfold. I just need to do that for the whole team.

Hm...

"Winning team gets to have Mika as their personal maid-"

"OH HELL NO!" I punch Tsukki in the side and he just continues to snicker. Ugh the nerve of that blonde. No way, I am definitely no ones personal maid. Damn he made me forget my idea. As if the gods were looking down upon me, Tsukki got put on. Now I can think in peace. Or not because now I have Nishinotcool next to me. I notice Tsukki whispering something to Tanaka and Kageyama, whatever he said makes both of their faces heat up.

"YEAH, ITS A DEAL!" Tanaka shouts, shaking hands with Tsukki and Kageyama. Wait? WHAT? WHAT IS THE DEAL?!

"OI WHATS THE BIG IDEA?" I shout, Tsukki turns around with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Whoever coach deems as the best player gets to have you as their personal mai-"

"WHAAAAAAT-"

"No, Mika this might actually work" Ukai interrupts me and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"I AM NOT SOME MAID, I CAN'T EVEN COOK TOAST-"

"Yeah she has a point" A blushing Tadashi adds.

"Its not fair on her" Suga points out.

"Oh, I get it. Mika is just too scared, she can't handle a task like that because shes just a _girl"_ Tsukki waves his hand flippantly before turning his back to me and snickering.

"The bets off I-"

"YAGHH A DEALS A DEAL! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH TSUKISHITMAN!"

"WHA-HOW? GUYS YOU DID AMAZING!" I cheer, of course, let me tell you, I did not know the scores. But someone won the set and I just figured we-

"Ahhhhg" Takeda sighs and I frown, looking at the two men with confusion.

"A complete loss huh?" Ukai sighs as well and my eyes widen. They lost? Seriously.

"ONE MORE GAME!" Shou-chan asks and my eyes widen. This is my chance. I run up to Ennoshita and send him my sweetest smile.

"What do you want?"

"Can I have your shirt? So I can play?" I pout and the brunette sighs before nodding and taking his shirt off. He puts his coat on over before I thank him and quickly put his shirt on over my own. I run up to Asahi and slap him on the back, almost scaring him to death.

"You did good tall man, but now its the shorties time to shine-"

"MIKA GET YOUR ASS OFF OF THAT COUR-"

"I'll work overtime-"

"HURRY UP AND DO YOUR WARM  
UPS YOU SLACKER!"

"YATTA!"

After doing a crap ton of warm ups I was ready, the set had already started and Nekoma is ahead by 2. Karasuno was on 10. I swap out with Asahi, a huge grin grows on my face as I stand on the court. Shou-chan and Nishinoya send me a thumbs up and I grin back. Oh wow, theres three tiny people and only 2 tall people. Thats pretty lucky for Kageyama and Daichi.

"Just in time Mika, its your serve-"

"OH YEAHH!" I shout with joy, grabbing the ball and practically skipping to my designated spot. A huge smirk grows on my face as I death glare Kuroo. He stares back with his own smirk. I guess his team doesn't mind playing against a girl, good, that means they won't mind getting their asses kicked by a girl too.

"NICE SERVE!" Tadashi and Suga shout in harmony and I send them my brightest smile before throwing the ball as high into the air as possible. My bullet jump serve. During the training camp coach Ukai let me practise this serve, so that my hands could get used to it and so it was stronger and was more in control. I can safely say its almost perfect.

I take three steps forwards before jumping into the air and pulling my hand as far back as possible, the ball is in the position, all I have to do now is-

"NYA!"

The ball goes flying across the court, and it smashes against the ground with a bang so loud I thought I might hav-

"MIKA YOU IDIOT DID YOU POP THE BALL?-"

"The ball is fine, point for Karasuno" The referee throws the ball back to me and I smirk, looking at the shocked expressions on Nekoma's faces. They weren't expecting me to serve that well. Kuroo starts snickering as he looks back at me.

"This might get interesting" He says with a humoured grin decorating his face. Oh god, why is he so hot.

"THE ONLY INTERESTING THING HERE IS ME-"

"Thats what he just said idiot-"

"Eh? Really? Oh, I didn't even notice ehehehe" I laugh sheepishly before doing a more laid back serve, this one was aimed for the spot between Kuroo and Mohawk guy, they both try to move and end up freezing in their place. Another point for us.

"WE'RE TIED AGAIN!" Suga cheers from the sidelines and I bow, earning a cheer from Nishinolife. Then I do a final serve, I want them to get a point, because its no fun just kicking their asses with serves. I want to kick their asses with everything else I have too!

"Guys, calm down you're going to hurt yourself-"

"THE BALL HASN'T TOUCHED THE GROUND YET!" Nishinolife and I shout in harmony. This is the third game we've played now, though for me its only the second. I think we might actually win this set. We are at 24, Nekoma is one point behind us.

The second games scores were  
24-25 (Set one) In Nekoma's favour then set two was 24-26.

We lost set one of game three, the scores being 27-28 and now I really want to win.

Nishinolife receives the ball to me and I set the ball to Tanaka, who spikes as if his life depends on it. Then the ball is received by Nekoma but its a free ball to us. Nishinoya receives it, Kageyama tosses and I spike against Kuroo. I jumped into the air and slammed my hand against the ball as if I were doing a super mega bullet serve. I had the sweat of a basketball player and probably the same intensity of one too. Kuroo's eyes widen as the ball goes flying through his arms and smashes on to the floor. The whistle blows and we all cheer, well Karasuno. Even if we lost 8 other times, this win is so much sweeter. Me, Tanaka and Nishinoya form a weird ass group hug, which I quickly separate from before getting ready to start the next set.

"Ok, gather up!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I fall to my knees in dramatic misery.

"IF YOU WANT TO ARGUE YOU CAN ARGUE WHILST DOING A HUNDRED LAPS OF TH-"

"Gather up" I shout, trying to ignore the death glares I got from Ukai and Daichi. Man, I should probably never argue with them again. If I value my life.


	12. Chapter 10: Mika is sorry

**(eek this chapter is gunna be a little weird...maybe slightly ooc but idk enjoy it I guess)**

 **Mika's pov**

"YAGH COME AT ME YOU DOPEY EYED FREAK!" I shout, clutching the pole used to keep the volleyball net up like a sword. The Mohawk guy steps back in fear as I start laughing evilly, shaking the pole like a weapon.

"What's so different between me and other girls huh?" I threaten, walking towards him slowly. He backs against the wall with a terrified look in his eyes.

"I-I uh...maybe it's your short hair"

The pole drops to the floor and I turn my back to the Nekoma ace, slowly walking away with my jaw clenched. Long hair? Short hair? What's the difference? I'm still the same person either way. I walk up to Kageyama, who had just finished creeping out Nekoma's setter. I lean on his arm, making him tense up with shock.

"M-Mika what are you doing?" The blue eyed setter looks at me and his eyes widen a fraction.

"What's wrong?" He asks and I pout, hiding behind his arm when Tsukishima walks towards us, I can tell that Kageyama was tense now, probably because he hates Tsukki.

"Nee Nee Mika, what are you doing? I'm pretty sure even the King would have pretty bad body Oder after a game like that" The sarcastic blonde says and I roll my eyes, Kageyama probably smells better than I do. I sniff him before stepping back and coughing loudly. Kageyama turns around with a bright red face.

"D-DID YOU JUST SNIFF ME?"

The whole gym goes silent and I quickly fake a laugh, smacking Kageyama hard on the back.

"Oh man, kids, this is why I don't take drugs...anymore" that excuse was enough to get my team to return to their tasks but Nekoma seemed to be very irked out by my loud remark. After pulling faces at Kuroo I turn around only to scream and cower.

"Why are you glaring at me like that Tsukki?" I ask, peeking out from behind Kageyama. The blonde boy glares at Kageyama who instantly steps forwards protectively.

"C'mon Mika, I need to talk to you" The blonde smiles and I slowly walk out from behind Kageyama, looking much like a scared deer (if we are talking about appearance then I'd be a scared dumbass). The blonde grabs my arm and takes me outside, the whole time my face was turning bright red.

"What is your deal? Kageyama is so weird, and he's an idiot. Why are you climbing all over him like some love struck idiot?" Tsukki grumbles once we get away from any potential listeners. My eyes widen and I bite my tongue, what the hell is his issue? And why do I feel like it's totally hot when he gets jealous? Wait what? My face turns an even brighter red as I stare at the annoyed blonde. He is acting out of character, so maybe it's just a newfound feeling to him. Hm...I really like Jealous Tsukki...

"What's this about? Why do you care?" I fake a confident smirk, crossing my arms over my chest and standing as tall as I could. The blonde frowns at me for a second and he quickly looks away.

"Tsk, it's not like you'd understand, idiot. Just remember that there are better guys in the team than Kageyama..."

OMG, THAT IS REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER! Who is this man? This is not the Tsukki I met a few weeks ago. This is a stranger. I look at the blonde with wide eyes, taking in how uncomfortable and embarrassed he looked. Once he notices my dumbstruck face he tsks and returns to his cold exterior.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend...since you went ahead and Told the team you were a girl I decided to take your advice. So I'm being a good friend by giving you my own, get a boyfriend. Not Kageyama, he's...just going to make you even more stupid"

What is wrong with Tsukishima? Did he catch a cold? He is acting super strange. More so than usual. Suddenly the sliding doors open and everyone comes pouring out. Tanaka instantly sees me and runs towards me, a huge smile on his bald face. I would have dodged his hug but I was too busy thinking, about how I totally needed to confess to Tsukishima.

 **Tsukishima's POV**

God, I hate the look she has. All smug. She probably has no idea what I meant. If she took it the wrong way I'm going to kill her. The whole thing I was talking about, her getting a boyfriend and it not being Kageyama. It was for Tanaka. The stupid girl might be annoying and stupid but she is a good friend. I guess. So I want to help her sort out her issues and I'm also dealing with my own at the same time. My issues being my inability to care for others. Or to put effort into relationships, wether it be family or friends. So in order to build a stronger friendship with Tanaka I've decided to 'hook' the two up. Hopefully Mika understands. Once Tanaka gets to her I walk off and stand next to Tadashi, who was smiling weirdly at me.

"So, did she understand?"

"God I hope so"

 **Mika's POV**

After helping Shou-chan pack up all his stuff I walk into the kitchen, my face feeling warm. I need to find Nishitlibero and ask him for some love advice. Or maybe I could ask Tanaka who is right in front of me. For the rest of the night we were packing up and having our showers so everyone was supposed to be in bed. Tanaka turns around and smiles widely at me.

 **"** H-hey Mika, what are you doing up?"

 **Tanaka's POV (oh man this is so sad fml I'm gunna cry)**

Mika is so beautiful. Clearly she was thinking about something important 'cause she wasn't wearing her usual smirk or goofy smile. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face so she looked a lot shorter and tinier. I really wanted to hug her right now. Slowly she looks up at me, her bright green eyes make my heart turn ice cold, she looks so amazing.

"A-actually yeah, Tanaka. I need some advice" She stutters, not managing to look me in the eye. What is this new side of Mika?

"Advice?" I echo, there's lots of types of advice she could be asking for. It could be volleyball tips, cooking tips, hair styling tips or love advice. The latter was obviously the answer I was hoping for. Mika goes an even darker shade of red and She bites her lip, I could feel my own face heating up.

"I-it's uh...love advice...I-I need to know for sure that this guy likes me...so I can confess"

Oh my god! She-she wants love advice! Maybe, Maybe this means she wants to confess to me? I mean why else would she come to me and not someone else like Daichi or Suga? My heart starts pounding in my chest and my hands become really sweaty. No, don't get your hopes up Ryu. Maybe she's not talking about you.

"Oh ok, well, what does this guy act like?" I ask, rubbing my neck to act like I'm totally not scheming. A plus for me though, now I can figure out if it's me!

Mika turns an even brighter shade of red (which is kinda surprising) as she opens her mouth and closes it again.

"Well uh, he gets really jealous and uh...he sometimes teases me and he is really cool"

Wait wait oh my god. Gets really jealous? Check. Sometimes teases her? Check. Really cool? CHECK! She is definitely taking about me!

"You should totally confess right n-"

Suddenly the doors slide open and a yawning Tsukshima enters the room, he notices Mika and I and his eyes widen a fraction. He then smirks and waves at us.

"Don't mind me, I'm just making myself some strawberry milk" He says calmly, I was about to tell him to piss off but I decide otherwise. Honestly I couldn't stop thinking about her. I look back at Mika and I feel my heart shatter. The way she was looking at him, her hands were against her heart and her eyes were wide and sparkling. I could see the heat rising to her cheeks and the way she seemed to lean towards him. She loves him. I know this because that's how I feel around her, like my eyes can only belong to her. I could never make her look at me like that. I clench my jaw and bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything stupid. I love her, so much that maybe I can stand seeing her wth someone else as long as (it's not noya) she is happy. Right? Then why Do I want to punch Tsukishima's teeth in.

"I...need to go" I mumble, turning around and storming off. Once I get outside I go to the closest tree and punch it as hard as I can. I feel some blood drip from my knuckles and I bite my tongue to stop myself from shouting as I punch the tree again.  
I'm an idiot.

 **(A/N OMG I'M SO SORRY ;_; plus I'm even more sorry if this is Ooc for tanaka)**

 **Mika's pov**

I watch as Tanaka walks out of the room with a confusion. l wonder what made him flip out? Even I could tell he was kinda mad. Maybe he had an issue in the first place...who cares, he said I should confess so, here I go-

"What was that?" Tsukki was suddenly right in front of me, I couldn't really make sense of what his emotion was. He was looming over me, which usually suggests anger. Yet his weird closed eyed smile suggested...honestly I don't know. Actually I do remember Tadashi telling me to look closer, and that when he does a closed eyed smile it's fake. It's to cover up anger. Wait so is he angry? I look at him more closely, wait, his hand is clenched in a fist. Is he really angry? Maybe he wants to punch me...but why? I'm not making him that angry am I?

"What was what?" I ask, for now I was playing dumb. Well not playing dumb, I had no idea what I did-

"You're speaking your thoughts idiot, I hope you know that what you did was.." Tsukki seems to take a step back, his smile dropped and all I got was his intense glare. My eyes widen and I quickly take a step back, but the table keeps me from moving. Tsukishima steps closer, an angry look in his eyes that even I can read.

"What did you do with Tanaka? I thought you were confessing to him-"

"To him! Are you kidding? I was asking for advice so I can tell you that I-"

"Are you serious?" Tsukishima's golden eyes light up with anger when I don't reply. He clenches his jaw and my eyes widen even more when he steps even closer.

"Mika, Tanaka obviously likes you. You are such an idiot. I thought you were a good friend but that's just as stupid as you are" The blonde turns around and runs a hand through his hair before starting to walk away. I'm not sure why but I grab his hand, even though my hands were shaky I managed to hold him still.

"Don't go, Tsukki I still haven't told you. I li-"

"Let me guess, you _like_ me? What a surprise? Of course you do, you're just a stupid girl who is in way over her head" The blonde rips his hand away from me and storms off. I stay there frozen with shock. Tanaka...likes me? I...I'm...I'm such an asshole. But what do I do? He's already gone, I don't want to mess with his head anymore. Then there's the issue with Tsukishima, I've never seen him that angry. Slowly I sit down and bring my knees against my chest, staring at my feet. I messed everything up. What's wrong with me? He's never going to talk to me again, I'm such an idiot. I only decided that I liked the guy a few hours before confessing. That's such a reckless stupid thing to do.

I feel tears build up in my eyes and I quickly hide my face, I'm such an idiot. Tsukki Is right, I'm in way over my head. I let myself get carried away like an immature brat. I told Tsukki to trust me as a friend and I just went and...ruined everything. I-I how do I fix this? I hear someone call my name and I look up, standing there is Kageyama, who had a bruise forming on his cheek. The blue eyed setter stares back at me with a confused expression.

"What the hell happened to you?" We both ask at the same time. Kageyama rubs his neck and looks away from me.

"Uh well I may or may not have punched Tsukishima" He mumbles awkwardly and my eyes widen. He snickers at my expression before sitting down in front of me with a serious face.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off so much?" He asks and I tense up, looking at my feet again.

"I don't want to be specific but I basically messed everything up" I mumble and Kageyama seems to scoff.

"No crap, I never thought Tsukishima would punch me" Kageyama mumbles and I stare at him with worry.

"What happened?"

"Uh he stormed into the room and bumped into me so I kinda started it by calling him a name then he called me king so I grabbed his collar and then he punched me so I punched him back, Daichi pulled me away but by then Tsukishima apologised and took off with Yamaguchi following him" Kageyama explains, trying not to look at me in general. I can't help but feel even worse, so I pissed him off so much that he lost his cool. I really really ruined everything

"You're speaking your thoughts dumbass" Kageyama mumbles, finally looking me in the eyes. I stare back before looking down.

"I don't know how to fix what I did..." I mutter, the black haired setter shrugs and stares out the window.

"I'm not exactly the person you'd ask for advice, if you didn't notice I don't have any friends" He says, his eyes turning cold.

"Not true, everyone on the team thinks of you as their frien-"

"Tsukishima? Yamaguchi?"

"Eehh...maybe not those two"

"Tanaka? Nishinoya? The third years? The second years? You? Hinata?"

"Hey hey hey, wait a minute Tobio. I'm your friend right?" I ask, the blue eyed setters eyes widen and he stares at me with a weird glare.

"Sure" he finally decides and I roll my eyes.

"Plus Hinata might be-"

"I don't want to be his friend"

"You wanna be his boy fri-"

"I've never hit a girl before but if anyone asks I'll say I mistook you for a boy-"

"Sheesh sheesh ok, grumpy bum"

Suddenly Kageyama makes a weird snorting sound and I flinch, looking up at him again to see a creepy smile on his face. What the hell? Suddenly he laughs, well I think it was a laugh, or maybe a choking noise.

"Grumpy bum? You say the stupidest things" He mumbles before going silent again. I look at him before looking away.

"Uhh Tobio, how mad was he?"

"If looks could kill, I'd hate to know what punches could do"

"Nice one"

"Thanks"

Then the awkward silence came back.

"You going to tell me what you did to piss him off?" He asks and I sigh.

"Probably not"

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Probably not"

"Nice"

"Yeap..."

Even more awkward silence.

"Now I know why you suck at making friends" I blurt out, the black haired boy glares at me.

"Psh, well I bet Tsukishima knows why you suck at keeping friends"

I take a deep breath inwards, that was a low blow. Seriously, too soon.

"...I guess you do know why I suck at making friends" The blue eyed boy mumbles and I laugh slightly.

"Mmhm, you're an asshole and I'm an oblivious bitch"

"Woah, language-"

"I'm sorry you got punched because of my obliviousness" I smile as nicely as I can, Kageyama looks at me with a frown, before blushing and looking away.

"Tsk, don't give yourself all the credit, I helped piss him off too" He mumbles with an angry pout and I laugh slightly, patting his shoulder.

"Good job, now we can both be assassinated in our sleep"

"What?"

"Nevermind"

"You're a dumbass"

"Yep and you're a dick"

"Touché"

 **OH MY GOD** **ALL THE EMOTIONS** **I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT** **DO I CRY? DO I LAUGH?** **I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!** **plus the ooc** **ness is so freaking bad in this chapter**


	13. Chapter 11: Mika calls us mimi's

(Directly after they lost the Nekoma match, I forgot about Tsukishima's bet lol)

The whole gym fell silent as we all crowded around Ukai, well the third years and most of the second years seemed to not really care, but Tanaka, Chibinoya, Kageyama, Hinata and I were all practically breathing down the new coaches neck.

"Who...who was the best player?" I ask again, the shop keeper looks down at his notes before sending me a smug grin.

"You want to know huh? I'm sure you'll love who I picked" He says evilly and I gulp nervously. With an evil laugh, the blonde flips the page around so we can see it. Written in big bold letters was.

M I K A

Tsukishima could not stop himself from laughing, neither could any one else in the gym. Even Nekoma's boys were having a giggle at the distraught look on Tanaka and Nishinolifes faces. Kageyama grumbles and looks away from us all.

"I'm glad it wasn't me" He mumbles stubbornly. Tsukishima walks up to the black haired male and sends him a smug grin before grabbing his drink. I, was frozen with shock. My jaw practically hit the floor and there were tears streaming down my face. I hear someone call my name and I quickly snap out of my daze.

"OH YEAH! I'M SO MUCH FUCKIN BETTER THAN YOU-"

Ukai begs the board he was using at me and I collapse on the floor, my last words before death were-

"I'm even better than the street light with glasses and the bald eagle experiment gone wrong, I have lived a good life"

Lets just say, the two boys almost chocked on their drinks when they heard those words.

 **BACK INTO THE NOW~**

 ** _Recap-Mika style-_**

 **~Mika: JUST ENCASE YOU GUYS FORGOT HOW MUCH I FUCKED UP LAST CHAPTER, LET ME GIVE YA'LL AN INSTANT RECAP!**

 **~OK, SO FIRST OF ALL, I MISTOOK ADMIRATION FOR ATTRACTION AND DECIDED THAT I WAS GOING TO CONFESS MY 'LOVE' TO THE GLASSES WEARING FUCK BOY. YEAH, I REALLY MESSED UP. THEN I CAME ACROSS MY FAVOURITE BALD EAGLE AND DECIDED 'OH YEAH, HERES A GOOD IDEA, ASK THE GUY WHO IS CRAZY ABOUT ME FOR LOVE ADVICE' AND TANAKA THOUGHT THAT I WAS CONFESSING TO HIM. THEN TSUKISHIMA APPEARED LIKE A FUCKING POKEMON AND TANAKA'S CUTE BALD HEART GOT SNAPPED IN TWO. HE STORMED OFF AND I TURNED TO THE BLONDE, GETTING READY TO HAVE MY LIL STUPID ASS CONFESSION WHEN SUDDENLY**

 **~BAM!**

 **~THE BLONDE WAS LIKE YELLING AT ME AND SHIT, ME BEING THE IDIOT I WAS HAD NO CLUE WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT, UNTIL HE EXPLAINED THAT HE WAS ACTING DIFFERENTLY BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND AND HOOK ME UP WITH TANAKA. HE YELLED AT ME, AND NOW HE HATES MY GUTS. ALSO WHISLT CHUCKING A TANTRUM HE PUNCHED MILK BRIANS AND GOT PUNCHED BACK.**

 **~THAT SHOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH RECAP, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN JUST GO AND REREAD THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, YA LAZY ASS!**

 **~(Just kidding, Mika loves you~)**  
 **\\\\\**

It was two days after the training camp. We were back at school, when I say we, I mean me and you guys. What? Ahem anyway, I had been looking for Tsukishima whenever I had a chance but no matter where I went, he was already gone.

He woke up and walked to school early so that he didn't have to deal with me, he sat furthest from me in class, with a person on either side of him. He'll outright ignore me when I try to talk to him, and he hasn't replied to my messages. He clearly isn't ready for an apology but I'm so sick of chasing him. I'm sick of feeling guilty. I need to just stop hanging on to my friendship with the blonde. He'll be a member of the team I'm managing and nothing else. I sigh quietly, my breath causing fog because of the cold air around me.

Should I really just stop being friends with him? Over something as small as that? My immaturity was what ruined everything in the first place. Still, he's being petty. I know that is his personality but I don't think I can handle being friends with someone like that. Someone who won't forgive you, no matter how much pride you swallow just to apologise. And guess who walks past with Tadashi just as that thought crosses my mind? This will be the last attempt. I run up to the two boys, stopping in front of them and holding my hand in front of Tsukki's chest. I look down and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Tsukishima, if you ignore me this time, I will no longer make any attempt to recognise your existence" I try not to look at Tadashi as I say this, knowing that if I saw his pity filled eyed I'd probably cry. _Tadashi shouldn't be shoved into this. Tsukishima shouldn't be taking control of my life either. Who I love is who I love. I didn't love him though, whatever it was, it wasn't love. Most likely admiration._

"Mika you're speaking your thoughts" The freckled boy mumbles and my eyes widen, I look up to see that Tadashi was the only one still standing there. He looks at me sadly before nodding and walking away.

Screw it, I'm going to be immature. Fuck Tsukishima Kei.

The training lesson

"MIKA!" My favourite ginger jumps onto my back and spins me around, I laugh before pushing him off.

"Why weren't you hanging out with Tsukishima today? I was looking for you!" He shouts, his endless amount of energy being shown by the way he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. I bite my lip, looking away with a nervous look in my eyes. Shouyou stares at me with a pout on his face and I sigh, punching his arm softly.

"I don't want to be friends with that jerk anymore" I mumble, Shouyou's eyes widen and he looks at me with shock.

"But you two-"

"Nope, its just Mika and her MiMi's" I say with a casual smile. The ginger tilts his head with confusion and I roll my eyes, ruffling his hair.

"You'll learn one day boy" I mumble, my attention now on Tanaka who was hiding behind Daichi and staring at me. I bite the inside of my cheek as guilt fills my body. I wave at the baldy and Daichi shoves Tanaka away from him and towards me.

"Tanaka I-"

"Mika don't apologise-"

"Senpai...I fucked up. I'm sorry, can we return to being friends again? You're too good for me anyway" I hold my hand out for a fist bump, only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"You're a dumbass Mika-chan" He teases, pulling away and messing up my hair, earning a shrill whine from me. He laughs and runs off again to hide behind Daichi. Who was now standing in front of me. God, today is so over dramatic. Someone play the happy upbeat music.

"I don't know what happened Mika, but the team needs you to return to normal. Ok?"

Oh yeah...teams...

I look around the court, counting heads before nodding and facing Daichi.

"Can I make an announcement?"

The team was all sitting on the floor facing me, Tsukishima was looking at the roof. I feel a lump grow in my throat but I push it back, instead smiling with fake excitement.

"Guys...I joined the girls volleyball team"

I watch as everyones faces change. Most of the team looked excited, with the exception of one. Tsukishima was staring at me with wide eyes, it was for less than 2 seconds though. So maybe its not staring? I'm not sure. Suddenly theres a loud cheering.

"Mika are you going to be the ace?" Hinata asks, raising his hand like some sort of primary school student.

"THATS THE PLAN!" I shout, everyone starts laughing and I pout.

"Whats so funny? I'd be a boss ass ace" I mumble, crossing my arms and pouting. Suddenly someones arms wrap around me from behind.

"Good luck Mika-chan" Kiyoko says and the whole gym goes dead silent.

"ITS TOO PURE!" Nishinoya falls over and 'faints', Tanaka fainting soon after. Daichi, Suga and Asahi tear up and the first years all blush. I feel my own face heat up, Kiyoko takes her arms off me and messes up my hair, this earns a death glare from me. She snickers and takes off to fill up the water bottles. I turn back to see Nishinoya and Tanaka crying at my knees.

"Thank you Mika, for blessing us with that sigh-"

Lets just say their sentences got cut off by my foot in their faces. Daichi suddenly stands up and whistles loudly.

"Alright, everyone, LETS START TRAINING" He shouts, everyone hops up and starts setting up everything whilst I stay behind with Ukai, Kiyoko and Daichi.

"Is today your last day?" The captain asks and I shake my head, Daichi raises an eyebrow at me, wanting an explanation obviously.

"Well, since the girls volleyball team trains less than the boys, I need to start as soon as possible. Plus, I'm totally going to force the principle to give us more hours. I'll be out of your hair in like...mm 5 minutes? So uh...yeah this is goodbye-"

The gym once again turns silent. Apparently my words were reaching not just Daichi, Kiyoko's and Ukai's ears, but the rest of the gyms. I look around, noticing the bittersweet look some of my old team mates held. Shouyou runs towards me and pulls me into a mega tight hug.

"I'm going to miss playing volleyball with you" He says, I push him away and rub the back of my neck, trying to ignore the tears building in my eyes.

"Tch, idiot, its not like I'm moving schools. Besides, we're best fri-" My voice breaks a bit and I look away, blinking back tears. Man I am being so over dramatic. Maybe its that time of the month again?

I hear ugly sobbing noises and I am once again pulled into bone crushing hugs, not only Shouyou this time. Now it was the ginger, Yamaguchi, Tinynoya, Tanaka, Suga, Asashi and Ennoshita. It was one mega group hug and it practically made me burst into a set of over dramatic anime tears.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Ukai asks Daichi, who laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"We've always been like this with her" He admits, making the blonde scoff slightly.

"Alright Mika, get out of here before you waste someone else's time"

MIKA IS A PART OF THE GIRLS VOLLEYBALL TEAM  
(I'm going to guess the names of most the team mates, IF YOU KNOW THE NAMES OF ANY OF THEM PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CORRECT ME, THANKS)

I am not an anxious person. I throw myself out there and make myself known. So why do I feel like throwing up and peeing my pants at the same time. Maybe its because I'm still dressed up as a boy, and I'm about to join the girls team. Or maybe its because of my past.

I am staring at the door with a terrified expression, I feel like Asahi. A cough from behind me makes me scream and press my back to the door, facing the short girl with a bright red face.

"I-uh-its-i-"

"Mika?" The brown haired girl asks and my eyes widen. I nod timidly and we stare at each other for about a minute straight. I was cowering under her gaze and she was simply staring at me with confusion.

"You're a girl" She finally says, the sounds of more voices makes me back myself even more against the door. Now there were six more people standing behind her, they were all staring at me. There were two tall girls, twins, who have bluish black hair, A really short one with really short dark brown hair, an average height girl with lighter brown short hair, a fairly tall one with brownish blonde hair and a shortish girl with long light brown hair which was held in two clips.

Then there was the original girl, who I knew as the captain. Her name is Yui Michimiya. I swallow my anxiety and step forwards bowing quickly before sending them an anxious smile.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Mika. I'm a girl, and I am the newest member of your team. Thank you for having me!"

Yui sends me a huge grin, walking towards me and patting me kindly on the shoulder. She walks past and opens the doors to the gym, then she turns around and faces me. The light glows behind her, making her look really freakin' cool.

"Welcome to the team!" She shouts.

Before we started training, I was introduced to everyone. The twins are called Rinko and Moe Sudou. The tallest girl with the long hair is called Watabe Nozomi. The girl with the clips in her hair is called Sasaki Chizuru. The shortest girl is called Aoki Manami and the girl with hair like the captains but lighter is called Aihara Mao.

We started out with fairly simple warm ups, actually, the warm ups were really simple. When we finish I give the captain a confused look.

"Shouldn't we go for longer?" I ask, Yui frowns and shakes her head, the other girls seemed equally confused.

"Why would you think that?" She asks and I feel my face warm up as I look away.

"I...well in the boys team they do a lot harder warm ups" I mumble, I hear a few shocked gasps.

"Is that why you dressed up as a boy?" Rinko, I think, asks. Her and Moe both stand in front of me, they look to be the same height as Suga, which wasn't too bad. They seemed to have a fairly similar personality, though Moe was more sassy and Rinko was more cutesy. Moe pets my hair and gives me a humoured look.

"Did those boys do this to your hair?" She asks and my face lights up as I bite my lip.

"Girls, give Mika some space" Yui scolds and they both back off. No one really asks any more questions so we continue with our training. Yui and the others were amazed by my...well everything. I didn't understand to be honest. Why was it such a big deal? I'm not that good.

Everyone had their own talents, but they definitely weren't as good as the boys team. They didn't have a libero either. It made me angry, probably because I'm competitive as hell and want to be better than the boys. When the training ended I was still filled with energy. So was everyone else, I could tell. Ukai told me, if we can still move normally , we haven't trained hard enough. We still had half an hour left and everyone was packing up.

I finally snapped.

I storm over to Yui, grumbling under my breath as I walk. The equally short girl looks at me with confusion as I grab her arm tightly.

"Yui, I joined the boys team because I was bullied by girls in my old teams. They were savage and horrible bit- people, but they trained their hearts out. I-I want to be like that! So...please...let me help you coach this team! Until I find an actual coach anyway" I mumble the last part under my breath. Yui looks at me with shock, I stare back at her with a stern expression. The other girls hadn't noticed, they only stopped when Yui blew the whistle on her chest.

"Girls...," Yui sends me an uncertain look, I smile back and she nods quickly. ",We aren't done"

Now, this is what I'm used to. Everyone was sitting against the wall, drenched with sweat and panting for breath. I don't think Ukai worked the boys this hard, but oh well. I need to whip these girls into shape. I was sitting between Yui and Watabe, both of which were staring at me with horror.

"The boys...trained this hard...every day?" Watabe asks between breaths, I lean my head against the wall as I let out a long laugh.

"Who cares about the boys? we're going to beat them" I say with a huge smirk on my face, for a few minutes, all I could hear was everyones deep breathing.

"Mika..." Yui mumbles, I look at her to see a determined expression on her face.

"Thank you for joining the team" She says with a fierce smile. I smile back before looking at all the other girls, they all seemed just as determined. I slowly get up, standing in front of them and gesturing for them to do the same. We all stand in a circle and put out hands in. Once I get an approving look from Yui I smile.

"To the girls of Karasuno!" I shout, their own shouts echo mine as we throw our sweaty hands into the air.

(I warned you that things were going to change...eheheh)

The next day

I race to school, at least half an hour before the bell was set to go. I needed to ask Takeda for something, it was my last requests from the boys team. It shouldn't be too big a deal either. I bump into Tsukishima, freaky I know right, on the way. Apparently I was running really fast 'cause the blonde fell on his ass, before he could talk I continue running, not wasting my precious time.

I do eventually find the teacher, I scared the poor man half to death when I suddenly slam my hands on the table.

"Mika-I mean Kimamori-chan?" He asks, I quickly bow before standing straight and sending him a smile.

"Can I ask you for a few things, Sensei?"

"Uhm sure, I don't see any reason why not"

I take a deep breath of air, praying that he'd say yes to my requests.

"I need you to give me the original coach Ukai's number, and I want to do a practise match against the boys in a week" I say with a deadly serious expression. The brunettes eyes widen and he stares at me with shock.

It reminded me of Yui's reaction.

 _"A WEEK?!" She shouts, making me flinch slightly, she sighs and gives me a confused look._

 _"I uh...well I have faith in us! Please let me do this" I give her a hopeful look and she sighs, poking my forehead gently, like Itachi but only with one finger._

 _"If we lose, you're packing up the gym by yourself for a week"_

I gulp, I really hope it doesn't come to that.

"I uh sure...I have his number here, and yeah we should be free for a practise match-"

"Can we do practise matches weekly then? Just until the girls team gets a coach?"

Takeda gives me a really surprised look.

"What are you planning Kimamori?"

Classes were boring, as usual. Though my mind was never empty, my plans still filling me with excitement and determination. Tadashi moves his desk closer to mine and taps my shoulder gently.

"Mika-chan, I heard you're getting the girls team to do a practise match again us, this isn't about Tsukki right-"

A loud bubble of laughter escapes my lips and the class turns silent, after I calm myself down, and get given a detention, I turn around. I made sure that Tsukishima could see me as I speak with a smirk on my face.

"I bet he asked you to ask that, hmph, he's a bit cocky. I want to practise against the boys team so that my girls can get better, I guess all tall people do have their head in the clouds" With a smug grin I sit properly in my seat, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of my attention. I have far bigger fish to fry.

My stomach starts grumbling and I whine, laying my head on the desk. I should have packed lunch today.

That night at work

"Konbanwaa~" I call out absentmindedly as I walk into the shop, putting my cap and apron on. Ukai stops what he was doing and sends me a dark glare.

"Why do you have my old mans phone number?" He asks, I laugh sheepishly, holding my hands up in defence.

"Its not what you think, I'm not asking for him to coach the girls. I'm asking him to recommend a coach for the girls team, a really tough and heartless one" I explain and the blonde gives me a weird look.

"Thats actually...really smart" he mumbles with shock, he had the expression of someone who just saw a dog cook a cake. I growl under my breath and storm past him, grabbing my broom and sweeping with a pissed off face.

"Weekly matches huh? You're really serious-"

"Oh my god, is Takeda like your boyfriend or something?" I groan, turning around and giggling when I notice the blush on his face.

"What drugs are they selling in the girls team? 'Cause you're really delusional right now girl" He mutters, storming off into the storage room. I roll my eyes and continue sweeping, practically counting down the minutes until I could go home.

* * *

Home~

"Hello? Is this Ukai-san? My name is Mika Ki- no no, I don't want _you_ as my coach...can you give me some of your time? Yes...no it won't take long. Ok, well my first question is, do you know any volleyball coaches who aren't currently with a school? Hm thats not mu- no no I'm very grateful. Ok, my next question is which one is the most strict? Ohh...hm..would you mind giving me her numbe- WHAT?! No phone...well how do I meet her then? A-are you serious? No I believe you. So...she likes feeding birds? No thats not weird at all, oh it is weird? Uh ok. So what time? Yep and do you have any other warnings? Don't let my guard down? No I understand. Thank you for your time. Goodbye,"

I flop onto my bed and let out a loud groan, talking to that man in impossible. Well at least I have a lead. This chick sounds like she'd be hard to crack though. I'm kinda terrified. How should I deal with her? Apparently she doesn't believe that cellphones are a necessity, if someone wants to find her they can put in effort. Also, shes only free from a school because she quit, apparently the kids weren't worth her time. I gulp, I really should have considered the other two.

The house was eerily silent, which was the complete opposite of my mind. I had formed a checklist on what I needed to do to make the girls team powerful.

Maybe even good enough to take out nekoma's boys team.

* * *

 **Please tell me that you guys will like this change in character and story. I wanted to give the girls team the love they deserve, plus I wasn't sure what else to do. I think this new idea will be good, it is great character development for Mika and the members of the girls team.**

 **Oh, and for you shippers out there, Mika is a bisexual ;)**

 **Please give me feedback, tell me if you like this new idea or if you want her to be a manager.**

 **Ok, Jayde out!**


	14. Chapter 12: Long live Mika's eyes

"Senpai~" I sing loudly, jumping towards Asahi and grabbing his arm, sending the older male my biggest smile. Asahi yelps and looks down at me with shock. All the other third years whisper distasteful comments about Asahi, shutting up when I send them a glare. I still wore my boys uniform, so I'm not exactly sure on what those rumours could have been.

Asahi laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck, letting me drag him to a more secluded spot. The few people that did walk by were either too busy to notice or didn't care.

"M-mika? What are you doing here?" Asahi asks, giving me a very concerned look. I smile back and lean against the wall next to him.

"I'm in need of a beautiful feminine male, who is smart, has black hair and wears glasses" I say easily, the ace of the boys team's face turns red and he stares at me.

"What-why?" His voice asks timidly.

"I need a manager for our girls team"

. . .

"Are you serious?!" Asahi whisper shouts, his face turning slightly blue when he catches my intense aura.

"Dead serious"

"I-uh well I know one guy, his name is Ai Michino. He isn't in any after school clubs either, but he's a bit of a bad boy- he scares the life out of me-"

"Asahi, a butterfly could scare the life out of you" I counter, making the older man scoff stubbornly.

"It could not, I'm going now" He pouts, walking back to sit with the confused Daichi and Suga.

"AI MICHINO COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" I sing whilst skipping down the second years halls, I had to go back and ask the ace for more information, which was pretty embarrassing.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were standing guard of either side of me, I also had Nishinoya on the constant look out for any potential Libero's. The baldy freezes and grabs my shoulder, shrinking down behind me and pointing at a rather tall male. The guy stood at about the same height as Yamaguchi, he had dark dark long sleek black hair with shiny spectacles. His eyes were a brownish red colour and his skin looked as soft as a babies bottom.

I was practically drooling at the sight.

"Thanks for you help Senpai and Senpai, I'll be seeing yah!" I push the boys into the nearest classroom. Then I face the beautiful male, fixing my hair and uniform before putting on my best smile. I walk towards him calmly, standing behind him and coughing so he could turn around and notice me.

"Duck" He informs me. I raise an eyebrow, watching as he turns and stares at me with bewilderment. His expression said, how could one person be so stupid? Suddenly he vanishes, and in the spot he once was, there was a baseball.

 **THWAT!**

A very very hard sphered object slams against my eye and my vision starts blurring. I fall forwards, not really knowing if I hit the ground or not.

In a weak attempt, I open my mouth and mumble a final request.

"Be the manager volleyball girls?"

What, I was on the verge of passing out ok!

 **Sleep induced nightmare/flashback cause why not~**

 _"Sweetie, did you sleep alright-" the black haired woman's voice was gentle and held only the softest and kindest tone. She brushed her hand through her hair, staring at her oddly quiet daughter with concern._

 _The daughter puts her glasses on and sends her mother a small smile, the girls bright green eyes go hard when they land on the man sitting next to the mother. Her father, a man with short brown hair and almost glowing green eyes. Her mother had the soft black hair and brown eyes. Together they looked quite mismatched but somehow it worked perfectly._

 _"Mika?" The father questions, even though it was morning his hand was gripped tightly onto a shot of whiskey. That was one of the first things the small child noticed upon waking._

 _"It was fine, I'm sore from volleyball practise" The girl sits down next to her mother, leaning against the others shoulder and sighing softly._

 _"You should've picked something less boyish" The mother complains lightly, hands brushing through her daughters long hair._

 _"Maybe Mika was supposed to be a boy." The father inputs, the daughters expression twists into a scowl and she gets up, moving onto the free couch and crossing her arms._

 _"I'm going to stay at Kawa-chans for the weekend" The girl scowls softly, grabbing her apple and chewing on it. Mika was otherwise a golden child, she got perfect grades and never got into any form of trouble. Then she started volleyball, and she started becoming more outgoing and friendly._

 _"Oh the Oikawa's? Maybe we should all swing by" The mother obliviously suggests. The girl sighs gently and sends her parents both a fake, clearly fake, smile._

 _"I look forward to it"_

 **End of flashback (ohh~ now we get to hear 'bout her family!)**

"Why didn't she dodge?"

I _can recognise that voice from anywhere._

"Tobio! What're you doing here!" I shout, sitting up and instantly regretting it. One of my eyes weren't opening, it hurt to even try, plus I felt very dizzy. The milk lover stands up and instantly flicks my forehead.

"Dumbass, lay back down" He scolds, his dark blue eyes giving away his clear concern. I ignore Kageyama and get a good look at the room. Inside was him, the second year bros and Hinata. The ginger rushes towards me and hugs me, Nishinoya and Tanaka stare at me with shock. Their jaws almost hitting the floor.

"You clumsy idiott!" Hinata insults me, moving away and staring at me with clear concern. I tilt my head with confusion, one eye forcefully shut. I bring my hand up to touch it and I instantly flinch away at the burning pain.

"Noya, fetch me a mirror" I manage to say, the libero nods and quickly hands me a mirror. I put it in front of my face and I finally understood why everyone was so concerned. I HAD A BLACK EYE! It looked really painful, and swollen. Plus there was some blood and scabs. It did not look pleasant.

"Mika-chan! We should've been there to protect you! I'm sorry!" Tanaka quickly kneels at the left side of my bed, holding my hand and anime crying. Nishinoya slides in next to him with his own string of apologises. The room goes silent as I slowly put the mirror down, my lips twist into a huge smile.

"I look so badass!" I shout, and everyone practically facepalmed in perfect harmony.

After being lectured by Kageyama and Hinata, and accepting the second year boys constant apologies, the nurses got sick of us and kicked me out. After I made special eye patch request. I looked even more badass!

The boys all trudge to class, leaving me to find my way to my own room. On the way though, someone grabs my waist and pulls me into a closet, the door shutting the second I enter.

"Don't scream"

Wait- is that Ai? Oh my god it is! I blink (well more like wink since its only one eye) a few times, focusing on the others glasses which had a slight shine to them.

"A-what-why?"

The position we were in was quite interesting, since it was a closet for brooms and cleaning supplies, we were practically pressed against each other. I could almost feel Ai's chest raising with each breath and it made my face heat up.

"You're a girl- right?" He asks, my eyes widen but I hum softly in agreement. The second year scoffs slightly, his hand ruffling my hair.

"Thanks for taking the hit for me, even if it didn't change anything. Still, you got a nasty cut there, I'm sorry. In return I guess I should take up your offer" Ai decides, my eyes widen even more and I hug him tightly with a smile.

"Sweet! Show up at-"

"I did my research whilst you were passed out, don't worry Kima-chan, I'll be there-"

And before I could argue about it being Mika he opens the door and walks away. I go to follow him, only to bump into a very confused blonde megane. Oh crap. I look up, my hand shutting the closet as a small smile grows on my face.

"Greetings oh stubborn one-"

"You're messing with him? Michino? What are you trying to prove Mika?" Tsukishima scolds and I stare back at him blankly, my hand clenching into a fist as I take calming breaths.

The blonde only just noticed the eye patch on my eye, but before he could comment on that I walked past him. It was awkward, not badass, because apparently Tsukishima was on his way to see if I woke up yet. Meaning he had to follow me the whole way, neither of us talking. I get to class and am instantly met with the concerned hug of Tadashi.

"Mika, does it hurt? Will you be ok?" He asks, Tsukishima silently slips past that and walks to his seat. The teacher sends Tadashi to his seat, not before I could send the freckled male a reassuring smile.

I take my seat, being humoured by everyones interesting rumours being whispered around. A lot of them had to do with me and Ai being in some sort of Yaoi relationship.

Though I tried to keep it free from my mind, it really hurt that the only words my old friend had said to me in days were spat out with disgust on his face. I tried to act tough and like I didn't care, but it ate me up inside. By the time class ended, I was more angry at the tall male than ever. I was tempted to go slap him, but standing outside my class was the one and only Ai.

The whispered rumours only got louder as I walked towards him when class ended. Ai pats my head and walks with me to my next class.

"What are you doing?" I ask, he looks down at me with a sheepish smile.

"You know that friend of yours with the black hair and grumpy face?"

"Yeah..."

"I want you to get him to go on a date with me"

*a moment of silence*

"You're kidding" I mumble, dismissing him with a wave of my hand, said hand is instantly caught and used to pin me against the wall. Any one walking instantly stopped and stared at the two of us, including Tsukishima and Tadashi. The duo quickly continued, much to the freckled males dismay.

"If you don't take me seriously, the rumours will only get worst _sweetheart_ " He coos, brushing some hair from my face. I may not be attracted to this idiot, but I sure as hell couldn't go through that without turning bright red. I notice all the looks we were getting and I sigh, nodding slightly.

"I'll hook you up with the king"

And with that, the bipolar male smiles warmly and says his goodbyes. Taking off in the opposite direction. Leaving me with the giggling questions from all my classmates.

 **Last lesson of the day~**

Thank god this day was nearly over, I can go ask Kageyama about the date and then I can, as the great men say, _get the hell out of there._ Knowing this school, both my new and old team probably have heard some untrue rumours. I knew most of them would think otherwise, but it didn't mean that I wasn't dreading it.

A blonde girl with short hair moves her desk in front of mine and I stare at her for a while. Her face reddens and she looks down nervously. Why was she here? Was she trying to pick a fight wi-

"W-we need to start our project now K-Kimamori-san" She says nervously under my gaze. Oh, a project.

 _Oh. A project?_

"OH A PROJECT?!" I whisper shout, scaring the poor girl half to death. After she calms down she explains the task to me and I nod occasionally to show I was listening.

"Seems easy en-"

"You look like you'd be a catcher" She squeaks out and my lazy expression turns into a pissed off/confused one. Her eyes widen and she quickly mumbles 1000 apologies.

"I shouldn't judge people before I get to know them, but its a habit of mine-"

"My name is Mika, thats what I'd like you to call me anyway. Any you are?" I smile warmly, holding my hand out. The nervous girl sighs in relief and slips her hand into mine.

"I guess if we're going by first name basis you can call me Hitoka o-or Yachi. I don't mind" She smiles sheepishly.

"I'll stick with Hito-chan"

"Maybe you could be a chibi pitcher-"

"I'm not gay Hito-chan-"

"Oh-"

"I'm bisexual-"

"OH!"

 _Half an hour later_

"By the way, with that eyepatch you and Ai look like Sebastian and Ceil-"

My eyes widen and a huge smile grows onto my face.

"Really? Oh man that would be so cool!"

"Ahuh. I even got some pictures" Hitoka smiles slyly and I grin, handing her a note with my phone number on it.

"Send them to me~" I wink, just as the bell blares.

-  
 **At!**

 **Training!**  
-

"Mika-chan~ we saw you lurking with that handsome second year~" One of the twins wraps an arm around my shoulders, the others arm wrapped around my waist as the two smirk.

"Your not cheating on us are you~" They sing in harmony, making my face redden. I quickly jump out of their grip and hide behind Watabe. Rinko and Moe pout, following after me. I end up hiding behind Yui who ruffles my hair with a laugh.

"That 'handsome second year' is our new manager, so you better thank the girl" Yui says with a proud smile, all the girls bow in harmony. See this is way better than those stubborn ass boys. Suddenly someone takes my hand and twirls me around, pressing me against their chest with their hand on my waist and smiling down at me.

"You know, with that cute little disguise I'm almost attracted to you" Ai says with a smile, his glasses framing his eyes as he winks. All the girls practically squeal with shock, except for the twins who take both my hands and pull me away.

Rinko, I'm guessing, hugs my face and pets my head gently whereas Moe stands in front of us and glares at Ai.

"Don't get it wrong Handsome second year-chan, Mika is our toy~" Moe scolds, making Ai smile humourlessly. Yui introduces herself to him, and soon does the same for the rest of the team.

At the end of the training, after regaining the will to move, I take off, forcing Ai to come with me.

"Tobio is meeting us outside the gym, he should be here any-"

"Mika, you called?" The setter stares at the two of us, his expression turning into a slight glare. He categorised Ai as the one who got me injured, not as the one who is trying to hook up with him.

"Oh, right the date" The first year mumbles with irritation, he looks at my eyepatch and his eyes widen with recognition.

"You look like that Ceil from the anime you showed us" He points out, walking closer to me and fixing the eyepatch slightly. I hear the irritated growls of the twins and I laugh sheepishly, pushing the milk lover away from me and dragging the two boys to where I work.

"Ok Ai, this is Kageyama. Kageyama, this is Ai. I have to go to work but if you'd like the two of you can join me and hang out in front of the shop. Free milk will be supplied" I wink at Kageyama, who smiles slightly and nods. Ai turns and looks down at the setter, his lips curling into a smile.

"Kageyama eh? You play volleyball too?" Ai asks, Kageyama sends me an irritated look before faking the innocent kouhai look, though it looked less innocent on him. I had to admit, he was quite a good actor, he looked precious. Even I wanted to take a photo for later reference.

"Yes Senpai, I'm quite a good volleyball player" Tobio's eyes sparkle just at the mention of the word, though Ai didn't know that so he just assumed it was for him. It was weird, I felt like I should help them out somehow but a part of me was hoping it wouldn't work. Heck, I almost passed out when Kageyama accepted the request. Maybe he knew how important it was for me to have a manager- or he was, as Suga suggested, jealous about Ai trying to make me look like his little boy toy.

The two continue to talk, surprisingly without my help. Though I could tell that half the time Kageyama had the 'help me' look, and the 'why did I agree to this look'. Ai looked positively humoured with the situation.

• • • •  
 **One romantic hour later**  
• • • •

After an exhausting hour of waiting, I rush outside to greet the two boys. Kageyama was fast asleep, leaning against the pole. Poor Ai was sitting there staring at the stars. When he noticed my presence he smiles slightly and pats the spot next to him. I sit down and look at him with confusion.

 **"** Did it work out? How did it go?" I ask, staring with slight concern at the sleeping setter. Ai laughs sheepishly and ruffled my hair.

"The idiot would not stop going on about volleyball, and his teammates. Mainly you." Ai sends me a condescending smile and I stare back at him sheepishly, a nervous laugh escaping my lips.

"The second you left he told me that he only agreed to this so that he could talk to me alone. He can be scary, for a first year" Ai laughs sheepishly. I look at the setters sleeping figure and smile slightly.

"What an idiot, well how're we going to get him home?... any idea where he lives?"

"Oh, nope he's your issue now" Ai watches as I stand up and kneel in front of Kageyama.

"Aye Hinata, don't drink the last bottle of milk! There'll be none left after that" I shout, the black haired setter instantly jumps up, grabbing my arms and shaking me.

"DON'T DRINK ALL THE MILK BOKE!"

"Nice, honestly I'm glad that date didn't go well" Ai sighs, separating us. I nod slowly, looking at Kageyama's confused face and smirking.

"Long live the idiot king"

 **That night over some ramen**

"Nishinoya...when did I give you my phon-no I'm not face timing you. Because. I don't need a reason. IDIOT WHY DID YOU CALL ME?!... oh..thanks chibi-kun! What year level? Oh sweet! Don't you dare scare them off! Ok cool! Thanks! Sleep well!"

Sweet! Now we have a potential new libero. Though, I really wish the second year would tell me how he got my number. Cause now I'm quite concerned.

After finishing my cup of noodles I get a text from, who I assume is, Yachi! I look at the photo's and almost fangirl, I really do look like Ceil!

I basically spent the rest of the night fangirling with Hitoka, who probably thinks I am a really weird guy. Oh well, maybe one day I'll tell her the truth!

Well tomorrow is the weekend, thank god, so I can meet up with my new potential couch. That better go well.

Before I go to sleep I take my eyepatch off, setting on my bedside table and get into the shower. My eye stung for almost the entire time, but I remember the nurse telling me to clean it just in case. It burned and it sucked but it was worth it. The team was finally getting somewhere, I was already seeing huge improvements. The twins made to be excellent trickery when it came to synchronised spiking, Yui is going to end up being just as good or better than Daichi. Watabe is like a nice amazing version of Tsukishima, who could block really well. Sasaki was really clumsy but had a nice quick spike, Aoki was very quick on her feet and had a great serve and set combo and Aihara was a well rounded receiver and spiker. Overall, the team was going places.

• • • •

 **Dream flashback!**

• • • •

 _"Kawa-kun, why do you have so many stupid fangirls? They're stupid for liking you" I tease, sitting next to Iwa-kun who was in the middle of Oikawa and I. We were just hanging out like buds after school. Oikawa would not stop complaining about his new kouhai though, Iwa was smirking and getting pissed with the setter._

 _"I'm great company, I'd rather have 1000 stupid fans over that little Tobio-kun" The brunette whines, Iwa back hands him with a scolding tone._

 _"God you're full of yourself" He insults and the brunette shrugs with defeat._

 _"I'm just saying it how it is, that little twerp is useless to the team."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"He just is, nee Mika-chan! Come with me to Aobi Jousai when you graduate!" He demands, I pout and send him a glare._

 _"Why would I want to spend more time with you, jerk"_

 _"Because I'm your beautiful sen-"_

 _"Want me to punch him Mika?"_

 _"Go ahead Iwa-kun"_

• • • •

 **awake!**

• • • •

Today was the dreaded day, I only had one opening to get it done too. 8-8:30. The weirdo coach only stayed up and fed the birds for that long, so I had half an hour to preform my pitch. An eyepatch was definitely not a casual accessory, then again neither was a swollen scabbed up purple eye. So eyepatch it was!

I got dressed in an outfit that seemed fairly unisex, some black shorts and a green hoodie. I also wasn't in the mood to put in my contacts so I went with my glasses. I turn off all the lights in the house before leaving, locking the door behind me and making my way down the road. I had the directions I was given memorised in my head, and saved onto my phone, so I got there without getting lost. The place was fairly boring, a bench in front of a small child's park with a vending machine next to it.

That was definitely her. Bright red hair braided running her back, on both sides of her head it was shaven, meaning she had a mohawk like style. Her left ear had 4 piercings and her right had 6, the main one being a skull for both. Then when I got a good look of her face, I felt even more intimidated. Eyebrow piercings, snake bites and nose piercings. She looked like a right punk, but I was totally digging the look. I quickly sit down next to her, checking my watch. 8:01. I have 29 minutes.

"Uh hey there, my name is M-"

"Volleyball coach? Thats what you want huh?" She throws the last bit of bread to the crows and faces me, her pierced lips twisting into a smirk.

"Whats with the eyepatch matey?"

"Oh! I got hit-"

"Woah! A badass, you remind me of myself Mima" She smiles, I make the wise decision to not correct her, instead smiling back and nodding.

"I'm quite. Anyway, I just joined the girls volleyball team and..they suck. They don't have a coach and the captain is a softy. We need someone to whip them into shape" I say, staring firmly into her eyes, albeit it was quite hard to do so when I only had the one. She stares back, her grin only growing as we keep looking at each other.

"Which school?"

"Karasuno"

"What position do you play?"

"Uh wing spiker for now, I have potential for libero but I am also quite confident in my serves and sets."

"Flexible eh? Thats good. How tall are you?"

"159cms"

"Shortass"

"Fight me-"

"Oh? We gotta a spit fire aye?" The red heads eyes light up at the mention of fire. I move away, fuck..My normal instinct to being called a short ass is to say fight me.

Suddenly a lighter is being held in front of me, the flame a few inches from my nose. The woman was laughing, staring at my one eye intensely. I hold her eye contact, confusion bubbling into my mind.

"Pyromaniac, I've been titled as one. Changed your mind yet?" She asks, getting rid of the lighter and rubbing her hands together.

"Thats so cool" I mumble and her head snaps in my direction.

"I think I'll like you shortass"

"I'll like you too pyro"


	15. crack chapter 2

**MIKA'S AMAZING ADVENTURES IN...** _The Ouran High Host Club!_

How the hell did I end up here?

Better yet, who the hell makes a school bright pink?

Even better yet, who is that beautiful specimen? And where is she going?

Of course, any idiot at first glance would assume she was a boy with the uniform and what not, but I'm very aware of the ways of cross dressing. Thats not as weird as it sounds. I think.

Anyway, I follow the girl. Whilst following her, my mind was racing on what exactly happened and what brought me here. I remember Ukai-san actually, telling me that I was meant to meet up with them at this high school. They wanted some sort of volleyball match, against us commoners. Man I'll show those assholes. Maybe my uniform was a bit much, wait...wait where the hell is the rest of the-

"MIIIKAAAAA!" Two voices squeal. Wait..two...oh god no hide me! I quickly grab the girl I was stalking, well I prefer the term following, and pull her in front of me. _Tanaka and Nishinoya, damn them both._ The girl squeaks with shock and backs up closer to me when the two scary looking males glare at her.

"Why are you touching our pure little kouhai?" Nishinoya scowls, glaring darkly at the now whimpering brunette who was hugging me. Suddenly a just as dark aura appears from behind us, we both look to the left and standing there are two identical twins. Both of which were glaring darkly at me.

"TANAKA-KUN! SAVE ME!" I whimper, jumping towards the baldy and hugging him tightly, the brunette snaps out of her fear and sweat drops.

"Hikaru, Karou, leave the poor thing alone" She says, the ginger duo both huff with irritation, protectively wrapping their arms around the girl.

"But Haruhi, that black haired brute was trying to make a move on you-"

"BLACK HAIRED BRUTE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" I push my second year protectors out of my way and grab the speaker by his shirt, pulling him down to my level and sneering at him.

"Do you want to get your hair ripped out, you oddly attractive being?" I hiss, my lips pulling into a smirk at the fear on his face. Someone suddenly pushes me roughly and I'm lifted into the air by my uniform, the perpetrator being...a black haired tall guy. He stares at me with wide eyes, slowly putting me down and gulping.

 _Lightbulb_

"Sorry," The male says, his voice surprisingly deep.

"SORRY? MORI-SENPAI DID YOU SEE WHY HE DID TO KAROU?" The other twin shouts. Now there were 6 males standing there, the twins, the black haired guy, a short blonde, a tall blonde and a glasses wearing male. The girl, Haruhi, scoffs and walks over to me grabbing my hand and smiling warmly at me.

"I'm sorry that those two are so evil. Hey I just wanna know, do you prefer to be called a girl?" She says, her calming tone making my face heat up slightly as I nod. All of the body guards she had jaws all practically hit the floor. Behind me, the rest of the team had of joined us, the boys all react the same. A lot of the guys couldn't make it, most of them being busy, the only ones that came were Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

I take the girls hand back, smiling back just as sweetly.

"I should say the same thing, my jerky team mates shouldn't glare at someone as cute at you" I say, the girl giggles and sends me a closed eye smile.

"My names Haruhi, yours is?"

"Mika, nice to meet you-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! SO YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Both of our idiotic friends shout, glaring at each other with a fire in their eyes.

"Uh, maybe we should do an introduction"

"Yeah"

* * *

This is awkward. Actually its amazing, but for a normal person it would be awkward. After hearing about each others predicaments, Haruhi and I instantly decided that we were best friends. Well I announced it and they agreed. The host club had to start, and since the volleyball match wasn't starting till later, the boys, mainly Tanaka and Noya, decided to join in.

Hinata had the oblivious idiot look, Kageyama had the shy tsundere look, Tsukishima was an attractive asshole, Tanaka had the bad boy look, Noya had the Chibi spastic look and Yamaguchi had the cute kouhai look. The girls adored it. Suddenly I hear my name being called out, and I look away from my team and stare into the orangish brown eyes of Hikaru and Karou.

"Mika~! You can't possibly be wearing the same jersey as Tanaka? Are you?" The twin I didn't threaten asks, a cheeky smile on his face. Clearly they were still salty about before, or they were just products of satan. One twin wraps an arm around my shoulder and the other does the same, though he kept a slight distance from me. I could tell that he was the one I threatened.

"Oh Tanaka-kun~" They sing in harmony, the blushing baldy looks away from the girls and his eyes widen, a slight scowl on his face when he notices the arms around me. He storms over to us and pulls me towards him, unintentionally holding me against his chest.

"Awww so protecting~!" One girl sings, making both mine and Tanakas face turn red.

"Don't casually lay your hands on Mika, or he'll kick your ass!" The bald senpai shouts, making the two twins snicker slightly, twirling around the two of us.

"Girls girls, if you think thats cute-" one starts, referring to the guests that were watching us.

"Then you clearly haven't noticed, the matching Jerseys" The other one finishes. Suddenly the two are holding each other, in a way two siblings definitely shouldn't be doing.

"Oh Karou, if we were a part of a sports team, would you be willing to wear my jersey? I'd want everyone else to know you're mine~" He says, I look up at Tanaka, who stares down at me with a similar concerned expression.

"H-hikaru don't embarrass me-"

The rest of his gag worthy words were interrupted by the squeals of all the girls around us. My lips twist into a smirk and I turn to Tanaka, smiling evilly. The baldy notices my look and instantly looks away, his face warming up.

"Sure, we can compete against them- I doubt that you'd be that good at acting though M-"

I interrupt the baldy with a loud gasp, causing all the girls eyes to land on the two of us. I smirk, grabbing Tanaka's hands and turning my face to a teary one.

"Senpai, could you be getting moved by those two? I thought you had a heart of stone?" I pout slightly, making sure to look innocent and adorable. I could sense Nishinoya's glare from here, and it only made me more eager to piss him off. Tanaka's face turns bright red at the mention of senpai, and I could feel his hands getting all sweaty in mine. He gulps and looks back at me, asides from the blush he did look pretty intimidating.

"For anyone but you, my little kouha-"

Thankfully, his robot sounding words were interrupted by even louder cheering, all of the girls push past the twins and surround us. I whisper a command to Tanaka, and his face turns even more red but he nods and, when the room goes silent, he puts his hand on my cheek.

I can practically hear all the curses from the rest of the team being sent towards the poor baldy. I ignore it and let my face turn bright red, tears building up in my eyes. Tanaka, face still red, smiles in a condescending way. The whole room went dead silent.

"You don't regret involving yourself with me, do you Mika-kun?" He asks- suddenly a tea cup is thrown at his head, the cup smashing into pieces. The girls are removed from their dazed thoughts, and their faces burn bright red.

"THE BADBOY AND HIS INNOCENT KOUHAI! ITS SO CUTE YET SO DEADLY!"

"THE INNOCENT BOY FELL FOR THE BAD BOY WITHOUT REALISING WHAT HE WOULD INVOLVE HIMSELF IN! SO CUTE!"

Nishinoya comes flying between us, smacking Tanaka away from me and huffing irritably. The twins both huff with irritation also, angry that we took their attention away. Tamaki jumps in next to Nishinoya, tears spilling from his eyes as he claps wildly.

"Beautiful performance you two-"

"Hardly!" Nishinoya grumbles, he and Tanaka storm off somewhere, grumbling to each other. Tamaki wraps an arm around me, smiling widely.

"You and Haruhi are both the natural type!" He declares.

"Ohoh! Mika! Mika! Can you host me?" A group of girls ask, not waiting for a reply, instead they push me roughly towards a couch and sit me down next to Haruhi. The two of us being surrounded by like 15 girls. I look at Haruhi, sending them a grin, they smile back and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet my good friend Mika" The brunette smiles widely, causing a few of the watching girls to squeal with joy or excitement.

"Already good friends? I'm honoured Haruhi~" I muse, slipping my hand on her chin and smirking smugly.

"You haven't fallen for me~ have you?" I wink. The boys from Ouran and Karasuno are staring at the two of us, most of them blushing slightly. The girls all start giggling as Haruhi blushes slightly, she pushes my hand away and takes a sip of her tea.

"I couldn't have fallen for you. My shoelaces are tied up" She says obliviously, making everyone collectively face palm, I just giggle and ruffle her hair.

"Cutie~" I poke my tongue out at them, earning a small smile and a gentle shove. Giggling, Haru calls me a jerk and the girls surrounding us coo affectionately.

"You two are so precious~" They say and I smile widely, winking at the girl who spoke.

"Wow Mika is so good at this!" Hinata suddenly shouts, running away from the twins who started calling his little brother and jumping into my lap. I gasp and quickly grab the gingers arms, making sure he had balance. Hinata smiles widely and shifts to the seat next to me.

"Nee! Nee! Mika-kun, are you going to come play with me later? I want to try all this yummy food-"

"Wow you formed a little shorty squad over here huh?" Tsukishima snickers, leaning against the edge of the cough, with Tadashi not far behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Hinata and I shout, jumping up in harmony with a fire in our eyes. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and crosses his arms loosely.

"Calm down idiots- Mika I see that you're basking in the attention as per usual" Tsukki notes and I instantly shift my expression to a smile, nodding quickly.

"Yes yes, this is so much fun~ getting to flirt with all these hotties-"

"Like Tanaka-"

Tsukki and Tadashi instantly start snickering and my face turns bright red, I look away stubbornly. Only to meet the gaze of the angry Hinata.

"Don't fall in love with that guy Mika! He's cool but he's a second year! You gotta fall for someone in your own year!" He pleads, making me smirk evilly.

"Oh? Like Tadashi?"

"No way!" Hinata shouts at the same time Tadashi's face burns bright red. Haruhi giggles slightly.

"I don't mean to call you oblivious Mika but I think Hinata was referring to himself-"

"You calling me oblivious? Heh now that's a statement" I tease lightly, earning an eye roll from Haruhi. I glance back at Hinata to see a stubborn expression on his face and a bunch of girls surrounding him.

"I do not like boys! Even if I did- Mika is my childhood friend and nothing more!"

"But childhood friends always end up together" One of the girls mumbles, I glance at Tadashi and Tsukki to see both of them blushing and looking away from each other. **Oh my god!**

"I SHIP IT!" I shout, pointing at the two blushing tall people. Tsukishima glares at me and Tadashi just shrinks down behind him. The girls look at me with confusion, staring at me for a few seconds with wide eyes.

"H-he's a fudanshi!" One of them screeches- earning a loud chuckle to escape my lips.

"Yeah- thats what I am.. heh" I smirk at Tadashi, the blonde already storming off to talk with Kyoka or whatever his name is. I look around, trying to find my next target, my eyes land on Kageyama and my mouth twists into a smirk. I skip over towards him, deciding to end his misery, he looked pretty damn depressed and uncomfortable. I join him on the couch, sending him a smug smile and waving to the few girls that were sitting around him, adding in a little wink just to tease them.

"How are you not ashamed of acting like that? You look like an idiot." Kageyama grumbles, his face a bright shade of pink, he clearly doesn't talk to girls often. Actually, he wasn't even really blushing before, so why is he blushing now? What a weirdo king.

"Yeah I may look a fool, but at least I'm just looks. You're the real thing~" I sing, making the girls around me giggle softly, Kageyama grumbles under his breath and flicks my forehead.

"Why are you even flirting with the team so much? Its so weird" He adds and I smirk, leaning on his shoulder and sending him a huge smug grin. His face heats up even more and he puffs his cheeks out, looking away and glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you jealous? You know I will always love you more than the others~ I mean I'm your biggest fan ou-sama" I purr, grinning like a Cheshire cat, giggling as the black haired setter jumps up and crankily storms off, his hands in his pockets and his face a bright shade of red. I quickly rush after him, but trip over on a banana peel. My loud screech causes Tobio to turn around, also screaming as I go flying towards him. Ending up with me straddling the blushing setter.

"Oh wow, I never thought I'd get a chance to top-"

"MIKA BOKE SHUT UP!" Kageyama shouts, before I could make a sassy response I am picked up by Tanaka, whilst Nishican'trecievenoya tackles Kageyama and beats him up, whilst calling him terrible names. I dust myself off and laugh, smiling at Tamaki as he strides towards me, Haruhi at his side.

"We have decided as a team that we want you to join the host club!" The blonde shouts loudly, earning the attention of everyone in the room. Snakelike Tsukishima slivers up next to me and grins evilly.

"How bout the two for one special? Mika and Hinata for the price of nothing-"

"TSUKISIHMA HOW DARE YOU?" I shout, punching the blonde multiple time and anime crying.

"Hinata is worth so much more! I would only trade him for the sun itself!" I yell, getting pulled away by Tadashi who was laughing softly.

"Mika, we wouldn't sell you for the world" He says, causing most of the teams jaws to drop, as well as the host club. Tadashi's eyes widen and his face turns bright red, only just realising that he had said that outloud. Tsukishima grumbles and slivers back to his spot at the back of the group, where that little stupid ass snake belongs-

"Heheh, you said that outloud Mika-"

Ooops.

"ANYWAYYY" Tamaki sings, having had enough of our childish but meme worthy banter, gestures towards Kyoya, who adjusts his glasses and smirks.

"A volleyball match to decide who gets the very loveable but quite gutsy Mika Kimamori"

"NO WAY" My whole team shouts.

"HELL FUCKING YES" I screech.

-0-0-0-

* * *

I laugh darkly, eyes shining and smirking slyly as I look down on the Ouran host club boys. I was sitting on Tadashi's shoulders (for reasons that don't need to be explained), so I was pretty damn tall. I climb down the taller male and pick up a ball, throwing it high into the air and smacking it to the other side of the net with the speed of an arrow and the silence of it too.

When eyes land on me I put my hand on my hip and smirk, fist bumping Hinata as he cheers and runs past me. I crack my knuckles and start stretching, grinning at Tanaka as he wanders over and rests his arm on my head.

"Cool Mika is pretty awesome" He praises with a small smile, ruffling my hair and glancing at the scared pretty boys with a glare.

"We are going to murder these fools" I mumble, cracking my neck before jogging on the spot, Tanaka joins me and we both stop when the whistle blows. I take my glasses off (I brought them and my contacts for some reason) and set them on the bench before looking for my contacts.

"Ehhhhh" I mumble after not finding them, shrugging and walking to the rest of the team standing on the outline. We send Tanaka up as our captain to do heads or tails. Of course he picks heads (for his bald head) and he actually wins. And of course again we start off as the servers with me as their starter. Might as well call it a game, no way can these beginners receive my serve. Well, they could get lucky. Though I was only really fighting to keep Hinata, since the deal was upped to a two for one, I didn't mind joining the host club. Maybe I could even turn the anime from a reverse harem to a Yuri- I mean-

"Oh, you know what, I left my contacts at home.." I mumble, glancing around with squinty eyes. Oh and apparently my contacts are fourth wall protectors too. I glance around the room and send Tsukki (well the tall french fry smudge) my biggest pout, he started on the bench for this game.

"No, not happening. Why would I want us to win?" He grumbles, ignoring Tadashi's teary eyed whines (I'm guessing he was teary eyed). I shrug, my sight isn't _that_ important, I can still play. Probably. I'm not _exactly_ blind, I mean I can see... everything far away from me. I am very far sighted, which wasn't much of an issue since serving was all about distance. This will be fine... probably.

I throw the ball high into the air, squinting at its outline and nodding before jumping after it and slapping the soft ball as hard as I can. I land on the court, looking up and blinking with confusion.

"Did.. I get it?" I ask an orange clothes-wearing shortass who glances at me and laughs.

"You are a bat Mika-him-OW FUCK!" Nodicknoya shrieks when I punch him in the face, my eyes widen with shock and I apologise loudly.

"OOPS! I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR ARMMMMM!" I cry, hugging him and apologising repeatedly. Suddenly a ball hits me in the side of the head, I separate from the shorty and stick the finger up at nothingness.

"Who did that? Come here! I'll kill you!" I shout- suddenly a pair of glasses are pushed onto my face. Not my glasses, my glasses were too big cause they belonged to my brother. Suddenly I see a tall blonde staring at me with a slightly red face and a glare, HE LOOKS SO CUTE WITHOUT HIS GLASSES. Wait... where are his- oH!

"THank you!" I cheer, jumping forwards to hug him but he steps away, grumbling about how I would pay for them if they broke. What a jerk. A sweet jerk.

After figuring everything out I grab the ball again and begin my second serve. Tamaki screams and covers his face, the twins watch the ball fall with dead panned expressions, Haruhi runs towards it but trips over, Honey karate chops it... out of the court and Mori stands there looking good. Meanwhile the snakey black haired glasses guy was taking notes.. of what? Plus I was still pissed that he started this whole deal.

"What the fuck are you taking notes _for_?  
Do you need to have a math solution to understand our _score_?  
Sorry Coconut-san but my team will chill you to the _core_ " I rap loudly, dodging Tanaka's top-of-head-punch with expert manoeuvres.

The checkboard guy glares up at me darkly and I smirk, stepping forwards and pushing Hinata out of my way, standing at the net and gesturing for him to come closer.

"Yeah fuckwit, I see you over _there_.  
Hm sorry, that insult is too modern, you're going to have to _bare_  
With me; you black haired _flea_  
I'd bite my thumb at _the_  
But I really don't want to _see_  
Your face. after all, we are the performers.  
You're just _entertainers_  
And, by the end of the day  
I pray that we become better _strangers_ -"

" _mika shut the hell up"_

 _"-_ Did you know the _dangers_  
Of facing me? I highly doubt _it_  
People like you are all full of _shit_  
Black hair and _glasses_  
A style that quite _frankly_  
Makes you look like you eat _asses_ "

" _He is rich Mika, he could sue you for breathing near him-"_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! KIYOKO HAS THAT LOOK!" Tanaka and Nishinoya shout, I smirk and point at my chest.

"It only works if theres tits, these are gods way to _thank me_ " I add, smirking when everyone blushes at the last line. Hinata and Nishi- ok everyone asides from the bench gays (Tsukki and Tadashi) karate chop me on the head and I laugh loudly.

I only stop when I realise cactus butt is now standing on the court, holding a volleyball with a deathly aura surrounding him. His glasses were shining like those typical anime meganes.

"You are a filterless, speak-before-you-think _buffoon_  
Continue talking to a higher up like this and you'll taste defeat _soon_  
You have ruined peoples _life's_ because you're too scared to _tell_ what is between your _thighs_  
What, afraid of beinga _girl?_  
But you brag about your _rack_  
Can anyone even come back from _that?_  
I'd assume you life in a _shack_  
A house couldn't hold someone that _fat"_ The male says back as he gets ready to serve, yeah apparently my serve went over so it was their turn. When he finishes his rap he throws the ball up and does a fairly fancy serve. A float serve. Easy to predict if you've been around Ukai's friends for long enough.

The host club was trying to decide between laughing at the rap battle and having a heart attack of shock because apparently Kyoya isn't much of a talker. I let Noya receive the serve and I set the ball to Kageyama, Hinata made it look like it was him, and he slammed the ball down. The scores were 2, 1.

"You're quite the spit fire _eh_?  
I was hoping you'd be this _way_  
At least something about you isn't _boring_  
Though your rap did have me _snoring_  
I guess you could be worse  
You could walk around with a clip board over your _face_  
Walking around like you own the damn _place_  
Oh wait, that is _you_  
So are all the rumours _true_?  
Cause I once heard that you were overly _groomed_.  
It'd laugh if it _were_  
Because then _you_  
my good _sir_  
Would be as reliant on money as I first _presumed_ "

"How the fuck is she that good?" Kageyama asks, whimpers after being yelled at for swearing.

"How the heck is she that good" he repeats and I smirk with a wink.

"Poetry class Tobio~ I took it for the sake of rap!" I sing, whilst I was rapping the game went on. Tanaka served and they received it and spiked, I received that and Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata who did their freak quick. Our little rap battle continues, the ouran highschool club wasn't that bad but they still lost the first match quickly. During the break period Kyoya and I stood off with our teams behind us.

"I'd prefer being overly groomed over not groomed at all  
That mouth of yours will be your fall  
So much bark little bite  
I doubt you could ever hold your ground in a fight  
Who do you think I am? I know everything about you  
From life story to the size of your shoe  
(Which isn't as impressive as mine)  
Keep this up and we'll turn your mystery  
Into a fun history  
Lesson  
And I hope you've learned yours" The black haired boy grunts with a smirk, fist bumping Tamaki. I open my mouth to speak, his threat actually chilling me slightly, but the two crazy second years jump in front of me with wild, fired up expressions. Nishinoya beatboxing made Tsukishima storm off snickering.

"Yo, now don't talk shit about our black haired queen!  
You're two percent bitchy but I'm 100 percent mean!  
My girl over here has got an A grade brain  
You call this a fight? To her this is just a game  
Fuck man, say a single word about this girls life  
You won't live long enough to bring home a wife!  
I will fuck you up harder than your damn father did  
I'd have you screaming son, but god forbid  
I lay a single hand on that precious little head  
Mummy's little boy would rather be tucked into bed.  
Did I say mothers little boy- oh I meant mothers little bitch  
I think we all know what will happen to this little snitch"

The whole gym went silent as Nishinoya's not so bad beatboxing comes to an end. I break the silence by cheering loudly and hugging the baldy as tightly as I can, tears in my eyes as I laugh loudly. He hugs me back with a slight blush, only to scowl when a loud cough interrupts us.

Nishinoya grumbles jealously and steps in between us, pushing the embrace to a halt and grinning as Hinata beat boxes for him.

"Honestly, I spit rhymes that could make you boys envy me  
Go ahead and look down  
I love it when you pity me  
Cause when show you my crown  
(its on my other head)  
You doubt me so much you don't expect me in your mothers bed  
But it gets better  
I can make the women wetter  
With the blink of an eye, yo I'm running the weather  
I'm a god- step down  
Don't dirty my frickin uniform  
I get that I'm great but please don't be drooling  
With outfits like that, Is there anyone you're fooling?  
Hilarious~ you guys are the start of a joke  
Close your mouth boys,  
I wouldn't want you to choke  
Tanaka and I, have a bond (very deep)  
Like how I am in your mum- Its a metaphor you see?  
My hair is greater  
Than anything you'll amount to  
Mika gets more bitches  
Than the lot of you could ever do  
Oh- I'm sorry, this rap went a little long  
By now you'd all know that being long doesn't just describe my song"

Throughout the boys rap I had my hands covering Hinata's ears and when Nishi(innapropriaterapgod)noya finishes I backhand him.

"Both of our animes are rated too lightly for innuendos like that dumbass" I scold him, rolling my eyes when he giggles and scratches his neck. Tanaka grins proudly and rips his shirt off.

"MIKA LOVED MY RAP MOREEEE HAHAHAHA BITCH!" He cheers, running away from the boy. Suddenly the doors to the gym open and thus reveals the third years and the captain. Daichi and Suga were glaring at Nishinoya and Asahi was bright red. Ukai, however, was rubbing Tanaka's head and praising him.

"Well there goes that" I mumble, thanking Suga for bringing my contacts and putting them in, handing Tsukki back his glasses.

Kyoya comes up to me and shakes my hand with a very sarcastic grin.

"If the outcome of the match were serious, I would have wanted to lose." He says, his glassing shining as the host club disappears in the blinding light that is the outro.

Or so we thought.

 **See you next time**

 **(Get it? Its the OHSHC outro :,) I think that I am hilarious)** **Oh and this is the end...** **When I said crack chapter I really meant crack. The first part was lacking in the cracking but this was the real deal. Oh god now I'm stuck in rap mode.**  
 **I hate this a load**  
 **My favourite colour is purple**  
 **This addiction could get... hurtful?**  
 **Damn that actually kind counts**  
 **It is time for me to bounce**  
 **I like oranges**  
 **HAHA**  
 **I WIN**  
 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **~Mika: Of course you win, with someone like me as your daughter you will always be a winner**

 **~Tanaka: MARRY ME MIKA**

 **~Mika: ... well I mean... I would... but the fandom doesn't love you enough and if I got with you we would lose readers... the ship being announced in the first place was a bad idea... but maybe we can fight this! We can be the romeo and juliet of Jaydes life**

 **~Tanaka: i dont KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ANY OF THAT MEANT BUT I UNDERSTAND THAT ROMEO AND JULIET PROBABLY HOOKED UP SO LETS DO IT**

 **~Mika: YE B-**

 **~No.**

 **~Tsukki: What you made Mika just say was REALLLY passive agressive**

 **~Tadashi: Haha Thas right Tsukki!**

 **~Kageyama: I don't see a problem with Mika being shipped with me... but its a bad thing! *tsundere face***

 **~Hinata: Friends don't get with friends, especially friends that** ** _lied_** **to you for** ** _three_** **years but told the truth when** ** _TSUKISHIMA_** **asked them too**

 **~Mika: *sobbing uncontrollably***

 **~Suga: Next one to be passive agressive is missing out on their meat buns**

 **~Kageyama: Hinata you better not ruin this for me..** ** _it wouldn't be the first time you've ruined things for me_**

 **~Daichi: Thats it young man! Go to your room!**

 **~Mika: I wanna go with him-**

 **~Suga: Why are you like this?**

 **~Kageyama: *blushing as he storms off to his room***

 **~Mika: Ya'll are the ones who raised me to be like this**

 **~Ennoshita: I could have raised her better-**

 **~MIKA: AYE YO DADDY DICKCHI, ENNOSHITLIPS IS MAH DADDY NOW BIATCH**

 **~Daichi: ( ︎ ՞** **ਊ** **՞)**

 **︎~** **Ennoshita: ʕʘ‿ʘʔ**

 **~Tanaka: *crying* I wanna be mika's daddy**

 **~Nishinoya: NO! SHORTIES CAN ONLY LOVE SHORTIES AND I LOVE HER AND WANT TO BE WHO IS SHIPPED WITH HER- I AM JAYDES FAVOURITE AFTER ALL ;)**

 **~Tanaka: JAYDE TELL ME THAT THIS ISN'T TRUE**

 **~Shorties... love... shorties- *kisses the bald headed eagles head* but you will always be my second favourite!** ***cringes*** **I'm sorry, its like 4 am :,D**


	16. Chapter 13: MikA IS Only human

_**''''''' WARNING ANGST AHEAD '''''''**_

 _An innocent little camp, children of the volleyball team would all be joining together to have the weekend of their lives. Kids would have a chance to build friendships and grow stronger as a team. That is all it should have been. Mika knew that, Mika knew that it would be a great experience and that she was doing the right thing going on that camp. Even if she was only going to escape the horrors of her parents anniversary._

 _"Get over here right now you little shit" A deep slurred voice growls lowly, it was like 7am in the morning, but he was already wasted. Mika's whole body felt ice cold, her legs started trembling and tears fill her eyes. Her mother was still in bed, she figured that he would be in bed still too. She could have gotten out, but no. He was here. He just had to be._

 _The small girl swallows and blinks away the tears, turning around and walking towards the male. Her feet felt heavy and her legs felt like jelly, it was almost impossible for her to even try to look up, well until he forcibly grabbed her chin and yanked her head upwards. Green eyes meet green eyes, his were cold and ruthless and hers were weak and afraid. The man clears his throat, his grip tightening as a smirk grows on his disgusting alcohol covered lips. Having the same eyes as him was a curse, looking like him was a curse. Being born was a curse._

 _ **"**_ _Where are you sneaking off too? On this important day too, I don't thing so" His deep voice booms, sending sparks of fear and anger into the small girls body. Her expression hardens and their eyes match, anger on defiance. When she doesn't respond he laughs and takes another chug of his drink._

 _"Thats what I fucking thought you little mistake, if only your mother had just the one child-"_

 _"Important? Bullshit! If this day was so important you wouldn't be drinking your face off like some pig. EVER SINCE KY DIED THAT'S ALL YOU DID, DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO LOSE MY BROTHER?! ITS NOT MY FAULT, BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE A FUCKING CURSE. I GET THAT I LOOK JUST LIKE HIM, DON'T YOU THINK I SEE HIM WHEN I SEE MY OWN REFLECTION? I lost the other part of me.. AND NOW YOU JUST DRINK AWAY THE YEARS, AS IF I DIED WITH HIM!" Mika had tears pouring down her eyes, as she lied without missing a beat. She did die with Ky, a lot of her was lost with him. He used to play volleyball though, and no matter what she would live on his dream. That was the only way that she could connect with him._

 _Before the clearly furious father could slap his daughter, he locks eye contact with his wife, who was now kneeling at the door with a hand covering her mouth. To hold back loud and heart shattering sobs, tears falling down her face too. So the couple do nothing as their daughter walks out of the house. Not knowing that it would be the last time that they would ever see each other again._

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a loud scream, only when I felt how badly I was shaking did I realise that it was my own scream. I bite my lip roughly, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my hands into fists. I lasted so long without that nightmare, but it was back and it hurt. Tears manage to slip through my closed lashes and thats when I break.

I start crying silently, my hands clinging tightly onto my arms, nails digging into my skin to the point where I drew blood. I was crying so much I couldn't breathe, the more I tried to breathe the more worked up I got and it just started all over again.

My phone starts ringing and I quickly answer it, knowing exactly who it was.

"M-Mika, I knew it!" Shouyou's soft and gentle voice escapes from the other side of the phone. Whenever I had this damn dream he somehow knew, and he always talked me through it until I fell back asleep. I put him on speaker, not even talking to him, just continuing to cry and listen as he speaks to me. I never told him my gender but he always knew that I lost my twin brother, and that I was the reason for my parents dying.

"Mika, hey its ok. It will be ok, just breathe in for me. You can do that right? Just follow my breathing ok? I'm here for you, I won't leave you."

It took about an hour for me to finally calm down enough to speak.

"I'm so sorry..Shouyou I ruined your chance at sleep. I-"

"Mika you idiot, I'm just glad that you're ok now. I almost forgot about you having those dreams, it had been so long since your last one. Do you want to skip school and hang out?" He asks, his voice still holding that soft calm and collected tone. I laugh softy and wipe my face with a tissue, pulling the blanket over my face and snuggling up in my bed.

"I wish, but we just got a new coach and I need to make sure she doesn't kill anyone or set the place on fire. Is it ok...if you just stay with me? I know you need your sleep, and I shouldn't even be asking this..." I stop myself, before more tears could come rushing out.

"I would love to, who cares about sleep, you're more important than sleep will ever be."

"Thanks Shouyou."

"Anytime Mika."

* * *

Once I got to school that morning I instantly head over to the schools office, spying on the teachers as they speak to the hopefully new coach. I was doing pretty well before I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing jester? And whose the firey red head?" Tsukishima asks, looking down at me with a small smile. On the left of him was a smiling Tadashi, with two raised thumbs.

My jaw almost hits the floor. His eyes said I'm sorry but his mouth said 'I'm a stubborn asshole who doesn't deserve you' well at least I thought it did.

"Tsukki!" I screech, jumping up and wrapping my arms and legs around the others torso, if it weren't for Tadashi, Who must have saw this coming, the blonde would have fallen on his ass. Once Tsukki finally gets me off of him, he sends me a very small but genuine smile.

"Seriously though, who is she?" He asks, pulling me away from the window as one of the teachers come to check out who the screeching came from.

"My teams new coach of course~" I muse, crossing my arms over my chest and smirking. Tadashi laughs softly and looks at me with concern.

"She looks a bit like a punk Mika-"

"She definitely is a punk" Tsukki corrects the freckled male and I nod slowly, the three of us press against the door and poke our heads out to watch the scene. It looked quite odd, like a typical anime scene with people comically spying on others.

"AYE ISN'T IT THE LITTLE SPIT FIRE HERSELF" a loud voice shouts, causing Tsukki to instantly back away, Tadashi to squeak and hide behind him and me to fall over. I fix up my eyepatch and smile sweetly at the teachers, crossing my legs on the floor.

"Don't mind me~" I sing sweetly, brushing some of my hair out of my eyes. The red head glares at me before snickering and elbowing Takeda with a snort.

"This little shit, you guys need someone like me to keep her in check." She says, I glance to my left, looking at Tsukki and Tadashi, who were crouched down and looking through the window.

"Mika, Tadashi and Kei. Get out" The vice principal growls darkly and we all nod in unison, jogging away and only slowing down when we got to class.

"Its been boring without you" The blonde says, breaking the silence. My eyes widen and I look at Tadashi, who gives me another thumbs up.

"I've missed your smartass" I reply, sitting at my desk and smiling at the two boys.

"Was Tadashi the one who convinced you to forgive me?" I ask suddenly, my expression more serious. Tsukki's eyes widen a bit and his face warms up.

"Yeah... he yelled at me.."

Both of them were blushing and I couldn't stop myself from squealing.

"DID TADASHI TOP?!" I yell, earning the attention of the entire class. Tsukishima kicks my chair, which I was leaning on, and I go flying backwards. Soon people stop thinking about what I said and they turn their attention to laughing at me.

"We're not gay, idiot" Tsukishima grumbles once I get back up. Tadashi laughs and nods.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you-"

"Is that sass? Wow... Tsukki must have rubbed off on you, whilst rubbing you of-"

Before I could finish my sentence a book is thrown at my face, once again shutting me up. I'm glad I had my eyepatch though, cause only one eye had to hurt. I smile crookedly at the two irritated boys, watching the teacher walk in as the bell sings to bring the lifeless tired students to class.

* * *

Yachi and I were officially best friends, I'm not sure how this came to be or honestly why she'd want to befriend the 'gayest' 'guy' in the school but I'm not complaining. Maybe working on a science assignment together brought us closer, since we both dislike science quite a bit.

"This is your last in class lesson to work on the project, its due next week," The teacher says loudly, making me mentally scream. Yachi and I were barely half way finished, we would have been but I wanted to add more information to get higher scores.

"I'd invite you over to mine for studying but my mum wouldn't let me have a boy over" Yachi mumbles under her breath, packing up all her books as the bell rings. I send her a fake smile as I realise what this meant.

"Well my parents aren't around so uh, I'll message you my address and you can meet me there this weekend, I'd take you home with me but I've got volleyball training and work" I mumble softly, glancing at her from under my thick lashes. She looks at me with shock.

"You play volleyball and work?! Are you like a super human?" She asks, an excited look on her face.

"Bitch I might be"

* * *

 _In math class_

Sitting behind Tsukishima and Tadashi was not as fun as I thought it would be. No seriously, Tsukishima is boring and aloof and Tadashi is a teachers pet. Still, I adore the little, giant, guys, even if they're evil when plotting together.

I yawn softly and rest my hands behind my head, leaning back and closing my eyes and yawning loudly, ignoring the whispered insults sent my way. The teacher was fairly nice though, she wouldn't shout at me, she gets that I sleep very little. Plus I'm great at math so she shouldn't nag about me failing.

My mind wanders to the dream that made me so sleepless. _I hope Shouyou is ok, I know he needs his sleep more than I do. I know he cares about me heaps, in the same way that Ky did, but I can't have him failing because of me. Maybe I should tutor him, since the school has approved my request. Maybe even stupid milk man too, just to be nice._

 _I hadn't thought of Ky much, barely at all this year actually. Maybe its cause I've been taken off my medications, the doctors thought that they had made me happy enough and that I should be better by now. How could I be? How could anyone ever just be better? PTSD doesn't just vanish._

I feel my hands go all jittery and the room feels ice cold, goosebumps cover the exposed parts of my skin. _I don't like those meds, they make me feel like some sort of robot or under mind control, like I'm in a constant great mood. On the other hand those nightmares had made my life miserable, I could never get the thoughts out of my head._

 _I don't want to rely on little white pills anymore, I need to deal with it myself. I need to visit their graves. To let it out._

I cough loudly when I notice how quite the class was, peeking my eyes open and gasping when I notice everyone else's eyes on me. The expression on their faces mainly being concern, Tsukishima's held an additional look of realisation.

"What? Why're you all watching me?" I ask, my eyebrows raised to express my confusion. Tadashi looks at me with tears in his eyes as he bites his lip.

"You really need to learn how to stop thinking out loud Mika..." He mumbles sadly and my eyes widen, a lump forms in my throat and my chest felt tight.

"H-how much? How much did you hear?" I choke out, my voice barely a whisper, drowned out by the rest of the students whispers.

"Everything after Hinata-san needing his sleep" Tadashi says, avoiding my eyes and glancing at the teacher who was handing me a note. A permission slip to go to the nurses office. I send the teacher a tight lipped smile and stand up, grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom. The silence hurt more than any talking ever could. Usually me talking out loud would just be a funny coincidence, but this could ruin my life. Well, my school life anyway.

* * *

I sit out the front of the nurses office and press my knees against my chest, closing my eyes and biting my lip. The bells chime and Igroan, getting up and getting a drink, why send me out if class was almost over? I didn't end up going to the nurse, what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, how about- hey nurse, I'm relapsing after not taking my medications, take me to the hospital before it gets bad and I hurt myself.

No way in hell, I'm fine- I will be fine. I just need to... ignore it. I'll be ok. Everything will be ok.

"Ignore what? The embarrassment you made of yourself?- ow" Some brat walking with Tsukki and Tadashi is interrupted by the blondes elbow in his ribs. This is the guy that constantly gives me trouble, why the hell is he hanging out with the giants?

"Hey Mika, This asshole here was just coming over to apologise for recording what happened in the class" Tsukishima mumbles lowly, his face slightly red, my eyes widen a bit as I look between the two and smile softly .

"Aweee do you guys care about me or something?" I tease, punching them both in the arms before cuddling Tadashi, who whimpers a soft 'yes'.

"It was probably lil freckles idea in the first place, amirite?" I laugh slightly when the float server turns red and nods weakly.

"Eheh- yes? But I'm not intimidating enough so Tsukki had to act it out" He mumbles once the idiotic boy walks off, sending me a small smile and handing me a drink of soda. I gasp loudly and hug him even more, tight enough to make him struggle for breath.

"A-a you're welcome, if you need to talk to someone we will always be here" he mumbles, pushing me off and sending me a smile.

"We? As in you and Tsukki both?" I ask lazily, smirking as Tsukki blushes slightly and nods. Tadashi smiles proudly and pulls me towards our next class, Tsukki walking along behind us like an awkward pissed off aloof giant.

"I will not let you skip! You must come to class- skipping is bad Mika!" Tadashi lectures me, poking me every now and then to make his point, only making me smile more.

"Yeah yeah~ I'll go"

 **-**  
 **Time**  
 **Skip**  
 **To**  
 **Volleyball**  
 **Training**

"Guys guys guys!" I squeal excitedly, jumping into the gym and practically tackling the poor captain and hugging her tightly. The team all stand there and stare at me with confusion, curious as to what had me so pumped up, well more pumped up than usual. I could get excited over Kageyama stepping in dog shit. Wait- that sounds disgusting... I'm easily humoured ok!

"WE HAVE A NEW BADASS COACH! BASICALLY A FEMALE UKAI!" I shout loudly, surprising all the girls, also blowing out some of their eardrums I'm sure. They all shout excitedly and join in on the hug, only breaking apart when theres a knock on the metal sliding door. We all separate and stand in a straight line, I send a wink to Yui who rolls her eyes and steps towards the door, opening it and stepping back for the vice principal and new coach to walk in. Ai sneaks in behind them and takes his space next to Yui. The girls all look at the red head with a small amount of fear in their eyes, slightly intimidated by the hair, or the piercings... or everything about the woman.

The soon-to-be crow coach stands in front of us all with her hands on her hips, smirking wildly and nodding at the bald teacher, who nods back and walks out, shutting the doors behind him. The second he leaves Ai groans loudly and sits down on the bench, yawning and closing his eyes.

"Excuse me ladies but uh, I had a test last period and am in dire need of a na-"

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT RIGHT NOW AND GET IN LINE PRETTY BOY!" The woman shouts loudly, making the twins and Aihara flinch. I smirk slightly, Ai definitely had that coming, if she didn't shout at the cocky brat I would have. Maybe even add in a karateh chopeh.

"Alright girls! My name is Azre Telracs, call me Coach Azrac for short! Speaking of short, you should all thank Mika for bringing me here- thank her by doing 50 laps of the gym! At the start of each lap you must do 30 pushups and 40 burpies!" Coach Azrac shouts, her face in a scowl. I groan under my breath and start doing push ups, not realising that I was the only one who took her seriously until I hear-

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" And a really really loud whistle blow.

Whilst running the laps the twins take place on either side of me, tears streaming down their faces.  
"Thanks Mika" they cry in harmony, making me almost howl with laughter.

After that blood bath that most sports professionals would call warm ups, we all sit down in front of the coach, Ai was laying down panting like a dog. Yeah, she made him work out too. Which humoured the twins and I quite a bit.

"Hmm, after seeing how you all work, I'm guessing that less than half of you have ever played before this year." Azrac mumbles softly to herself, biting on her thumb softly and smirking up at us.

"Ok, let me do a short description of the positions. A setter, to start us off, is a player that the whole team will need to trust and respect for they are a necessity for the whole sport. They set the ball up to the spiker. Setters are typically natural born leaders, a person who is mentally strong, selfless and encouraging. I think the teams setters can be either Watabe, Sasaki, Mika or Ai-"

"Uh Coach whatever, I'm a boy." Ai mumbles whilst looking down at his nails, screaming loudly when a volleyball is thrown roughly at him. I catch the rebound and through it back, confusion but interest in my eyes. Me, a setter?

"Well pretty boy, you better practice the art of cross dressing. If one of the girls ever hurt themselves and we need a player, you're going up there!" The pyro says with a smirk, Watabe raises her hand and looks up timidly.

"I'm typically a setter, always have been, but how could you have figured it out? All we did was run and exercise" She mumbles, her voice slightly above a whisper.

"Mm, well I saw how you cheered on the short one with the clips, and your stamina and endurance. I can also just tell, its why I coach instead of playing" The older woman replies, taking some notes before looking up and smiling again.

"An opposite spiker, is a hidden position that isn't well known by modern teams. They're called a wing spiker, but they're basically a second setter. The good thing about them is that when our main setter is unable to set the ball, we have some very talented back up! They're known for being sneaky, determined, resilient, dedicated and as a clutch player. For this position I recommend Aihara and Mika, Mika since she's a great spiker and receiver so no one could suspect her. Though Aihara is quite hard to keep an eye on, which is a very good talent to have, fast and sly. Good traits for any player to have" At this Aihara's face turns a soft shade of red, laughing softly and thanking the coach. I have realised that Aihara had her ways of sneaking around without being caught. I mean I had caught the girl in multiple occasions checking me out, but I think she wanted me to notice.

"At this moment we have no libero, according to what Mika has told me, Yui could be the libero but she has got too many other skills that I'd rather not waste. Anyway, a libero is our most reliable and trustworthy player, they play the back row only and keep the ball in play. A fearless, courageous and trustable player, someone willing to put aside their pride to save the team"

Wow, each and every part of that reminds me of Noya. I never even realised that about him, but he is almost word for word the perfect libero, I doubt that there could ever be someone as great as him.

"Next is the spiking position, they spike a set ball and score the most points. These players need to be able to handle high pressure situations, be brave, confident and aloof. For these positions I recommend Mika, Yui, the twins and Aoki. Though the twins would be very interesting as middle blockers, actually.. I'd put those two there. A middle blocker is someone that can casually talk trash, with their mouths and blocks. Middle blockers need to be feisty and strong willed, plus being tall is kinda a given essential. The twins could easily ace this position!"

After a few minutes of further explaining what was going on, we got into our positions. On my team we had me as an opposite hitter/wing spiker, Watabe as our setter, Aoki as the other wing spiker, and Rinko to block.

The other team had Aihara for opposite, Sasaki to set, Yui to spike and Moe as middle blocker.

Whilst the lot of us get ready to play a match, the coach personally teaches Ai everything he needs to now whilst being the ref. Watabe starts with the ball, doing a less intense version of my bullet serve, which Yui surprisingly receives. Sasaki sets the ball to... Moe. Why Moe?

"Ahh! Sorry!" Sasaki shouts as Moe messily spikes the ball, right into my arms, it goes straight to Watabe who sets it perfectly to Aoki. The short girl wasn't as good as jumping as Hinata for sure, but she had an intensity and muscle that could give Tanaka a run for his money. With that, the first point was ours.

 **At work!**

I slip into the air conditioned room with a small smile on my face, waving at Ukai and putting my apron and hairnet on.  
"Sorry for being late, I can barely feel my legs after that training session" I say sheepishly, getting to my typical task of sweeping the floors whilst the blonde reads and smokes. Though today Ukai wasn't smoking or reading, he was looking at me with a glare on his face.

"Whats this about you having a boyfriend?" He asks darkly, murder in his brown eyes. I raise an eyebrow and laugh sarcastically.

"What idiot fed you that lie?" I ask whilst sweeping, the chair scraps as Ukai now moves onto the desk.

"Kageyama.. and Tanaka...and Hinata and uh Tsukishima... I think he's your manager now? And Tsukishima told me that he caught you two in a cleaning closet together-"

"Oh, no you got it all wrong Ukai. He was just black mailing me" I mumble, turning around to offer him a smile, screaming when I saw a bat in his hands and a fire in his eyes.

"Whats his address? If you don't know that then invite me to your next training session, I'm going to kill him!" Ukai shouts loudly, he seriously had the face of a murderer. I look at him with confusion, grumbling softly.

"Why would you care?-"

"Well since you're clearly not planning on telling your father, I may as well beat his ass" The blonde growls, setting the bat down and watching me, grinding his teeth together.

"Uh yeah, maybe because I have no parents?" I offer with a sarcastic laugh, turning away to continue sweeping. Not catching the look of deep concern that Ukai sent my way, or how quickly he took out his phone to send a text.

"I'm sorry..."

 **That friday~ (now the end of the week)**

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOUR TEAM CAN WIN AGAINST OURS!" Hinata shouts loudly after hearing me brag for hours (well not hours but it felt like it to the ginger), the two of us were walking to our final class together. Ah well since I was smart and he was dumb, I am just stopping on the way to drop him off.

"Listen sunshine, our coach trains our asses off and because my girls actually have a brain in their skulls instead of a volleyball, we're quick learners. Plus we recruited our own libero! Hand picked by the best I know! Nottanoya!" I cheer loudly, earning a pout from the ginger.

"I've never heard you brag about us like that... maybe you love these girls more..." Hinata grumbles softly, poking out his bottom lip and whining lowly. I sigh and pull the boy into a hug, kissing his forehead and smiling widely.

"Shouyou~ you guys will always be my favourites~. You're at the tippy top of my list too dork!" I say, stopping out the front of his classroom and smiling warmly, letting him ruffle my hair as he says his goodbyes and rushes to sit down before being yelled at. With that I start heading to my own class, not minding being late. I had thoughts of our new Libero on our mind. She was really intimidating, honestly I was wondering is Nishinoya's taste was off. Well, thats not true. She fits the position perfectly, but she's terrifying to play against.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Ahh nice to meet you! My name is Mika!" I shout, holding my hand out to the taller girl with my biggest grin. She was a unique looking person if I'm honest. A buzz cut, with light brown eyes and pale skin, her arms are buff as hell and her legs are even stronger- plus she is curvy as hell ;). She wasn't really odd looking, she just pulled the face of a furious person that was prepared for murder. Scary. Plus her hands had burn marks._

 _"Mika, short and simple isn't just your appearance is it? I'm Ko. Short for Konomi. I used to play Rugby, but got kicked out for smack talking the coach. Think you can handle me huh?" She asks, looking at the coach as she spits out those last words. The woman grins darkly, gently moving me out of the way and putting a hand on Ko's shoulder._

 _"Pyromaniac" Coach Azrac says after pointing to her own chest. Ko's eyes widen a bit as she pokes her own chest with a smug grin._  
 _"Ditto"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

It didn't matter that we had two Pyro's on the team now, well it did but it wasn't the biggest thought in my mind. No the biggest thought was how amazingly Ko played for a beginner, Yui and I taught/demonstrated the basics to her and after that she practically destroyed us in a scratch match. She didn't miss a single ball, and every dive she made was messy but she didn't hesitate to add more bruises to her tanned skin. Once her dives were trained more, she'd be terrific! Honestly this girls team may actually stand a chance against the boys!


	17. Chapter 14: Mika plays games

**There is a lot of swearing in this chapter-** **if you no like no read**

 **(GIRLS VS BOYS MATCH)**

UNDERLINED MEANS THAT they are SPEAKING IN ENGLISH

Fridays, usually starting with fairly dreary mornings that turn into happy afternoons and great nights. Why are those nights so great? Maybe because they didn't have to stress about going to school the next day, being able to stay up late and sleep in even later. Usually that what it was like anyway. Not this friday, on this friday Mika woke up shouting with excitement, punching Tsukishima in the gut whilst screaming curse words in english. The blonde scowls slightly and backhands the girl, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to clearly demonstrate his annoyance.

"What words did you just say? Asides from.. uh Shit shit...fuck Hell yeah and um...asshole?" Tsukki says with a really strong Japanese accent, salty that he only really knew like half of the words that she said. Mika smirks slyly and intertwines his hands with hers, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it with a huge evil sparkle in her bright emerald eyes.

"You smell like strawberries, you limp dicked dinosaur, and I will crush you in this volleyball match like a grape under my foot,"Mika says with a sweet smile, cackling when Tsukki blushes and slaps her hand away. Tsukki glares at her and tilts his head with confusion, starting to walk away uncomfortably. The blonde glances at her as she speeds up and walks next to him, every one step he took was like 4 steps for her.

"What did you say?" Tsukki mutters, not understanding why the green eyed girl was suddenly such a morning person, not that he honestly mined. Anything was better than getting his ass kicked with sassy remarks and disrespecting attitudes. Mika twists her soft pink lips into a wide grin as she speeds up her pace, skipping and turning around as she jumps down a random step.

"That I wish you luck in this soon to be volleyball match, may the best team win" She adds with a wink, sneering at Tsukki when she turns her back to him. Everything about her in this moment radiated with happiness and excitement, she looked nothing like a girl who would have to suffer from a traumatic past, she looked like a girl who breezed through life like a leaf that falls from a tree in an empty meadow. To Tsukishima the girl acted like the worst issues in her life were volleyball games and anime conflicts.

The blonde admired Mika yet he also wanted to figure out more about her, like she was a math question that he could never figure out. The megane wanted to pick apart the smaller girls brain, and for that he admired her. Not many things got Tsukki thinking like that, he didn't get fired up by much. Mika turn around and looks at Tsukki, smiling softly and glancing at him with confusion, why was the blonde walking with that stupid ass look on his face?

Meanwhile Tsukki was questioning why she was staring at him like a fish out of water.

 **TIMESKIP TO THE MATCH**

* * *

It was a very dramatic and personally quite sad stand off, the girls were all angry and fired up and competitive. The boys kinda were but whenever they looked at Mika and Ai they all felt insanely jealous, that wasn't Mika's intention but it was certainly Ai's. The second he entered the gym he swung his arm over Mika's shoulders and pulled her away from Tanaka and Noya. The two second years start hissing like a bunch of evil cats, the only thing stopping them being Kiyoko's books to the face. She understood their irritation but was smart enough to know that retaliation would be stupid. Ai pokes Mika's eyepatch gently, snickering and ruffling her hair. "Hey cutie, how are you going to play with that eyepatch? This isn't a beauty contest" Ai coos affectionately, making the girl blush and punch his arm with a glare.

"How about I kick your ass?" She grumbles as she rips off the eyepatch to revealed a fairly healed eye, not noticing the pissed of aura of all the members of her old team. Ai puts his hand on her shoulder and pushes her towards the girls, who were all doing their warmups together. She glares at him as she starts her stretches and starts to practice her serves. It was pretty hard for her though, every time she looked up she watched her old team smiling and laughing. Though the girls were just as fun, if not more. Speaking of which.

The two twins appear and each wrap an arm around Mika's fairly broad shoulders, whispering in either ear, which made the server blush tremendously. "Don't worry, we will knock these dorks off their pedestals" They say in harmony, Mika laughs dryly and nods, slipping out of their grasp.

"I want to give Tanaka a hug, If I don't I might start crying" Mika mumbles in english, waving at the baldy when he looks up at the mention of his name. He glares at the girls and walks towards Mika, standing in front of the net on the opposite side of the girl, blushing when he noticed that she was still wearing his jersey. At first the girls team hated her wearing that but eventually came to an agreement that she kind of had too, since it was too late to buy her her own uniform. The libero had her own uniform in the end, lucky shit.

"Are you talking trash?" Tanaka asks, not really sounding as threatening as he was intending, even though he wasn't intending to be threatening at all. Mika sniffs sadly and walks towards the net, standing directly in front of him and holding the volleyball court divider tightly with her hands, with tears streaming down her tanned face.

"Bro, I would never talk trash, I love you my bald eagle senpai" Mika cries, jumping when Tanaka starts anime crying loudly as he grabs her hand through the net, intertwining their fingers. The dorky duo stay in that position, crying and apologising to eachother as the whistle blows and everyone gets into their positions, thankfully for the duo they were already in their wing spiker positions. They still had to let go eventually though.

Kageyama serves first, Mika watches the ball with wide and impressed eyes, smirking slightly when their bald libero receives it, messily albeit but still a good receive. Watabe sets the ball and the twins run towards it in harmony, both smirking like demons which made Hinata shiver. Mika's eyes widen and she steps away from the net, blinking with excitement as Rinko slaps the ball with the ferocity of a mcfucking snake, the ball slamming into the floor, making a loud bang in the otherwise silent gym. With that first point a huge grin grows on Mika's face, she jumps into the air and Yui lifts her up to make her higher.

"OH THAT IS WHAT I AM FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!" The girl screams, jumping onto the ground and ripping her shirt off, throwing it to the side (it lands on Ai's face) and poking her tongue out whilst sticking up her middle fingers. The girls laugh and pat Rinko on the back, not really caring if Mika wore a shirt or not. The girl was wearing her binder underneath her shirt, which stopped just above her belly button, this is bad writing but I'm just gunna clarify that my baby girl Mika looks hot as shit in anything she wears.

 **First person Mika**

"Yeah nah I blame Tanaka" Tsukishima mumbles, picking up the ball up and throwing it to Watabe who was our first server, none of the first years really cared that much, well Kageyama basically turned bright red and averts his eyes but he sure as hell didn't complain. The third years tsk at me and the normal second years just roll their eyes but Tanaka and N(evergoingtoamounttoanything)ishinoya shriek, Noya slaps his hand over Asahi's eyes and Tanaka covers Nishinoya's. I roll my eyes and stretch, sending a desperate pout to my red haired couch and Ukai, who sigh in harmony.

"Technically she can't get in trouble for that since this isn't an actually match, so continue the game" Ukai announces, rolling his eyes when Ai screams and throws my shirt back at me.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF A WASHING MACHINE?" He cries loudly, running outside screaming, causing the girls to erupt in laughter. I pull my shirt back on and make a hidden hand gesture to the tall blonde girl, who nods and smiles weakly, doing a serve aimed directly at the space between Tsukishima and Hinata. We planned it so that all our average and slightly above average servers had their serve whilst Noya was off the court and when he was on again, it was my serves. I grin and fist bump the air with excitement, really really pumped up. Aoki was out secret weapon who stayed on the bench for emergencies, and she was shouting at me with annoyance.

"MIKA YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT THAT TIME!" She shouts and I blush, giggling and sheepishly scratching the back of my neck, jumping back behind our twin blockers when Asahi spikes. As predicted the ball slams through the girls hands but I get the receive, poking my tongue out at Aoki as the ball went to Watabe who set it to Aihara who... runs into the mcfucking net...

"Oh, girls will be girls I guess" Nishinoya says under his breath from the bench, all of our team mates freeze, looking between eachother before giggling childishly. The boys all shake their heads sadly, looking at Noya as if it were the last time they would see him, Suga even hit the idiot on the back of his head.

"Murder is illegal in this state, but knowing us **girls** , we will find a way to make it look like an accident" One of the twins mumbles, the other one smirking slightly as they both stand at the net with dark demonic glares, growling and making Nishinolongerlivingnoya shiver all over. The bald libero climbs onto my shoulder, without warning, and throws the volleyball on the floor to gain the boys attention.

"HEY!" She shouts loudly, making me shriek in surprise, almost dropping her. But damn that girl's thighs had some serious grip. She could probably snap my neck from there.

"I wILL SLAUGHTER YOU IN THIS MATCH YOU LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT" She shouts before backflipping off of me and landing, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"C'mon, hurry up and serve blonde" Moe shouts, throwing the ball over the net and smirking. I was basically standing there with pure shock in my eyes, since when were these little cinnamon buns so damn vicious. Don't tell me I taught them that.

 **TIMESKIP**

boys: 20

girls: 20

The beautiful moment finally came, the moment the males team had been dreading this whole game. Nishinoya swapped with Hinata, the ginger mumbles his last words to the libero, anime crying as he hugs Suga. I bet the third year setter was thinking 'I thought I taught him better than that', cause that's just a suga thing to say. The boy locks eyecontact with me and I smile sweetly, the volleyball in my left hand, I point at him as I walk to my position. The whistle blows and I smile evilly, throwing the ball high into the air and leaping forwards, slamming my hand into the ball with as much strength as I could muster, my eyes still locked on their libero. The impact of my hand on the ball alone was enough of a noise to make everyones shouts go silent, all eyes still on me in an attempt to follow the ball. By the time they realised that it had left my hands it had already slammed into the ground by Nishinoya's feet. The sound made Asahi yelp loudly and even Nishinoya flinched with shock, glancing to his right with wide excited eyes, the ball bounced off the wall and rolled back to me. I smile and bow as the girls cheer for me, only three more and we win the first set.

"Hey Noya-senpai! There is a lot that a girl can learn in a week-"

"STOP TRYING TO FREAKING KILL ME! I AM SORRY FOR SAYING THAT- I HAVE LEARNED FROM MY HORRIBLE HORRIBLE MISTAKE" Nishinoya begs, anime crying on his knees, making me smirk. The girls shrug and glance at the coach who begrudgingly nods.

"Forgiven"

That didn't mean that I was going to pull my serves, I was just as harsh in the Aoba Johsai or however its spelt match, and two of the members were my best friends. I mean all these boys were my b- you get my point.

I do another bullet serve, this one aimed for Daichi, who majestically swerves out of the way (thinking that it was out) and groaning when it landed in. 22 points for us. I laugh mockingly and serve again, the ball moved just as well as it did the first time, and it was directed to an empty space too but for me everything went in slow motion. My heart freezing as Nishinoya rolls and lands right in front of my serve, hitting it up into the air and back onto our side of the court. Our libero easily gets it and the girls jump into action, but I just stay frozen solid, my eyes wide and my hands shaking (partly from being sore and maybe even bruised). .noya. He did it. If it was anyone else I would be fine with it, even if it was Tsukishima- I'd actually be proud of him to be honest. It wasn't though. This was Nishinoya, the one person who I constantly underestimated and ignored and insulted.

That Nishinoya was standing with a proud smile with a face whilst his-my team praised him. I unconsciously put my hand on my chest over my heart, blinking and looking down, biting on my lip roughly. Now I had to serve again, since my girls got us a point even when I failed. I don't understand why I was so shaken by this, I don't understand why I was dreading my next serve but I was. I avoid eye contact with anyone on the boys team and take a deep shaky breath, throwing the ball in the air and hitting it with as much strength as I could, it was still the perfect serve. Its received again by Noya and it goes straight into Kageyama's hands. I almost froze until a hand hit me on the back, hard enough to project me forwards off the out of bounds line. I yelp and glance at the bald girl, who smiles warmly at me.

"This just gives you all the more reason to prepare an even stronger serve for next time Mika" Konomi says, diving messily for the ball and groaning when it went flying out of the court. Now the scores were 22 to our 23. Ukai, Takeda and all the people on the benches cheer with joy. I keep my mouth tightly shut as I walk off the court, after our couch called time out of course, sitting on the bench and patting Aoki on the back.

"Put Aoki in, I'm done" I mumble blankly, putting my water bottle in my mouth and drinking almost all its contents. The pyromaniac tilts her head and stares at me like a scientist observing her subject.

"Uh, no, get your ass back out there. I called time out to swap Aoki with Bald Pyro, who hurt herself in her dive.. again. Get your head in the game idiot, aren't you proud of the team for still getting that 23rd point? They still did an amazing job, whilst you stood there like a deer in headlights. I should swap you out and make you be their cheerleader for even thinking of doing something so selfish-" The red head pauses and I blink with surprise, looking up and tearing up when all the girls bow for me.

"THANK YOU FOR JOINING OUR TEAM MIKA!" They all shout in harmony, making my whole face turn bright red.

"Uh coach, you were wrong about Mika being selfish." Aihara mumbles shyly, flinching at the look that she got from the adult, Yui steps forwards and puts her hand on the blondes waist.

"Aihara is right, Mika joined our team and fought for us so much. So got us more training hours, she got us you and a libero, she got us these games. None of that was for herself, because on her own she was already at a whole other level to us, she could have just used us like tools and became the ace, instead she let us grow. She un-clipped our wings by force and taught us to fly again, and for that, I admire her. I think we've all come to love eachother like a family because of her" Yui says, turning red when she realises that the whole gym had gone silent and were staring at her, the girls all had tears in their eyes. Well I was bawling my eyes out, on the floor clutching the captains feet and kissing her shoes.

" _Why can't Daichi talk to me like that?_ " Asahi mumbles in the silence, making all the boys snicker and glare at their captain who blushes and storms onto the court as the whistle blows.

I hug Yui tightly, my tears falling onto her shoulder and I apologise like a blubbering idiot.

When we got onto the court the boys were all staring at me with a small sad smile, even Tsukishima was smiling slightly. I stood on the court with a newfound confidence, not for myself but for the whole team. I loved these girls and I knew that if we were together then losing wouldn't matter, I already won when they let me on their team.

 **Unbeknownst to Mika, the girls had the same thoughts on her.**

 **I** t was now the second set and we were once again tied with the boys, 15 all. I had almost lost my voice from cheering so loudly for everyone, and my arms were scratched up and burning, which was the same for basically everyone in the gym. There were a couple trip ups that we had made, like me running into the net when Watabe set the ball a little too high for me, or Yui running into the libero for a receive but it always ended in laughter. The boys even picked up on our happy attitudes and at some point everyone was in giggling fits, I think the cause of the wild and contagious giggling was Tanaka thinking that it was his spike and getting too riled up. He literally looked like a bald eagles whose fish was stolen by a puny pigeon. Well maybe every laughed for half an hour because I said that out loud. All I know is that I wanted every match to be like this one.

 **End of match**

So yeah, even if it was a close match for both the first and second set, we still lost both of them. At the end of the second set I jumped off the benches and tackle all the girls, we fall onto the floor in a big ball of laughter and sweat and bodies. Our faces were all bright red from playing so hard but we were all so happy, it was our first actual game, and it made us so hungry for a win.

We were crows and we finally took our first steps to flying again.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'


	18. Chapter 15: Mikanoya

**I have been ignoring this ship for too long, hinting at it but never going further. It is time.**  
 **Mikanoya will emerge. I should make a chapter like this for all characters lololol**

 **This is no crack chapter, this is kinda a filler lololol**

 **Mika's pov as usual**

* * *

Nishinoya decided that now, of all days, would be the day he cashes in on his free date. Why, I bet you are asking, why does it matter if it is today?

I'll tell you why. I'm on my mother fucking period. But am I going to tell Noya that? No fucking way.

So I man up, get dressed in a black hoodie and black leggings, Kiyoko has been buying me pretty clothes, and brush my mop of messy hair into its usual style. I sit out the front of my house, leant on an old tree, and wait for the idiot to get dropped off by his.. someone? Lucky shit has a family to drive him around, I mean I could call Ukai and get him to drive but where it the lazy in that?

I'm asking a lot of rhetorical questions today aren't I?

"Heh" I mumble to myself, the faintest of smiles growing on my face. I hear the loud hum of a car and glance up wearily, my body tensing at the sight of two people. Nishinoya's parents I'd assume. They look at me and glance wearily at their son, the fathers face turns red and I hear inaudible shouting. My eyes widen and I bite my lip.

Fuck this.

I get up and turn away from the car, ignoring the sound of the door opening and closing. Actually I speed up, only stopping when I hear the car drive away in a rush. I bite my lip harder and turn my head away from the second year.

"Fuck off Noya, this time when I hit you it'll be intentional-"

"Mika, I'm sorry" The usually loud, gusto filled voice sounded sincere and gentle almost. I turn around and glare at him. He was wearing a plain white shirt with his normal sports shorts, but he somehow still looked hot. Well attractive. Somewhat.

"Why were they mad?" I ask, not looking at the boys eyes, instead staring at the space next to his head with a blank expression. Nishinoya crosses his arms with clear confidence a huge smile.

"They think I'm gay, 'asked for your gender and I just said that you'll be the only one that can tell them that" Nishinoya answers, his eyes sparkling with honest to god joy. My eyes widen a bit and I smile weakly at the ground, tucking a strand of hair behing my ear. He stood up for me?

"Thank you.. Shortass" I mutter, puffing my cheeks out and crossing my arms with fake irritation. The spikey haired idiot grins and laughs in that cocky, ( **hot as fuck (jayde's thoughts)** ) way he does.

"Wait... how're we going to get to the movies now?" I ask suddenly, snickering at his distraught expression.

"Uhmm..." He looks at the ground and then shrugs.

"Lets just go hiking or something, if you enjoy that" He suggests with uncertainty in his eyes. I smirk slightly, wordlessly walking off my drive way and down the street to one of my idiot neighbors house. Noya follows behind me quietly. Something in me started to bubble and boil, burning through my blood as I clench a fairly large rock in my hands.

I throw the rock at a window, smashing it, before grabbing Noya's hand and running at a speed that surprised myself. I felt my heart slamming in my ribcage as blood dripped down my hand from holding the sharp rock so tightly.

"I feel like causing trouble" I say between pants, the older male stays quiet but runs along behind me still.

* * *

Now we were stood out the front of Shiratori some stupid shit. The top bitches of volleyball. I hum softly under my breath, glancing at the shorter male who was staring at me with a weird expression. Still, I was snickering with adrenaline pumping through me as I spray paint an eagle onto the door of their gym. A detailed illustration, but also a caricature.

"Nyheheheh, those fuckwads are gunna bust" I laugh loudly, tripping over my own feet slightly as I run. This was good, the buzzing in my body made it hard to remember what kept me up screaming all night. It kept my mind off the unsual pain on my legs and arms.

"We should go back to yours.. you need to calm dow-"

"Lets get wasted instead!"

Nishinoya looks at me with instant worry and I put my hand up before he could speak.

"Hey dickless, I lost my twin when I was 7, I have done this plenty of times before" I interrupt his thoughts, Nishinoya gulps slightly but nods, letting me drown in the darkness.

* * *

I take another long sip of the burning clear liquid, the two of us sitting in my house again. Nishinoya was oddly silent and he didn't drink but it didn't bother me. I kept letting more and more of the buzz of adrenaline and alcohol take over me, closing my eyes and groaning when the bottle was empty. Maybe I should have saved it over the year.

"I'm gunna go look for m-"

"What the fuck are you running from?" Nishinoya growls darkly, gripping my wrist which made me yelp and wince with pain. I try to pull my wrist away but he only grips it tighter, standing up and glaring at me with pure anger. He didn't notice how I flinched and how my whole body burned at the contact being applied to that direct spot.

"Calm your tits, this isn't some goddamn romance novel Yuu-"

"I am your fucking friend Mika! _What the fuck are you hiding from?_ Why do you drink? What happened to you that made you so... so fucking careless about yourself?!" He shouts, grabbing my collar tightly before biting his lip and letting me go.

"You won't hit me because I'm a girl? Sexist fuck" I hiss, turning my back to him and growling lowly, rubbing my aching wrist.

"Get out of my house-"

"I'm not doing shit. Ever since you saw my parents you changed to this careless idiot." Nishinoya says, I could hear his anger and concern but I push it back. The alcohol moving me before I could. I throw myself at him, slamming his smaller frame into the wall with flames in my green eyes. He was stronger in some ways but my upper body muscle was superior. We were equals.

"Shut the fuck up!" I shout, not noticing the tears trailing down my face by the second. The boy stares at me with defiance, stuggling beneath me but failing. It felt nice, to know that I wasn't some fragile item that could be thrown around with ease.

"Why don't you speak the fuck up?!" He shouts, gasping with pain when I suddenly pull on his shirt and slam him into the wall again. The plaster behind him cracking slightly. I regretted it deep down but I was so clouded and angry and hurt that I let myself let it out on his small body.

"SHUT UP!" I scream, my voice breaking at I try to repeat the action. Nishinoya takes advantage of me being drunk and pushes me off of him, swapping our positions and punching the wall next to my head. The only sounds were our heavy breathing and the crumbing of the wall where the boy punched. Well that needs to be fixed.

Nishinoya was positively terrifying like this but I didn't show it. It wasn't even the position, as I knew that if I weren't drunk I could easily beat the shit out of him. Or at least we could beat the shit out of eachother. What scared me was the intensity in his voice and expression.

"Do you do this to all girls you meet?" I breathe out with a small smirk, trying to lighten the mood but failing. Doesn't mean that I didn't see the blush on his face.

"Only the ones who I want to protect." Nishinoya responds dryly, his breathing much more stable.

"You're a bit late asshole" I growl, pushing against him lazily and for no reason, as he still held me tightly against the wall. Nishinoya furrows his eyebrows before turning his head away from me, hiding his face from my confused eyes as he finally lets go of me.

"And I'm so sorry for that" He says. I had never heard him sound smaller than I did in that moment. Why? He barely knows me. Barely gets along with me. Why does my mind set affect him? I'm not that hot.

"Oh my god stop speaking your thoughts!" He shouts, laughing loudly, falling to the floor and clutching his stomach whilst he laughs and cries.

"Uh... why're you crying?" I ask, kneeling down to his level and staring at him.

"Because you're not letting anyone in-"

"I let Hinata in, he is fucking perfect-"

"He's an optimist"

"You're a dicktimist" I snap back, ignoring the chuckle that it earnt and continuing to glare.

"I like you so much because you remind me of myself and you remind me of your brother."

( **I'm tempted to end it here lolololol)**

"The fuck do you know about my brother?" I slurr, sitting down cross legged and staring at my feet. Nishinoya looks at me with a small smile.

"I knew him, obviously I don't remember him well since it was years ago but I knew him. We were friends. Sure not best friends but close. He was always causing trouble and always trying to take everyone elses burdans. I didn't know that he died, I didn't know he had a twin-"

"My mother and father hid me. Well my father did. He made us attend different schools all of our lives. I took my mothers name and He took my fathers."

"Thats why I couldn't figure it out sooner" Nishinoya interrupts me and shivers when I glare at him darkly.

"How.. how did he die?" Nishinoya mumbles softly, after I went silent again.

"I killed him..." I say with a blank expression, looking away from the Libero.

"Uh yeah and I am gay for Tanaka, tell the truth dumbass" He says, making me roll my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"I wanted to learn how to play volleyball, so he started teaching me how to serve. One day I did a really shit serve and it rolled onto the road" My voice trails off when I decide that the look Noya had meant that he connected the dots.

"That wasn't your-"

"I wasn't even meant to be born. My father made that clear to me every day of my life." I couldn't stop now, I couldn't let the thoughts stop raging through my mind and from my lips came my tragedy.

"Dad started drinking when Ky died, he quit his job and just sludged off of my Mums teaching money and my savings went towards his new addiction. Mum turned into a passive, weak obidiant slave that let my dad get away with all the things he said and did. I guess by then you could say that I had already killed them both deep down. I started attending the schools that Ky was going to go to, meeting Oikawa and Hinata." I pause for a second, not even looking at the wordless boy behind me.

"My parents died and I was forced to take therapy and soon post traumatic stress disorder medications; since the nightmares often led to suicidal tendencies. This year I stopped taking them, I thought I was better. I'm not. I'm not ok. I'm a murderer. I'm alone. Officially. Last night was the anniversary of both my Brothers death and my parents death. Also the anniversary of their marriage. And I guess next year it'll be the anniversary of my Aunties death too. She died last night. She _fucking died._ I'm the last one left of my family. Heres hoping that I follow the family tradition right?" I laugh venomously, standing up and pouring myself a glass of water. It helped with the already burning throb in my skull.

Nishinoya remained silent for a little while, looking at me whilst I sat back down next to him.

"Mika I am so sorry to hear that, I can't believe that you have been through all of that. I can't believe that you're still so strong-"

" _Strong?!-"_

Nishinoya grabs my face in his hands and gently runs his thumb along my cheek where tears had started to fall again. His eyes were sincere and his face was dead serious.

"Strong, in the real way Mika. Strong in the way that you can carry a whole team on your back until they're strong enough to fly themselves. Strong in the way that you earn enough money to stay alive all on your own. Strong in the way that _you are still breathing..._ and in the way that you can punch because Holeee shit" Nishinoya lets a goofy grin grow on his face at the last part, making my expression light up slightly.

"Strong in the way that makes everyone who meets you, love you." He adds gently, pulling his hands away and coughing awkwardly with a blush on his face.

"I uh.. guess I am acting like a character in a romance novel" He mumbles, uncomfortable that I wasn't talking back. That I stayed frozen. When I did finally move it was to pull the spikey haired reciever into a hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

I passed out after that, Thats Alcohol for yah, and Nishinoya just watched movies and made himself Ramen whilst he waited for me to wake up.

I eventually woke up, glared at him and stormed off to the bathroom then to the kitchen, getting myself a banana and sitting beside him whilst eating it.

"Sleep well princess?" Nishinoya teases with a smirk, shrieking when I throw him off the couch.

"Fuck you" I mumble, squinting at the tv and taking out my contacts, putting my glasses on instead. Stupid things, fuck you too contacts.

"Kageyama called by the way, he hung up when I answered" Nishinoya sneers smugly from on the floor. I groan loudly and throw the peel at him.

"Kageyama is a bitchhhh" I grunt, staring at the tv and groaning again.

"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"I will stick my foot up your ass"

"Sorry, I'm bored" Noya whines, pouting when I glare at him.

"Its a long weekenddd, since we have a day off on Monday, you should dooo someeeethinggg with your old team" He cries, smirking when I raise an eyebrow at the idea. I do own a pool. Speakers too.

"I'll throw a pool party but any mess is cleaned up by you lot and I'm not supplying fo-"

"I'll call everyone over!"

"Speak a word of what happened to me and I'll shave your eyebrows off" I mumble, grabbing my phone and calling Yachi whilst Noya cheers and takes off to call the team. Including Kiyoko.

I walk over to Tsukki's house after confirming that Yachi was coming, politely tapping on the door with my knuckle.

"Oh evening sweetheart~" His mum smiles sweetly when she opens the door, laughing softly when I blush and look down. Right, I guess mothers have that instinct when it comes to genders. I've met the lovely woman before and she is so tall and beautiful, like a freaking godess.

"Hey.. I was wondering if Tsuk- I mean Kei could come to my house for a few hours for an uh.. alcohol free pool party?" I suggest shyly, waving at Tsukki-nii-san (Tsukki's big brother) and smiling back at him.

"Kaa-sann~ we should adopt this angel~" Tsukishima senior sings as he steps in next to the blonde woman, smirking when I blush even more and shake my head quickly.

"That's unnecessary-"

"Go get Kei and stop embarrassing young Mika" She swats away her son and smiles again at me, her golden eyes practically glowing.

"You don't have parents though, do you? Kei talks about you a lot, if you ever did need t-"

"Hi Mika, bye kaa-san" Tsukki grunts quickly, his voice raised and his face red as he pushes through the door and walks towards my house.

"Pool party right?" He mumbles, stopping so I can catch up. I nod meekly and smile softly.

"Yeah, if you'd like. I'm not planning on getting in" I mumble, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jumper and staring at the floor.

"This one of your schemes to see a bunch of shirtless boys?"

"Not to mention Bikini Kiyoko" I add with a small smirk, beaming up at the blonde when he rolls his eyes with humour.

"I guess I can watch you make a fool out of yourself, is Tadashi coming?" Tsukki asks, making me smirk but not say anything of it.

"Hopefully" I respond, opening the door for him and shutting it behind us.

"Oh and Nishinoya is in here too"

"Hey dino-dick!" The shortass shouts, jumping off the couch and somehow putting the blonde into a headlock.

"Did you teach.. him that?" Tsukki asks, escaping the others hold and glaring at me, storming off to get a drink when I simply smirk in responce and high five Noya.

"Everyone is coming~! Ohhhhh and Asahi will bring food~"

"Didja flirt it out of him?" I ask instantly, rolling my eyes at his confused look.

"Why- no I just nagged him" He mumbles, glaring at me when I laugh at his stupidity. He tackles me and starts pulling at my cheeks, laughing maniacally.

"RESPECT YOUR FRICKIN ELDERS" Nishinoya screeches, screaming when I slip out of his grasp and slap a pillow into his face.

"Hows about respecting your superiors~ eh eh?" I shout back, hiding behind Tsukki and poking my tongue out at the libero.

Suddenly the sound of a bike crashing interrupts our argument and I notice a small frown grow on the blondes face.

"Hinata is here? Now I'm stuck with three trolls-"

"WHAT? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME TELL YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?" Nishinoya shouts in the background whilst I fetch the door and help a slightly frazzled Hinata inside.

"Wheres the food?" He asks after he catches his breath, hugging me lazily and glaring at Tsukki after smiling at Noya.

"Hello to you-"

"Noya-senpai promised food and fun, I see the fun but no foo-"

A knock at the door interrupts the ginger and I pull it open, jumping back when Kageyama storms in.

"Wheres the food?"

Tsukki snorts and once again climbs out of a Noya headlock, leaning on the counter and adjusting his glasses.

"Thing one and two have arrived" He notes with subtle sarcasm, clearly pissing off the duo instantly.

Nishinoya looks between the three and rubs his imaginary beard.

"Have you three been here before?" He asks, gasping when all boys nod.

"Many times~" Hinata yawns, flopping onto the couch and sitting upside down.

"Just twice" Kageyama mumbles, sitting more respectfully at the couch and Tsukki stays where he was merely nodding.

"Neighbours" He mutters, glancing at the door with discomfort.

"Tadashi will be here soon" Noya says curtly, before grumbling jealously and asking the food loving duo for details. Ohh, So Nishinoya is a good senpai eh? That was really frickin cute, seeing him practically read the blondes mind.

Kageyama changes the channel to a sports anime, grunting about Haru being too good for Rin. Hinata grumbles about how anime was for children and Noya shushes the ginger, excited to see his 'hero' Rin on the screen.

I yawn lazily, smirking dryly at the bored Tsukki and setting my phone up to the speaker outside, playing some loud but very good dance song. The boys gradually come outside, Noya and Hinata pushing eachother into the pool and Kageyama diving in. Tsukki comes outside, with Tadashi trailing behind him smiling.

"Hey Mika, and uh everyone else" He mumbles shyly, blushing when he sees all the shirtless boys and sitting on some of the chairs out, talking quietly to tsukki. Weirdos.

Asahi arrives soon after, I had to stay inside whilst the son set and all the boys had fun in the pool. He set all his food at the table and jumps into the pool after being called a wuss.

Tanaka got to the house not long after Asahi, holding a paper bag with home made sweets in it and a small sympathetic smile on his face as he gave me a hug and the bag.

"I usually give these to you at school during this time of the month but I figured that you could go for something sweet now" The baldy explains, walking into the house to greet the others, not noticing me staring at his ass with a smirk whilst I bit my lip.

Those weren't the only sweet things he brought to the party. I can't wait to see him in the pool.

"Oh my god I didn't need to hear or see that, Mika why are you like this?" Ennoshita glares at me with disgust as he stands at the doorway, his expression relaxing when I blush and apologise. He was accompanied by all the other members of the team, asides from Kiyoko; each holding some food and drink.

"Its not that bad, I hear them say worse about you, but I don't let them get away with it" He smirks evilly as he flicks my forehead and walks inside.

Wait.. what?

"WHAT KIND OF THINGS?!"

"Mika~" Suga sings, pulling me away from Ennoshita and into a hug.

"I'm so glad that you invited us all over, even if you're not in the team still-"

"I'm like a daughter to you?-"

"No? I was going to say that you're still a pain in the ass" He deadpans, laughing and ruffling my hair when I pout.

"You're still a part of the team emotionally" He says, smiling sweetly and rubbing my hair as he passes through. Geez everyone seems to be coming all at once now.

Once all the boys get in, Kiyoko and Yachi arrive.. talking to eachother. I didn't know that they knew eachother.

"We don't, we ride the same way to get here" Kiyoko says when I ask, smiling warmly and asking where my room is. I lock the front door and lead the girls to my room.

Yachi finally sqeuaks with shock.

"Mika you're a girl!" She shouts, eyes wide. I blush slightly and nod, letting her shove me weakly.

Kiyoko takes her shirt off and I can't help stare with awe, she had an orange bikini top underneath and she looked gorgeous.

"I brought something for you too Mika-"

"WAIT THERE ARE BOYS IN THE POOL!" Yachi shouts, staring out the window with a bright red face.

"Did you lie to her?" Kiyoko scolds me and I blush, shrugging but nodding with a smirk.

"Cutie wouldn't come if she knew other boys were here~" I sing, taking my own shirt off and turning my back to the girls whilst I try on the thing Kiyoko gave me.

"Woah Mika you have huge-" Yachi stops and slaps a hand over her mouth when I turn around, my own face slightly pink. Stupid Kiyoko got me a small green bikini top that barely fit me.

"I am _not_ wearing this, I look like the fanservice character" I grunt, reaching for my shirt.

"True that" Yachi mumbles, blushing at the look I gave her and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to be the only one being looked at either" Kiyoko mumbles uncomfortably, making my eyes widen with anger.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure no one treats you differently" I mumble with a smirk, putting my green sports bra on instead (making my chest a fair amount flatter) and storming outside with the two girls behind me.

The boys all stop being idiots when we step outside, I growl and pause the song.

"Anyone makes Kiyoko or Yachi uncomfortable and they will have to fight me one on one-"

"I wouldn't mind that" Noya mumbles with a smirk, even though he had the bruises on his bare back to prove that it wouldn't end well for him. Yachi gasps and I growl, taking my glasses off and handing them to the blonde.

"Try me" I threaten, softening up when Tanaka punches Noya and tells him to apologise. The brunett pouts but apologises, though all the boys scream when I reach in and pull out Noya with one hand, holding him above the water with a smirk.

"Holy moly" Yachi mumbles, blushing when Kiyoko smirks at her teasingly.

"Mika don't kill him" Daichi warns, though he sounded pretty humoured and shocked.

Nishinoya still had a huge smirk on his face, even though I was holding him above the water by his arm. I was about to ask him what his deal was when suddenly he swings backwards, pulling me into the pool with him.

We both sink underwater, my hands gripping around his chest as he laughs and tries to swim upwards. When he finally do get above the water I splash him and growl. Thank god I have tampons, am I rite?

"Fuck you, Asahi make sure to punish your bitch later" I mumble under my breath as I pull Kiyoko and Yachi both into the water when they try to help me out. I smirk slightly when both girls squeal and Yachi glings onto Kiyoko's back, scared of all the boys. Hold on, speaking of boys, where is Tanaka? I need to claim that sweet ass of his-

"Fuck why am I _always_ the one who overhears people say shit about Tanaka's ass?" Ennoshita groans, swimming past me with an irritated expression.

"Wait there are others-?"

"Mika~! Lets do a chicken fight!" Nishinoya shouts, standing next to me in the _shallow_ end of the pool. I for one know that if Hinata can't stand in the deep end, neither of us could.

"Nishinoya some of your brain wires must still be stuck up your ass- HOW THE FUCK COULD WE PLAY? WE ARE AS TALL AS ASAHI'S LEG" I shout into his ear, smirking proudly when everyone laughs.

"Besides, If I'm going to ride anyone its gotta be Tanak-"

"Get on my back" Ennoshita mumbles with a dark look on his face, clearly not impressed. I shrug and climb onto the brunetts back, grinning as everyone else gets into positions. Suga was on Daichi's back, Hinata was on Asahi's (he begged like a puppy), Noya somehow got onto Tsukki's back and Kageyama was on.. Tanaka's? Meanwhile Tadashi was bonding with the girls.

"ITS ON!" I shout, lightly kicking Ennoshita's side and cheering when he runs forwards, after about five minutes of screeching, yelling and splashing, the two of us stood victorious.

"And just a reminder boys, I'm playing blind~" I sing to the blurry figures (aka Jayde forgot that I have the eyesight of a bat and is too lazy to fix it).

"I'll go get Mika's contacts!" Hinata shouts, jumping out of the pool and running through my house.. wet oh jesus I'm going to kick his small ass when he gets back. But he did supply me with contacts which I was grateful for. I turn around and scream when Kageyama was right in front of me, I also noticed that all the boys were now at the food table stuffing their faces. Anyway, the blue eyed boy was glaring at me with irritation.

"Why did Noya answer your phone before?" he asks, getting more irritated when I swim away from him.

"Cause he was at my house, what are you? my dad?" I ask, my stomach starting to ache and cramp as I sit on the edge of the pool and nod my head to the song. Kageyama rests his head on my knee and glares at me, not understanding that I was blushing because of his closeness.

"No, but I was worried about you, I heard about someone dying and they had the same last name as you.." Kageyama trails off when I don't respond, honestly I couldn't. What could I possibly say?

"Tobio you are so sweet!" I shout, grabbing his head in my hands and smiling at him, my teeth showing and everything. The black haired male grumbles and pulls me in, holding me up (since I was too short) by my waist and glaring at me with a slight blush on his face.

"Sweeter than Nishinoya right?" He asks, not entirely understanding how dense he was being right now. My face was burning red as our noses were basically touching. I take a deep breath and splash him in the face with water before swimming off and hiding behind my new favourite, Ennoshita. Kageyama shouts at me and pouts, getting out and stuffing his face with unhealthy junk food.

"Mika, you know one day you'll have to tell them no.. right? I know that you're not ready for relationships but they're not all that smart" The second year says in a hushed voice, making me nod slowly, biting my lip.

"Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama and anyone else, you have to tell them if you're an aromantic" He adds, gently patting my head and climbing out of the pool to get a drink. I grumble under my breath, its not exactly easy to do that, as it would mean explaining it to. Explaining why I flirt but don't want more, why I'm sexually attracted to people but feel no need to be anything but friends. More like uncomfortable with anything else. When did I even change? Very recently; for sure.

Right now I just want to enjoy what I have right now, I want to have fun. Through the darkness of my life I feel like I have finally made some light.

"NOYA HAS INITIATED THE DANCE BATTLE!"

"Oh fuck yeah, count me in" I mumble, pulling myself out of the water and grinning at all the people who I love dearly. My messy beautiful family.


	19. Chapter 16: Mika kicks ass?

_**Third person**_

It was several weeks, around 7 , after the first practise match against the boys team and the girls had grown to the point of actually beating Daichi's team more than once. Their coach even snagged them a couple practise matches against other schools, in which our girls lost one and won the other. Today was the morning of the Inter-high preliminaries and everyone was practically jumping off the walls the night before but by sunrise the nerves and reality finally set in. They were _actually_ doing this.

Mika stood outside of Tsukishima Kei's house, gripping a cardboard cup of coffee in her small rough and bruised hands, loudly belting the lyrics of her favourite english song. Not caring if the neighbourhood was going to yell at her, too many times did she wake up to passionate sounds of newly weds or newborn babies screams. This was her revenge. Also she was probably doing them a favour with her talented raps.

After finishing that song she opened her mouth to start another but stopped and smirked when low and behold, Kei stumbled out of his house with his brother and mother both pushing him and shutting the door the second he was out. He glares at the small girl, who was already dressed in her new girls uniform, and scoffs at her. The small girl was wearing a black jumper over the singlet but it also made her look like she was only wearing a jumper as the girls shorts were shorter than the boys and only the bottom was visable. Which was a debate in itself to be completely honest. Mika also wore a binder, mainly because it was more comfortable than a normal bra to the girl.

Mika beams up at the male and skips next to him as he speed walks away, she takes a big sip of her creamy yet bitter drink before sighing aloud.

"I could not sleep at all last night, how about you?" She asks, offering him a sip silently but shrugging when he shakes his head in refusal.

"I slept well, I guess I'm a little nervous though, beating weak teams all day today will be exhausting." Tsukishima grunts, raising an eyebrow at the now snickering girl.

"That is cocky of you to say." She notes, making him roll his shining golden eyes but she notices his small smirk before he returns his expression to blank and shrugs indifferently.

"You better live up to it," Mika adds, yawning softly and stretching her arms before holding her hand out in the form of a fist, eagerly waiting for a fist bump.

"You better live up to your bragging girly," He sneers back, smirking evilly as he looks down on the girl who nervously puts her arm back at her side.

"Wouldn't want all that talk to backfire on you, huhh?" Tsukki teases, snickering when she blushes and stutters nervously.

"W-we will totally win-"

"Aren't you going against Aoba Josai's girls team first? Won't your ex team mates be in that team?-"

"TSUKKI! MIKA! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Tadashi shouts as he runs towards the now blushing and glaring duo, Mika offers him a drink of the coffee and the freckled boy smiles, accepting it and smiling softly at the two.

"Shut up Tadashi." Tsukki grunts, sighing in relief when they get to the school, he pushes his hands into his pockets and looks over to the now chatting duo. No one could tell but deep down in that dicky rude attitude the blonde was watching affectionately, though he would never ever admit that. He was glad that Tadashi had a friend like Mika, and vice versa.

"I am so nervous, I feel like wetting myself," Tadashi admits with a blush, laughing nervously with Mika.

"Ahh same! But don't worry, We will be rooting for you all the way~" Mika smiles, hugging an arm around the boys waist and rubbing her face against his arm affectionately, side eyeing Tsukki and smirking smugly. The blonde was totally not jealous. Tadashi blushes but gently pats her hair affectionately with his free hand, smiling down at her and giggling. Everyone jumps when two voices screech out Mika's name the second that they reach the gate.

Two particular second years race towards the girl, pulling her away from her first year buddies and bowing in front of her, offering two wrapped gifts. One each.

"Good luck on your match!" Tanaka shouts first, grinning when she grabs his gift and opens it first. Inside was a... crow figurine. Noya repeats the baldy and inside his gift was some orange lipstick...

"Thanks." Mika mumbles softly, her face was a soft pink shade but she was still smiling from ear to ear. Both of the boys grin and laugh bashfully, now also blushing at her cute response.

"I.. I don't have an uh gift but um you could share the rest of my coffee?-"

"Just seeing you dressed like that is gift enough~" Nishinoya sings with a smirk, dodging Tanaka's punch and pouting when the baldy takes the coffee gratefully and starts drinking it.

"No fairrr I want someee!"

Mika laughs softly before yelping when the bells ring and bidding the boys goodbye and running to the gym where the girls agreed to meet before getting on the bus. They were going to a different place as the boys for the preliminaries, so all the more scary for her.

 **Mika's pov**

I jump over a bench and start running as fast as my legs can take me, there ain't a snowballs chance in hell that I am going to be late. Whilst running, and maybe screaming like a dying crow, I slam face first into someone and send him flying backwards. Now, sitting on the floor with a glare, Kageyama Tobio himself was glaring at me. Aka very angry puppy number nine.

"What are you looking at?" He grunts coldly as he gets up, glaring at me and continuing to walk away. Woah, this bitch is asking for a fight. Another day, I have places to be and games to win.

The girls all wave at me when they come into view and I smile, hugging a few of them when I get to the front doors. The coach does a final roll call and grins, slapping the half asleep Ai on the back of his head and gesturing to the bus.

"Climb in girls, we have a long trip ahead of us." She sneers, climbing in first.

"I wanna sit with Mika." My lovely Bald eagle 2.0, aka Ko, states simply. She smirks at the twins and Ai, who all wanted to sit with me too, as she grabs my arm and pulls me onto the bus. She lets me sit at the window and slides in next to me silently.

"Whats the deal?' I ask eventually, smirking softly when she blushes and grunts softly.

"Everyone has their favourites right?" Was all she said back before she stuffed her headphones over her ears and started playing loud rock music, I smile softly and glance out of the window. I listen to the soft hum of the engines as the bus comes to life, only a thirty minute trip until my teams make or break moment.

 **At the gym**

"Ugh I can't believe this, we're going against those Karasu _nobodies_ first up." A higher pitched voice that belonged to a tall brown haired girl groans to her shorter team mates. We all stood behind them with dark evil glares, Ko was growling even.

"Uh 'scus me mate but would you rather me or my sister beat you to a pulp?" Moe says, breaking the silence and making half of the girls jump. Yui scolds the raven haired girl and pulls her away, blushing at the attention that was now on us. I was frozen solid as I looked into the eyes of the exact people that..

I bring my hand to my hair behind my neck and take a deep breath, my whole body gone cold as I gently pull at the short locks of dark hair. Ko glares between me and the girls and growls lowly when their captain talks. My old captain.

"Woah, she dares show her face again huh? Can't tell if it is stupidity or pride," The brunette sneers darkly, stepping between the little stand off the two teams had so that she could push me backwards. I look down for a second before looking up at her with a fire in my eyes, grabbing her wrist before she could shove me.

"Oh _it_ is something on a whole other scale that brought me here, I'll have to show you it on the court, _bitch_ ," I spit out coldly, pushing her backwards before gesturing for my team to leave and sighing softly in relief when they do. We all walk off silently, I was practically shaking in my own skin until we finally got to our designated place. Before anyone could speak I fell against Ai, who yelped and held me up to keep me from falling. I breath deeply and close my eyes tightly.

"Mika... that was irresponsible of you..but she deserved it." Yui mumbles after lovely Coach Azre stops pissing herself with laughter. The rest of the team nod with agreement, all of their eyes were filed with determination.

I gulp and stand up myself, thanking Ai softly and crossing my shaking arms over my chest, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I mumble softly, turning my back to the team and heading to the changing rooms, the girls all following. We were up first after all.

Everyone was back to chatting nervously whilst we were in the changing rooms, I was standing silently at the door leading to the gyms. Even there I could hear the cheering and whooping of the supportive schools. My stomach felt like it was on fire and my chest felt constricted and my throat was filled with a huge lump of something. I didn't even notice Ko walking over until she punched my shoulder and made me yelp softly.

"I don't know who that butt was but I expect you, of all people, to be the one to put her in her place. That's what I expect from my ace anyway." She mumbles with a blush, the rest of the team agree and I smile softly, wiping my eyes and nodding softly. She blushes even more and grumbles, pushing the doors open and storming onto the court.

We all walk onto the court and start our warm ups, my whole body on edge and my breathing was really uneven. I didn't dare look at the other side until those dreaded bells rang. Why? Whyyyyyy?!

Time was going far too fast for my liking. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Hinata would want me to be brave and strong. With that in mind I turn around and stand in a line with the rest of the girls. The starting line up was Me starting as the left wing spiker, setter at the front is Watabe and the right wing spiker is Yui and at the back from left to right it's Rinko, Moe and Ko (Twins and Baldy).

Before I could even assess what was going on it was time to get in our positions and wait for the other side to serve. Fuck. I am so not ready. Well that is what I thought, until I saw the ball coming towards me. They're going to aim for me? Petty much?

"Bring it, bitch," I mumble with a grin, easily receiving the ball to Watabe and smirking when she tosses it to Yui. All the nerves sank at that moment and all I felt was excitement.

The other teams libero receives the ball and it comes back to us.

"Free ball," I shout as Ko receives it to Watabe again, the blonde locks eye contact with me and I nod, jumping into the air before she tosses it to me. The blockers jump up, their hands definitely in my way but I just grin wickedly, hitting the ball with the ferocity I used in a serve, breaking through their wall easily. The ball slams onto the ground and I snort loudly with humour when we all land on the ground, the opposing girls, my former friends, staring at me with shock. We rotate clockwise, Ko swapping out with Aoki who now stood left of me at the front.

I step closer to the net and do my Oikawa wink with a smirk, even giving them a peace sign. The first point was ours.

Yui does a fairly good jump serve after that but they managed to get it to their setter. Watabe and Aoki go for the block whilst I jump after them to make it look like I was in the air for longer. We block the ball and it slams into the ground, once again gaining a point.

"I can't believe we were nervous," Moe mumbles to Rinko with a smirk, Yui heads to the back to serve yet again whilst chuckling softly in agreement. Well as much as I'd love to just beat them senselessly without letting them get a single point I am itching to serve. I belong on the serving line. Another serve is received by the other side and this time the scary tall red head that I know well was spiking, she aimed for my face.

"Good aim," I grunt with disappointment as I fall back, landing on my ass with a small pout on my face. The ref asks me if I am ok to continue and I laugh obnoxiously with a smirk.

"I'm used to a few hits to the face buddy," I sneer, getting back up and licking my lips whilst glaring at the girl with red hair, stepping closer to the net as my eyes practically shone with excitement.

"My turn~" I sing, making her shiver slightly before grunting and looking away. Their captain serves but the move is stopped by Yui who receives it to me, I grumble and toss it between Rinko and Moe. The twins do their fake attack and the other teams now too-late-blockers gasp when Yui leaps like a fucking eagle between the twins and spikes the ball down with a loud cheer. Which fell short when a libero manages to pick the ball up, Red haired girl sets and their number 5 spikes. a point to them. The scores now lay on 2 all.

"Good work Yui," I cheer, high fiving the girl with a large smile, snickering when she blushes and pushes me back to my spot. We had to rotate again so now Aoki stood at the front with me and Moe, one more rotation and I was serving. Yui, Watabe and Rinko at the back.

* * *

Soon we did the best thing ever, we rotated again and the scores were 3-4 with us losing. Sure that means we lost a point but we finally had out the ultimate defence formed. Rinko, Moe and Aoki were our front girls and Yui, Watabe and I were at the back.

Yui and Watabe's best friend team work and Yui and I's receiving power going together with the twin blockers and our shadow spiker Aoki, nothing could stop us.

As I said, nothing did stop us. I start off with my favourite simple serve, the quick jump serve. It doesn't have much power and sound but it moves faster than you can really predict, seeing as it moved almost silently. I grin when the Aoba Johsai or whatever girls all turn around slowly with shock, the point already going to us.

"Yess! Go Mika!" Ai shouts, winking at the attractive male referee, who glared at him for being loud. This made the megane sit back down and look at his nails with a smug smirk. I roll my eyes and catch the ball that was thrown at my direction, sending my best Tanaka glare at the opposing team.

"We call that the arrow, now I'm hitting you with my bullet~" I sing as I throw the ball high into the air, jumping as high as I could and hitting the ball with as much strength as I would allow. The sound was loud enough to make those close to me flinch and when we earnt another point we finally took a lead. I did another bullet serve and no one received it, though their libero tried and soon regretted it. Then I served it towards their two best recievers, using my tactic. At the fourth point in a row the other teams couch called the first time out. The scores were seven to us and four to them.

Coach Azre smiles darkly at us and pulls me under her arm, ruffling my hair and making me squal loudly.

"Holy shit, you girls are running _tight._ Something flipped the switch eh? You are doing amazing!" She cheers softly, smiling even wider when we all blush and thank her shyly. Ai stretches lazily and yawns, sending a lazy smile to us and nodding respectfully.

"You're doing well." He notes, handing out the drink bottles to each of us.

"If we win this we go straight to another match though, so do try not to burn yourselves out." Coach Azre adds quickly and we all groan in realisation, how many matches in a row did we have to suffer if we _did_ keep winning?

"I don't know coach, I'm so pumped up! I just wanna let it explode!" Aoki cheers, jumping around with a grin and blushing lightly at the irridiculous look the redhead sent her.

"Well damn, spastic, I might need to swap you out t-"

"I'll try my best though!" She quickly shouts, making us all giggle at her flustered realisation. Yui sets her bottle of water on the floor and looks up at the sky with a huge smile on her face, the warm sun making her skin glow.

"I wonder how Daic- I mean the boys are going." The brunette blushes a bit at her muckup but looks at us all with a grateful smile.

"I'm really proud of you guys too, you're all holding your own and proving that Karasuno's girls is a threat," Yui says softly, nodding with determination when the whistle blows. Watabe ruffles the smaller girls hair gently and pushes her back onto the court, we all follow the third years with smiles on our faces.

Well until the other teams captain opened her mouth. Were girls teams bitchier than boys teams all the time? Or were these brats just a snowflake in summer?

"Hey sturdy thighs, don't get your hopes up. We're on-"

"Woah excuse me?" I couldn't help intervene when I saw my amazing captains eyes drop for even a second. I step away from my serving place and growl darkly, gripping the ball tightly in my hands as I watch her smirk smugly. Watabe kept me from doing anything physical but I was planning something else.

"How _dare_ you? Putting down someone else to make you feel bigger? Even worse you're putting down her _body._ I thought that girls were all supportive with self image and shit like that because we all understand that it is fucking _hard_ to love yourself, so what is _wrong_ with you?! Every single body is beautiful, skinny to not-so-skinny and _everything in between._ I get that you're a bitch, I know _first hand_ that you are some sort of psychopathic asshole but I can not allow you, of all people, to put down my _friends._ We are all _goddamn_ equal and if I _ever_ hear you put someone down for something as stupid as body muscle then I will show you what sturdy thighs can do."

"You shouldn't have done that." Ai mumble with a small smirk as I shifted next to him with a huge pout on my face. My right fist burning slightly. A red card resting on my thigh. Coach Azre was doing everything she could to not lose her shit as well, but she didn't show it. She was really mad with me. Like furious. I'm sure she'd set me on fire if she could.

The megane rests his arm around my shoulders and laughs softly.

"I can't believe you punched her _directly after_ Watabe let you go." Ai teases further and I grunt under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest and watching the match silently. I might get kicked out of the team for that. Shit, what is wrong with me. I lower my head and bite my lip softly, trying to stop myself from shouting with anger. I'm such a hot head.

 **Time skip to end of match**

"We won!" The twins shout in harmony, hugging Yui and grinning evilly. The whole team was cheering with joy but my eyes were locked on the other teams captain, whose nose was thankfully done bleeding. She was speaking quietly with her coach and then with both the referees. A new sadness was in those blue eyes. I look away and bite my lip when they call over coach Azre.

Goodbye volleyball.

"Even I have more self control," Ko snorts as she sits next to me, smiling shyly.

"If they kick you out and you join another club, I'm coming with you," She states calmly, shaking her head when I shout with protest.

"They can do without me, especially me. Maybe they'll struggle without you but I'm just their backup. Besides, I think you're badass and I wanna spend time with you."

I blush at that but pat her shoulder with a soft glare.

"You're more than just backup baldy- I mean Ko-chan, you're a confidence and strength that they need," I state, smirking when she blushes in response.

"That may be true but if you're out, I am too. Loyalty," she goes quieter when Coach Azre comes back and backhands me gently, I wince but don't complain.

"You could have been kicked out of the team dumbass, what was your plan huh? Punch a bitch and go home with a medal?-"

"Wait-! Could have?!" I shout, wincing when she glares at me for interrupting.

"Miss bitch with the fucked up nose stood up for you, said that she had beaten the shit out of you in the past and blah blah angsty teens. She could have gotten you banned from volleyball, maybe even kicked out of the school. Why she didn't still shocks me-"

"Holy- holy shit!" I shout, interrupting the girls cheers as I jump up and run towards the other side. The referee tensed up as I ran past but he didn't stop me, everyone watched as I pulled the girl into a tight hug, apologising over and over again. Thanking her even more. She sniffs softly and pushes me off of her, wincing at my reaction to the bruise. Before I could speak she spoke first.

"You should have done worse, I am so sorry. I guess I put myself so high on this stupid pedastol that I didn't notice the hearts breaking-"

"Ahh so dramatic, don't worry about it captain-chan. My hair looks better short," I wink at her with a smile before running back to my team, dodging Azre's punch to the head and hugging everyone.

"I'm sorry!" I shout, everyone forgives me and Yui pulls me aside. She was blushing but her expression was stern.

"You risked everything to stand up for me, that was stupid, I'm not worth throwing away your dream. You're cleaning the gym for the new three weeks-"

"I'd do anything in your honour senpai! Even hook you up with Daddy Daich-"

"WHAT!?"

"Mah head hurts," I whine as we watch the match between two schools, the winner being who we'd verse. I sat between Ko and Ai, the twins were fuming when Baldy 2.0 and genderbent Kiyoko pulled me away from them. I think I accidentally put myself in a harem.

Yui chuckles loudly and I wince, covering my head defensively. _Damn that girl could punch._

 _ **i hope you guys enjoyed!**_ _**Yes this featured hotheaded mika who acts before she thinks and also it has forgiveness because not everyone is all bad.**_ **_Also any opinions of Mika x KOnomi?_**


	20. Chapter 17: Bad mika

**SMALL LITTLE THING THAT I THINK WOULD TOTALLY HAVE HAPPENED AT SOME POINT**

Tsukishima glares wearily at the blue eyed boy who had once again tried to boss him around during their training, he stands straight and mumbles a sarcastic comment, smirking coldly. Kageyama growls and the two instantly start bickering, only stopping when Mika tugs on Tsukishima's arm and pulls him away. The emerald eyed girls expression was the only thing that made the golden eyed boy consider following her.

They stood at the wall, the bespectacled boy staring at her with interest. The duo had starting making random little bets every now and then and it was usually Mika who initiated the bets and with that it was usually Mika who had lost. The girl smirks and licks her lips, covering her mouth and facing the blonde.

"How much for me making every single person blush?" She asks softly, a strange sparkle in her eye that made the golden eyed boy kinda creeped out. Whatever his short friend was planning, it would surely be worth a lot.

"I'll invite you to dinner at mine and if you lose I get cake," The taller boy bargains, not risking putting any money on the table as usual, because of that his family was growing quite fond of Mika. The tanned girl brings her thumb to her lip and bites it softly before nodding slowly and smirking, mumbling her thoughts aloud.

"It worked in a Doujinshi, it surely will work here," Her voice low and full of evil intent, the blonde standing next to her cringed slightly. Oh god, Tsukishima thought, this was a bad idea. He knew better than to encourage the small girl, or maybe he didn't because watching her be an idiot was incredibly worth it. The tanned girl lightly taps her nose before skipping over to Asahi, which confused Tsukishima slightly. The small girl sneers at the long haired boy and starts laughing evilly, earning the attention of all the training boys.

"Ne, this goes to all of you assholes," The short girl grins and sticks both of her middle fingers up, the observing blonde smiles slightly, looks like he gets free cake today.

M-M-Mika-chan?" The frigid third year asks, tearing up slightly. The tanned girl grins wickedly and leans forwards, sticking her tongue out and licking up the length of both of her fingers slowly and with a grin, her hooded emerald eyes gleaming with determination as she licks her lips when she finishes. Tsukishima buries his face in his hands and swears under his breath, the dumbass probably didn't even realise what she was suggesting.

"Is there something on your hand MikAH NISHINOYA? TANAKA? WHY ARE YOU GUYS ON THE FLOOR?! AHH," Hinata shouts suddenly, the blonde moves a finger so that his eye could watch the cringe worthy scene. Asahi and Suga were pushing the sniggering, more like cackling, girl out of the gym, whilst they were both blushing the grey haired boy was scolding her tremendously. Daichi and Ennoshita were praying, Hinata was staring at everyone with wide confused eyes, Yamaguchi was hiding behind his tall blonde friend and everyone else was on the floor either dead or dying.

"I think you and Mika should stop those bets, it is getting out of hand," Yamaguchi mumbles and the blonde pulls his hands off of his no longer red face, sighing loudly. The megane wasn't about to admit defeat just yet...

"Each bet we make increases in intensity, how can I top that?" The blonde mumbles, ignoring his friends loud sigh.

 **Now, on with the shit show**

* * *

"C'mon ladie- MIKA WHAT- WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" A very muscular person picks me up and throws me over their shoulder, only letting me go when we get to the changing rooms.

"Coach, I wasn't asleep I was-"

"Just get dressed idiot, you're serving first. I sussed out these girls and wowie they can handle a long game, their stamina is legit. We have to finish them quick and hard-"

"That sounds like most my Friday nights," Ai and I mumble at the same time, snickering at eachother and dodging airborne waterbottles. Azre sighs loudly and ignores us, smiling softly when she saw the excitement pouring through the room.

"Yui and Konomi, you two need to tighten up your receives. Thing one and two, more sass. You gotta be intimidating.-" The red haired woman continues to list out advice whilst we all get dressed, Ai already leaving to set up our area on the court and suss out the other team.

"- Mika needs to get her head out of her ass and stop being a joker," She finishes casually, acting as if she just complimented me. Not even blinking at my pure shocked expression. I gasp loudly and put my hand over my heart, looking between her and the snickering twins.

"Excuse me but people would pay to have their heads up my- Ahh actually I disgusted myself with that one. Sure thing Coach, I'll try extra hard on these girls. Putting on my big girl pants," I state loudly, lazily throwing my fist into the air and smirking at the snickering lady. Azre seemed to be humoured by what I was going to say, filthy woman.

"Good."

* * *

The game was really anti-climactic, well the first set was. I served five times in a row and got us five points, their receivers not getting it at all and their team still on zero. Their libero eventually got a freeball and then Watabe and Yui completely wrecked their blockers asses with a badass serve. It kept going like that till the scores were 10-22. A total domination on my teams behalf.

 _Things got interesting when their coach opened his fat mouth._

"Now, c'mon you bunch of stupid _girls._ I expected to be bored but this is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm coaching a stupid girls team. You're all a joke," He had said, loud enough for any referee to hear it but no one acknowledged it. Well except for Azre who 'coughed' a very naughty word.

When he said that the dead eyed girls slowly started working like clockwork, all of them being completely synchronised. It put us at quite a disadvantage. Since we had only just started bringing our A-game our teamwork wasn't top notch. What they were doing was beautiful, like they were dancing across the court. It was amazing to watch.

I wasn't watching that, no I was distracted by the prick who had trained the team. He made my mind whir. Every few minutes he would scoff or mumble a sexist insult. Every time he did the girls would get better, as if they were intimidated. Scared, yet so insecure that they believed everything they had said. So when we lost the first set and he had grunted a 'you didn't suck' their eyes all lit up.

It really pulled me out of my comfort zone. No one else seemed to notice, they didn't even blink.

"Mika what was that? Put your head in the game or you're coming off," Azre scolds loudly and I flinch, glancing at her and nodding slowly. Put my head in the game? What game? This is slaughter. They're so strong. Aren't they? They have the ability but they're not confident enough to do anything with it. It makes me pity them.

When I was placed at the front I tried harder, I was fierce and confident and I gave it 100 percent of my power. Every spike and every toss. We were winning the second set but my mind was a blur, everything was fuzzy. Surreal. Almost nightmarish. Maybe I hadn't been woken up or maybe I'm still half asleep-

 _SLAP!_

 _The girl threw herself away from the man, her small hand covering her burning face. He towered over her, eyes gleaming with disgust, a small boy hiding behind his leg. Both the children had huge curious green eyes and charcoal black hair, the eyes of their father and the hair of their mother. His eyes were filled with rage and disgust, his mouth turned and twisted into a tight scowl. The girl trembled beneath his gaze and slowly fell to her grazed knees._

I feel the soft surface of the volleyball slap against my face and further the back of my head against the hard floor. Well that is one way to snap me out of my thoughts. Everything came back at once, the cheers of all the schools, the whistling referees for both our game and all the others, the squeaks of the shoes on the freshly waxed floors, the shouts of teammates and coaches and the sounds of my team asking for me. It went from black and white to a world of colour and when I quickly sat up the world of colour started spinning. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm- I'm I'm not breathing. Wh-

"Mika? Mika what is wrong? Coach I call timeout!"

Why can't I breathe?

"Timeout timeout! Yui bring her 'ere,"

Why isn't my mouth working? Why can't I see anything clearly?

"Shit, Mika are you ok? Look at me."

Who was talking? What is- what is happening? Why is my chest hurting so much? Why can't I breathe?

"Maybe it is a late reaction to the other game? Maybe she was..."

MAYBE i WAS WHAT?

"What the hell?! Why didn't anybody tell me that!"

Tell them what? What is going on? Am I missing something?!

"Should we call an ambulance?"

No! No! I'm ok- I can play. I'm alright. I, I just can't... I just can't breathe but I'm fine don't be scared.

"No, she doesn't have anyone to come get her.."

What-?! HOW DO THEY KNOW THAT?! WHO TOLD THEM?! THAT IS MY SECRET. IT IS NONE OF THEIR BUISNESS NONE OF THEIR BUISNESS NONE OF-

"MIKA! STOP! BREATHE!"

"Shit, she just got worse,"

HOW CAN I BREATHE!? EVERYONE KNOWS EVERYONE HATES ME.

"Shit, listen I'll.. I'll take her, you guys will just have to do without me for a little whine.."

NO! AZRE DON'T LEAVE THEM!

"C'mon, win for us.."

They're getting quieter...?

"..."

"I don't.. I don't know if she will be ok..."

* * *

"Why are you off your medicine? You know it is important." The strict voice made my eyes snap up instantly, the new presence in the room wasn't needed. I look away silently, both my hands clenched tightly into fists. They were out there playing without me, Azre had returned to them after I woke up and begged her to go. I ruined everything. Threw them off their concentration..

"Mika _you're not better-"_

"YES! I AM!" My voice was too high pitched to be mine, it scratched out of my throat and hurt my ears. The woman didn't even flinch.

"School is too much for you, maybe you should go to a ward-"

 **No. No. I can't.**

"I'll take the medicine- I'LL GO TO THERAPY. DON'T SEND ME TO ONE OF THO-"

"A child who loses not only her twin brother but also her parents and their relatives in the time span of 16 years is not a child that should be around other children." The voice was cold hard and the stuff of my nightmares. It was the cold hard truth. I had been living it up, making friends, joining a team and going to tournaments. That was all just the blurry good parts that I dwelled on and thought about. This was what I pushed down and ignored.

"You _lied_ about your foster parents- You could be sent to juvenile detention. You weren't even in the same prefecture as your aunt." She couldn't hear my heart breaking.

"I have people that would adopt me-"

"No one wants you Mika, you kill everyone who loves you," Her brown eyes were enchanting as she gently pushed her hand through my hair. As if what she said wasn't a blade through my heart.

"You, selfish child. You think that you have some pstd, psh. You're not the brother who was nagged into playing near the road by his sister, you're not the married couple that were driving home from a restaurant arguing because they didn't know what to do with their useless child. You're just the crumby bits that are left behind.-"

"MIKA YOU'RE AWAKE," Hinata cheered loudly, throwing himself into the room and pulling me tightly against his chest, his arms holding me so tightly that I almost forgot to breathe again. How? How could his very appearance make everything feel ok again? The tears that fought to leave my eyes were gone, the lump in my throat and the burn in my chest too. I was ok.

"I'll be back later, see you at dinner time Mika," The woman sneers before leaving, her shoes clicking loudly behind her. The beat making my head spin.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask softly, my arms finding their way around Hinata's body.

"Ahh, the nurses are only letting a few visit at a time. I obviously came first~ Since I'm your favourite!" The ginger sings in, smiling widely when I giggle gently.

"Want to know what happened?" I ask after we finally stop hugging, the short boy sits on the edge of the bed and nods viciously.

"Heh, you and me both.-"

"How did the matches go? I heard you beat Aoba Johsai! I'm so proud of you! You faced them! You did so well Mika!" He shouts, blushing when someone behind the door laughs softly. I feel tears spilling from my eyes and I choke out a sob, I move onto my knees and hug Hinata again, crying lightly onto his shoulder.

"Shouyou, I love you. You mean so much to me." I say softly, no romance in the words. Hinata knew that as he whispered the same words back, gently rubbing my back.

"When I heard about what happened I almost threw up on Tanaka on the bus, I was so worried. But my strong best friend can handle anything right?-"

"I'm weak Hinata-"

"What is wrong with that? Everyone is weak in some ways. You'll grow stronger every time you fall, ok? So don't worry if you scrape your knee on the way down, I can bandage you for when you're up again."

"Hinataaa!" I cry loudly, holding the boy and never wanting to let him go. Eventually someone outside coughed with annoyance and the ginger had to switch out. He swapped with an uncomfortable middle blocker with blonde hair and beautiful eyes.

"I don't know how I can follow that," Tsukishima grumbles softly, lifting his arm as I wrap my arms around him, I swear I felt his hand on my back for a second.

"Just having you be here means enough to me Tsukki," I mumble into his chest, giggling when he pushes me off with a blush.

"You're so weird," He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and clicking his tongue.

"You're probably coming out later today, since it's a mental health thing and everyone here is an idiot. Oh speaking of idiots, your social worker told us about the adoption thing and uh my kaa-san heard her and we-"

Suddenly two other excited blonde people burst into the room.

"Welcome to the family Tsukishima Mika!" Tsukishima's mum cheers, pulling me into the tight hug. Akiteru hugs me too and Kei stubbornly refuses. It would be confusing if I didn't use first names.

"G-guys! Th-that is too much! W-when and h-"

"We have enough rooms and plenty of money, plus the social worker can't say no, I already checked. I finally get a daughter!" Tsukishima's mu- I guess my mum now? cheers softly into my ear, when they both stop hugging me I gasp when I see huge smiles on their faces, Kei was still blushing behind them.

"It is more complex then th-"

"Kei! It is nothing that _I_ can't handle." The woman scolds, gently elbowing the tallest in the room. More tears escape my eyes. Jesus christ this day is more intense and dramatic than anything I've ever been through. In a weirdly amazing perfect way.

After that crying fest it was Yamaguchi, who cuddled me and told me comforting things and warmed me up and made me smile. The third years come in together, Suga hugs me the tightest, Daichi comforts me and Asahi makes me smile and giggle. Then it was Ennoshita and gang, each warming up my heart even more. Then it was Tanaka and Noya and surprisingly Kiyoko, who was smiling softly and standing at the door whilst the two second years sob and run towards me.

Tanaka hugs me tightly and Nishinoya copies.

"Mika! My strong kouhai! I was so worried!" The chibi cries, the badly nods and lets out an over dramatic cry.

"Don't scare usss likee thattt!" The baldy cries, they both move away when Kiyoko moves from the door and wordlessly kisses my forehead, smirking when my face exploded with red. We all chat and laugh for a while, those boys lifted my spirit as much as Hinata did, perhaps more in some ways.

Ukai and Azre came after them, both telling me off but then being the cute tsundere's they were they made me smile. Surprisingly Kageyama was last.

"Mika I'm sorry, I was so mean to you this morning. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." He apologises as he walks into the room, after checking that we were alone. His blue eyes land on mine and he sighs softly with relief.

"You don't look too bad, asides from the crybaby eyes," He teases light heartedly, blushing when I laugh and open my arms for a hug.

"C'mere Tobio, join the rest of the guys and girls in my dramatic scene," I sing, laughing when he blushes and sends me a glare but eventually lets me hug him behind pulling away and sitting at the windowsill.

"I heard you punched someone, dumbass," Kageyama sends a disapproving look and I frown, my eyes dropping guiltily to the floor.

"I almost broke her nose, she should have gotten me sent to juvenile or whatever. I guess I'm not better, I'm not fit to be in public-"

"That is bullshit, I'll punch you if you say that again. You're pretty damn sane Mika, maybe you have a low temper but considering what she did to you, I think you're both in the same boat," He mumbles before blushing and looking out of the window uncomfortably.

"Don't punch people with that excuse though," He adds lightly.

"Yes dad-"

"WHAT?!" His squeal so was worth it.

* * *

Tsukk- ah Kei was right, I got let out before it was even time for tea. I was given more medications, well they were given it Tsuk- to my new mother. She did insist on being called Kaa-san but it felt a bit odd. Maybe Tsukki-Kaa-san would be better, I wasn't sure about titles.

We got into his mothers box shaped car and my eyes widened in surprise, I didn't even know they had a car.

"Tou-san works overseas and visits on occasions, he earns a fair amount," Tsukishi- Fuck- Kei's voice comes from next to me when he notices my awed expression. Akiteru giggles from the front seat, he called shotgun, and turns around as the car silently starts.

"Now that you two are siblings I don't have to worry about Kei-kun getting a girlfriend-"

"Aki-kun! That is inappropriate!" Tsukki-kaa-san scolds, looking away from the road to scold the boy. My hands tighten on the arm rest-like things attached to the doors as my mind whirs. The bespectacled boy next to me looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. Cars. I just realised. They died in a-shit- shit I can't-

A slender fingered hand wraps around my own, intertwining the fingers and almost overlapping my small rough hands. Tsukki- frick- Kei's hand was as boney as usual but it had a soft comforting touch to it that made breathing feel a little easier. My eyes stay locked out the window and I can imagine that Kei was glaring out the other. It barely lasted a second though cause his hand was gone before I could even check to see if it was there.

"I know that things are moving a bit fast and that it may be hard for you to cope at first but you must know that we want you to feel one hundred percent safe and at home with us," The blonde womans voice was soft and comforting and it made my breathing relax further. Why was she so caring?

"Did you know my mother?" I ask gently, the gears in my brain whirring. We were neighbours for all of our lives, well at least for as long as I could remember. I think. I never really got to know people on the outside.

"Yes, she was my closest friend until she met your f.. Kimamori-san, I lost touch with her soon after. I only heard about her having a son- so I was quite surprised when I saw you. You're the splitting image of her, well asides from those eyes," She says softly, the soft pop song in the background being drowned out by my shocked gasp.

"Th- you... you knew her? Is- is that why?"

"No Mika, I wanted to adopt you because you're a good child who just.. got a bad pick at life," Her eyes went to the rear view mirror and landed on my own, her eyes were like Kei's but prettier.

She pulled up in front of my house, after fully stopping the car she takes her seat belt off and looks at me with a small comforting smile.

"You and Aki can grab whatever you need, Kei can help me clean out the spare room, alright?" She says softly, everything about the tall woman was soft and kind and gentle and reassuring. Akiteru leaps out of the car and practically pulls me out of the backseat.

"C'mon Mika-chan~ let's go~!" He smiles widely, his hand grasping mine tightly and his eyes holding an almost unseen sharp concern. As if he thought I'd try to escape. My stomach churned weakly but I said nothing.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"Nee nee, tell that Stingyshima that if he even tries to upset you that I will fight him one on one," Hinata says from the other side of the phone, chuckling at the sound of my giggles. I was all set and whilst I waiting for Tsukki-kaa-chan to cook I decided to give Hinata a quick call.

"Oh oh! By the way- Daichi told me that Yui told him that you girls came second! You went against the girls shiratorizawa and lost, I guess any team from there is really scary! That means you have a chance for the winter tournaments though! That's so great!" Hinata cheers, his loud voice making me cringe slightly.

"T-that's great. I'm so proud of them. How did your games go?"

"Ah.. we lost to the grand kings team-"

"Fuckin' Oikawa-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Sorry Shou-chan. Well that means you can do the winter tournaments too right?"

"Yeah! Yeah! We're going to win this time!- oh! Natsu-chan just asked for me. I should get going! Cya tomorrow Mika~!"

"Bye Shou-chan," I say softly, smiling and setting my phone down on the new bench. Everything was different, the room, the house, the colours and the lights. It was all strange.

 _Tap tap_

"Dinner is ready Dokeshi," Tsukishima mumbles lazily from the other side of the wooden door, I get up and stretch before yanking the door open and gasping at the sight. Dinosaur shirt! Strawberry pajama pants! Oh my-

"Don't say a word or else I'll suffocate you in your sleep," Tsukishima mumbles with a dead serious tone, turning around and walking down the halls. This house was also a lot bigger that mine. So it was hard to navigate. Plus it was only one story.

"Mika-chan! Sit with me!" Akiteru shouts, everyone already sitting cross legged at the table, the blonde pats the pillow next to him expectingly. I blush and sit next to him, smiling widely at Tsuki-kaa-chan.

"Itadakimasu," We all say in harmony.

 _This was so weird. It's like an actual- an actual family.._

 _ **That night**_

I woke up to the sound of my door being slammed open, I sit up quickly and blink at the blurry figure. I reach for my glasses and quickly put them on, sighing in relief at the first year. I also turned on the lamp as I reached for my glasses.

"What's up?" I ask softly, realising that I was trembling. Why did he look so concerned?

"You screamed? Is something wrong?" Tsukishima asks, clearly annoyed that he was the forced to come check on me. The other two blondes probably being too lazy or deeper sleepers. Anyway, my eyes widen a bit and I bite my bottom lip gently.

"I thought that was just in the dream, I'm sorry-"

"Ugh you're annoying. You're not meant to apologise for something like that, you're meant to like ask for a cup of water- _which_ I'm not getting for you. You've got legs-"

"I know I know, I'm being a nuisance. I'm sorry- I'm really sorry. I just.. I can hear their- ah his voice. He's so.. angry. It's my fault.." I mumble gently. Tsukishima clicks his tongue and leans against the door frame.

"Could you stop? It's really scary- It's like you're possessed," He states plainly, walking out of the room. Did he just- wowie. That was such a Tsukki move. I shrug and take my glasses back off, turning the lamp off and laying back down. Eventually I fell asleep.

 **The morning**

Why is their music in my brain? Am I hallucinating? What the shi- oh it's just headphones false alarm. I slide the white soft headphones off of my ears and stare at them quietly. I don't own any.. oh. Tsukki.. he.. gave them too me?

That's why I slept so much better..

I squel softy and hold the headphones against my chest before letting out a deep breath and sneaking them back into Tsukki's room. I had woken up like half an hour before everyone else so I decided to get ready early, brushing my hair and putting on my binder and what not. When everyone drowsily emerged from their rooms I had already made charcoal toast and honey. Tsukki-kaa-san almost died of laughter.

 _Which was_ _totally_ _what I was going for.._

"Oh sweetie, that is so cute~! Why don't you water the plants whilst _I_ make breakfast, ok?" She says softly, ruffling my hair and giggling at the embarrassed grin on my face.

"Yeah, that sounds nonflammable," I mumble before rushing outside.

After drowning all the plants in water I went back inside to see a much lovelier breakfast set up.

"So Mika, would you like to keep your last name?" Tsukki-kaa-chan asked in the middle of everyone eating. I glance up at her and bite my lip, setting my chopsticks down on the empty plate.

"I.. yeah.. not because I don't love your last name it's just.. Ky.."

"That's completely understandable, now, for my favourite part."

Kei slaps his hand on his face and groans quietly whilst Akiteru cackles like some sort of witch.

"When can I buy you some girly clothes?"

 **Dun! dun! dunnnnnn!** **This is kinda a beta- ish.. I NEED COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU GUYS THINK- SHOULD I GET RID OF THE WHOLE BEING ADOPTED BY THE TSUKISHIMA FAMILY THING OR SHOULD I LEAVE IT I AM SO SCARED AHHHHHH**


	21. who is konomi

**Ko! My beautiful second oc who is gay as shit!**  
 **this chapter is all 'bout Ko before she joined the girls team and why she joined the girls team!**

On a fine summer morning the eldest sibling, of an overwhelmingly large family, slides out of her soft but firm bed and lands quietly on her feet. She rubs her brown eyes with the back of her hand and stretches, doing the Yoga that her mother had insisted on teaching her for years. Konomi smiles softly at the warmth of the sun against her back, the black singlet fitting her curvy fit body well. The girl stood at 164cms tall, still incredibly short but not too short- in her own opinion.

A small three year old suddenly clutches onto her biggest sisters legs, barely reaching Konomi's knee. The buzzcut girl looks back and smiles at the small blonde girl, her hand gently finding its way atop the small girls head.

"Where's kaa-chan? I'm hungry!" She whines softly, squealing when Konomi picks her up and spins her around before setting the small child on her bed so she could lean down and stay eye level with the 3 year old.

"She's got the chemo today, remember. It's the last one. She's better. What would you like Konomi-nii to make Niko?" The light brown eyed girl smiles when the toddler pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't knowww, Li-nii wants boring old toast but Himori-nii wants boring cereal- I don't want anything boring!" She shouts, probably waking up the rest of the house. Konomi smiles softly and picks the small girl up, setting her on the floor and chuckling when she runs down the hall.

Her family had seven children and two parents. Konomi Toka being the eldest (girl) at 16, Himori Toka (girl) at 12, Lila Toka (girl) is 10, Kazura Toka (boy) is 8, Kyo Toka (boy) is 7, Aikomi Toka (girl) is 5 and Niko Toka is the baby girl at 3 years old. They all had brown hair asides from Niko with her unreal blonde hair and Kyo with his black hair.

Konomi wondered into the kitchen and smirked at Himori and Lila, who had made breakfast for everyone, asides from the tantrum toddler.

"Kono-nii, the babysitter will be here for Niko and she's going to drive Kyo and Aikomi to preschool at 8." Himori says softly, smiling widely at her big sister and handing her a plate with a pancake on it. Konomi stares at the love heart shaped cake with confusion.

"I thought you were making.. toast?"

"Niko! Get over here! You almost spoiled the surprise!" Lila suddenly shouts, reaching for the now screaming toddler and tickling her viciously. Konomi blushes and lowers her head with a smile, thanking her young sister quietly and setting the plate aside to make the toddler some food.

Konomi let her hand run against her freshly shaved head, to celebrate the news of her Mother finally getting out of the loop and getting a definite chance of her survival, she shaved her head. Niko obviously wanted to follow her sister but was instantly told no. Niko had the prettiest hair of the lot!

After Konomi paid the baby sitter in advance and rode her left over siblings to school she made her way to Karasuno. Her hands were gripping the handlebars tightly as she rode down the peaceful quiet road. She made a stop underneath her favourite tree, knowing she had at least half an hour to spare, and took out her fairly empty wallet. She had been saving for a tattoo, something to do with rebirth and change. She couldn't get one until she was eighteen but she was almost counting down the minutes till she was. Of course it was hard for her to save since her parents were either at the hospital, working to pay for the hospital or doing both and someone had to look after the kids. Which she obviously was chosen to do.

Konomi puts the wallet back and climbs up the tree, sitting in one of the higher branches and turning up the steady music playing through her phone. Shit was awful a few years ago. Her mother was pregnant with Niko when she was diagnosed with the soul sucking cancer, Niko was born albino. Pasty white skin, glowing pastel blue eyes and almost white blonde hair. They thought the small baby was going to die. So Niko stayed in the hospital with her mother for months, both of them being moved in to the emergency area because of how sick they got.

And now.. things were getting better. Her mother was ok, Niko was progressing amazingly and everyone was finally themselves again. Konomi let herself smile softly and close her eyes, the wind blowing against her. She was beyond grateful, the world had spared her family.

She did not expect to be hasseled by a gay couple that morning. One of them had a buzzcut not unlike her own and the other was shorter than her _and_ had spiky brown and blonde hair. Well they didn't say they were gay but they looked like a couple. Konomi was practically terrifying them just by observing the duo.

"J-j-join the girls volleyball team!" The small one shrieks when Konomi's light eyes land on him, he leaps behind the buzzcut boy and Konomi sighs softly.

"I'd rather not, I like sports that aren't for busty skinny beach girls,"

"Mika is not a busty skinny beach girl!" The short one defends an unknown person and Konomi groans softly, ready to walk away when the name that was spoken suddenly switched a light.

"Mika Kimamori, right?" Konomi asks softly, ignoring the odd look she got from both boys. This time the fellow buzzcut spoke up.

"You know her?"

"Ah yeah, she attends this school?" Konomi had met the girl at one of the local shops, Mika worked there. Konomi remembered awkwardly thinking about how she'd ask the short pretty girl for her number and cringed at the thought of Lila being an idiot and asking for her.

 _"Excuse me miss, my nii-chan wants your phone number!" The little loud mouth shouts, mortifying her oldest sister. Konomi slaps her hand over the girls mouth and sends a very uncomfortable smile at the girl who was giggling, the sight making the not yet bald girl blush._

 _"Sure, my name is Mika Kimamori by the way."_

Shit, Konomi realised, she never told Mika her own name. Plus she never had the guts to message the girl. Maybe this was her second chance..

"I'll join," The pale girl mumbles softly before storming off, her face now a bright red shade.

 **Hehehehe**

 **I'm making the ship have a chance in the race. My rating of the ships atm is probably like**

 **Mika x Kageyama- 3/5**  
 **Mika x Noya - 3/5**  
 **Mika x Tanaka - 3.5/5**  
 **Mika x Tsukki - 4/5**  
 **Mika x Ko - 4-5**

 **Tell me your favourite ships?**

 ***Maybe I'll make a chapter for that ship too~ ;)***


End file.
